


The Adventures of Armin the Omega

by MapleLoverMattie



Series: Attack on Omegaverse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLoverMattie/pseuds/MapleLoverMattie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega AU<br/>Armin is an Omega with a problem. He met his Alpha in the most unorthodox way and now he is pregnant.  He must face telling his best friends and getting to know his mate all at the same time.  Who knew pregnancy would be so hard?  Will his Alpha be able to help him get through the next nine months.  He sure hopes so. Rated M for a reason! ArminxErwin<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this isn't the first fanfic I have ever written, but it is the first one I have posted. I have a lot of the beginning of the story written, like 60 pages handwritten... so hopefully I will be able to type it all up and post it for you guys as soon as possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Armin was struggling to find something to do, his roommate Marco had gone into heat and his Alpha, Jean, would be taking up residence in his room for the next week. It wasn’t a new thing for this to happen. Ever since Marco had bonded with Jean earlier in the school year Armin had been relocating whenever Jean came to relieve Marco’s heat.

Usually Armin would go and stay with Eren, his best friend and another unclaimed Omega. However, fortune had it that Eren had already gone into heat a few days earlier. Eren had also been receiving courting gifts from the Alpha that had been tutoring him all semester. Levi had been granted permission by Eren to join him during his next heat and that next heat had started only days before Marco’s.

Armin didn’t know where he would be staying and it worried him. He could always go and stay in the spare dorm rooms that were available for Omegas in his position, he had always seen them as necessary for other Omegas and not himself. There weren’t very many unmated Omegas ate his school unfortunately, they were all pairing off as they found their mates. Armin couldn’t blame them, he only had a few months left until graduation and at 22 his chances of finding an unbonded Alpha were getting slim.

Worst case scenario he could always bond with Mikasa, she was an Alpha. Not that Armin felt any attraction to her and Mikasa had voiced her opinion about his scent, being too sweet and unappealing, on various occasions. She would be there for him if Armin ever felt like he had no other options. He would hate to do that to her or himself so he would much rather remain unclaimed and live his life on edge, forever aware of other Alpha’s who would think nothing of picking up a small Omega who was all alone.

Those were the thoughts that occupied Armin’s mind as he walked the busy path to his favorite bar and grill to get a bite to eat since all of his friends were busy with other things, Mikasa was out with Sasha and Annie getting dinner and enjoying a girl’s night out. Armin had been invited, but after they had dressed him up as a girl at the last girl’s night he refused to go to another.

Armin sat in the brightest corner of the bar with a view that encompassed ninety percent of the tables so he would be prepared if someone tried any funny business. The bartender quirked an eyebrow at Armin’s scent. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was a fertile unclaimed Omega on his own. The Beta bartender nodded to himself and came over to take Armin’s order. Against his better judgment, Armin allowed himself to indulge in an alcoholic beverage. He finished the drink before his food arrived and it was replaced with another drink. He wasn’t surprised Alpha’s would buy him drinks but would not have enough courage to actually come talk to him. Armin wouldn’t be against a friendly chat, there was no way that he was going to go home with an Alpha he met at a bar.

He was on his third drink by the time the large burger and fries he ordered was placed in front of him. As he took the first bite of his burger, Armin became aware of a menacing scent wafting of an Alpha seated near him. The bartender didn’t seem to notice the new addition to the groups of people seated at the bar.

Armin glanced over towards the man, he appeared to be in his mid-forties and his movements hinted to him being highly intoxicated despite the early hour. He had another beer in his hand and he took a swig before he suddenly turned to face Armin smiling lecherously.

“Well? What do have here, a cute, little, lonely Omega? How about joining me and my friends tonight? We can have a good time and the drinks would be free,” the Alpha said a slur making it hard to understand him.

“No, thank you. I am waiting for someone,” Armin said timidly while he played with his phone. He had prepped it to dial the police should things turn out badly.

The man turned back to his beer allowing Armin to finish his food as quickly as possible. The bartender looked at him curiously when Armin asked for his check. He paid his bill and was getting up to leave when the Alpha from before grabbed his arm.

“What happened to the friend you were waiting on? Did ya get stood up? Poor baby, how about coming with me to have a good time?” the man said his breath stank of beer and it made Armin want to vomit.

Armin knew that he was usually attracted to mature individuals, generally men, but this wasn’t the type of mature he wanted. He definitely wasn’t into slightly overweight, balding men that masked their scent with cigarettes, sweat, and alcohol.

“Sir, please release my arm. I don’t want to go with you,” Armin said trying to be more intimidating than he was.

The man didn’t release him arm unfortunately, instead he chose to stand up and pull on his arm dragging Armin with him. “I insist. You should come with me. I can make the pain of being stood up easier.” The man tightened his grip on Armin’s arm as Armin attempted to pull his arm free from the vice like grip, to no avail.

Armin looked around the bar panicked, he could sense that he was giving off distressed pheromones yet no one turned to look his way. The Beta bartender was in the middle of a conversation while making a drink at the other end of the bar. The other patrons were too busy with their own problems or conversations that they didn’t even glance his way.

Armin frantically reached into his pocket trying to grab his phone. Seconds after he pulled it free of this pocket the man grabbed it.

“Sorry, babe. I can’t have you calling for help. I need you come with me and I will show you a good time. I promise that you will enjoy every minute of it, numerous Alphas doting on your perfect little body. What more can you ask for?” the man sneered, gripping Armin so tightly he thought the man’s fingernails would cut through the thin sweater he wore and into his skin. The man suddenly jerked on his arm and Armin heard a pop and gasped when pain radiated from him shoulder. Armin did not fight the man as much as he wanted to for fear of getting seriously injured.

“Please let me go. I don’t want to go with you,” Armin said fear making his voice quake. Internally Armin regretted going out alone, and vowed to never do it again if someone would just look his way and offer to help him.

The man ignored his refusal yet again and began to yank on Armin’s arm more violently the closer they got to the exit. Armin could feel the cool air draft into the bar when the door opened in front of them.

A blonde man, who appeared to be in his thirties, opened the door and Armin reeled back from the sudden scent of the virile Alpha in front of him. Armin’s gaze locked on the man’s icy blue one and Armin decided to try his luck with this stranger.

“Oh, there you are! I thought you weren’t going to show,” Armin called out as his abductor attempted to pull him through the doorway.

The man blinked in confusion, but quickly recovered picking up on the distressed scent coming off of the blonde Omega being dragged out of the bar.

“I am so sorry. Work went late and then I got caught in traffic,” the blonde man said placing a hand on the other Alpha’s shoulder.

The man suddenly released Armin’s arm and made to back out of the door, but the blonde Alpha didn’t release his shoulder.

The blonde Alpha looked around the bar, noticing the ignorant people within and raised his voice as he said, “You people are despicable! You were going to allow this scumball Alpha to drag away a defenseless Omega. I could smell his distressed scent a block away from here and not a one of you so much as looked towards the doorway.” The blond turned towards the man who attempted to abduct Armin and snarled, “And you! You are a disgrace to all Alphas. You are the reason Omegas are afraid to go anywhere alone or even set foot outside of their own homes. If I catch you coming near my Omega again, you will wish for a merciful punishment, but I will make it so painful your future offspring will feel it. Do you understand me?”

The man was cowering under that gaze of the Alpha threatening him. He attempted to speak but nothing but a squeak could be heard so instead he frantically nodded.

“Good, now get out of here before I change my mind,” the blonde said releasing him and shoving him towards the door.

As soon as the man scurried through the door Armin felt himself be engulfed in a hug. He was surrounded by the strong soothing scent of the blonde Alpha, who had rescued him. He buried his face in the man’s chest and just inhaled his heady scent. Never before had he been so affected by another’s scent. He felt so relaxed, but also aroused all at once. Nevertheless, he could feel the adrenaline rush from the previous events fading away and he wasn’t surprised when he began to shake and tears began to stream from his eyes.

The blonde man buried his face in Armin’s neck and whispered, “Shhh, it will be okay. The bad Alpha is gone. It is okay, I’m here. Shhh… sweet, it is okay.”

Armin felt himself calming down and unconsciously tilting his head away so that the man had better access to his neck. The blonde man took advantage of that and began rubbing his nose back and forth on Armin’s neck where the scent gland was located.

Armin found himself gasping at the foreign sensation and gripping the lapels of the Alpha’s jacket and standing on his tiptoes in order to bury his face in the man’s neck as well. He felt a jolt go through his body and all the tension suddenly eased out of his body. All he wanted to do was curl up with this Alpha and get covered in his scent so that no one would doubt who he belonged to.

“Excuse me?” a voice called to his right, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Armin blinked owlishly at the person who had interrupted him. “Yes?” he said voice cracking slightly.

“Would you mind moving from the doorway? The other guests would like to enter and exit,” the man, Armin recognized as the Beta bartender, said.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Armin said embarrassed and made to pull away from the man in order to get out of the doorway. But the blonde Alpha had other ideas and a low rumble could be heard coming from him. To Armin’s ears it sounded like a growl and that angered him for some reason.

“Excuse me? Hey you, would you please stop that? We’re blocking the doorway,” Armin said trying to be nice. He gently poked at the man’s chest to get his attention, but the man didn’t budge.

“Oh my God! Hey Mr. Alpha, I get it you don’t want to move, but if you don’t let go of me I’m going to kick you in the shin. We need to move out of the doorway.” Armin’s patience was wearing thin when the man didn’t budge or even register his words.

Fed up with being ignored Armin raised his arm and brought the meaty part of his fist down onto the man’s head. The man pulled back glaring and growling deep in his throat. Armin fought the urge to cower and apologize for his actions.

“Oh, that got your attention? Well okay then, we need to move out of the doorway. So stop your pouting, we are only going to move to a table. I still have to thank you for saving me,” Armin said grabbing the Alpha’s hand and trying to pull the man along with him to a vacant table on their left.

The blonde man shook his head and then nodded as he allowed Armin to pull him along behind him. As soon as they were seated, Armin sighed and leaned his head back. The bartender had followed them unfortunately.

“Umm… I believe this is your phone, it was on the floor by the door,” he said looking uncomfortable.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Armin said glad that the creep hadn’t made off with his phone. He placed his phone down on the table and locked gazes with the blonde, blue-eyed Alpha who had rescued him.

Armin reached his hand out nervously. “So…umm… Hi, my name is Armin. Thank you for saving me, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if he got me out the door.”

The man scrubbed his hands over his face and then cleared his throat before reaching out to shake Armin’s hand. He didn’t let go, instead lowering both their hands to the table and covering Armin’s hand with his much larger one.

“My name is Erwin, I want to apologize for my behavior. Normally, I can hold my temper much better; I don’t know what took over me. Did that creep hurt you in anyway? Because I swear I will make him pay.” Erwin’s words were as cold as ice and Armin feared that he would go after the man.

“I’m okay, I promise. You don’t need to go after him, just let him go. Please? Why don’t you get some food or something, my treat, as a thank you for helping me out?” Armin said no read to let Erwin leave just yet.

“Umm… I was just coming from dinner when I could smell a distressed Omega, well you, and I rushed right over here. I was on my way home, I think I left the cab waiting over on 47th Avenue. But if it would make you feel better, maybe I will order a drink. I’m not quite ready to leave your company,” Erwin said flagging down a waiter.

“Wait a second! Did you say 47th Avenue? That’s like six blocks from here! There is no way you could have smelled me that far from here,” Armin puzzled.

The waitress walked up and asked for their order, after each of them ordered a drink she left.

Armin was lost in thought, and didn’t realize he had started mumbling, “…that’s not possible…right…maybe across the street…not that far…unless…”

“Unless, what?” Erwin interrupted.

“Unless, you are my destined mate,” Armin answered unconsciously.

“I would be perfectly okay with that,” Erwin said squeezing Armin’s hand lightly.

“Whoa! Wait, what? Okay with what?” Armin squeaked roused from his roaming thoughts.

Erwin chuckled and waited for the waitress to place their drinks down on the table and leave before he spoke.

“I would be perfectly fine with us being destined mates. I was beginning to wonder if I had to go to a scenting clinic in order to find you. It wasn’t the most ideal meeting, but I’m not going to argue with it. Especially, when I found my cute, little Omega.”

“Hold on a second. I said it was possible, not that we were…” Armin trailed off lost in thought yet again.

He thought back to his immediate reaction to the Alpha, how he had immediately felt relief and safe despite the danger. How he had willingly bared his neck for the Alpha while clutching at his jacket. Also the jolt that had gone through his body when he had buried his nose in the Alpha’s neck. Armin was already dreading leaving the Alpha’s company.

“Oh, shit!” Armin said suddenly, startling Erwin. “Okay, so yeah I guess we are mates. Stupid Omega classes don’t prepare you for anything. They act like everything will be slow and easy to understand. I’m calling bullshit! This is confusing as hell,” Armin ranted.

Erwin chuckled, “How about we go back a few steps and talk? Get to know each other? My name is Erwin Smith, I am 27, an unbonded Alpha, and I am a History Professor at the local graduate school. Your turn.”

Armin took a deep breath and answered, “My full name is Armin Arlert. I am 22 and an unbonded Omega. So I guess, I am about to graduate with my undergraduate degree in Broad-field Social Sciences and Teaching. I want to teach middle school Social Studies.”

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Erwin teased. “Hhmm, I have two really close friends, Mike, who's a Beta, and Levi, who is a recently bonded Alpha.”

“Did you say Levi? Short, black hair, clean freak?” Armin asked startled by the name.

“Yeah? Do you know him too?” Erwin said his brow twitching angrily. He wasn’t too keen on the idea of his Omega being near other Alphas.

“Well sort of, he is bonded to my best friend Eren. My other friend is Mikasa, she is an Alpha but she is like my sister. I live on campus with another Omega, his name is Marco and his Alpha is Jean. They have dibs on the room for the week since Marco went into heat yesterday.” Armin said enjoying how easy it was to talk about his life with Erwin.

“So you came out by yourself because everyone was busy? I know Levi is with Eren since his heat started like three days ago. You should have stayed with that Alpha girl, she would have kept you safe,” Erwin chided.

“Mikasa is busy at girl’s night, I didn’t want to bother her,” Armin mumbled. He felt bad about disappointing Erwin, it was going to take some time to get used to the effect that Erwin had on his emotions.

Erwin clicked his tongue, shaking his head at Armin. “Well I am glad that I was able to come and save you. Did you want another drink or did you want to head out?”

Armin looked down at his empty drink, wondering when he had finished it. “Um, I am good. I think five drinks is more than enough for one day. Just let me pay for the drinks and we can go I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it, the waitress said they were on the house. As a congratulations for finding a mate and an apology for not stopping the creep.” Erwin said standing up and guiding Armin up with the hand he still held.

“What? When did that happen?” Armin asked confused.

“One of the times you were lost in thought and when I tried to get her attention to pay the tab.” Erwin said leading Armin to the exit and holding the door open for him.

“I don’t remember that. You better not be lying to me,” Armin threatened lightly.

I swear it is the truth. So I was thinking that we should take a stroll in the nearby park. What do you think?” Erwin proposed tucking Armin’s arm under his, keeping their fingers entwined.

“That sounds lovely,” Armin said giving into the giddy feeling and ignoring the unease that was lurking behind the joyous feelings.


	2. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. I am so happy that people have already bookmarked it. Just wow!  
> WARNING!! Smut in this chapter!!

About an hour later, they found themselves seated on a bench watching the sun set and the stars become visible. They had talked about anything and everything. It wasn’t until Armin’s phone buzzed that they realized how late it was and that the air temperature had dropped. Looking down at his phone Armin saw a text from Mikasa.

Heard you need a place to crash, key is on  
the top of the door frame. Let yourself in.

Erwin read the message out of the corner of his eye and he could feel himself bristling with anger. He was quickly pulled out of it when he felt Armin shiver.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about the temperature dropping as the sun died out. Here take my coat. My suit jacket is warm enough for me,” Erwin said slipping off his jacket and wrapping Armin up in it.

Armin was suddenly engulfed in the crisp arousing smell of Erwin and he felt his stomach clench and the uneasiness from earlier suddenly made sense. He could smell his heat pheromones suddenly waft off his body as his stomach clenched again. He could feel his slick trickling out and moistening his boxers. He needed to think fast because the smell of his heat would attract any Alpha in the area. He should have been smarter, kept closer tabs on his heat, there was so much he should have done, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

Erwin was hit by the sweetest smell mixed with the unique smell that he attributed to Armin. He turned to look at Armin, whose cheeks were flushed and he looked to be in pain. The wonderful scent was coming off of Armin and Erwin had to fight his instincts to jump him right there in the park. He had been around Omegas in heat before, he knew how to control himself in situations like this. But it was his mate and his instincts were urging him to claim his mate, to make it official, to make it so that no other Alpha would doubt his claim on his Omega. He took shallow breaths through his mouth and tried to focus his thoughts on something other than mating with the Omega next to him.

“Erwin!” Armin said in a pained voice that hid nothing of his panic. “You need to get me out of here. My heat started, so I need to … I really need to get somewhere safe,” Armin pleaded. He pulled the jacket tighter around his shoulders and inhaled the scent of Erwin and tried to hold in his small whimpers and to control his breathing so it didn’t sound like pants.

Erwin jumped to action immediately, scooping Armin up in his arms and tucking his head up against his neck. It was the place where his scent was the strongest and it would help to ease Armin’s discomfort temporarily. “Hush, I will take care of you. Just breathe. My place or Mikasa’s?” Erwin asked, but when he got no answer he urged Armin to make his choice quicker. 

“No, not Mikasa. She smells gross, it makes me sick. I want my bed,” Armin whined as he allowed Erwin to take care of him. He felt so content and safe in his Alpha’s arms. If he wasn’t in heat it would have been relaxing.

“I’m sorry sweet, but I can’t take you there. You said Marco is in heat. You will have to make do with my place. Okay?”

Armin squirmed in his arms but eventually nodded. He voice hitched as he whined, “Okay, please hurry though it’s getting worse.”

Erwin could tell, he was forcing himself to ignore the arousal licking its way through his veins and the erection straining against his pants. Fortunately, the park they had chosen to stroll in was about a block from his apartment complex.

By the time there were getting through the entrance and on to the elevator, Armin had started to writhe and pant in his arms. Erwin could see that Armin was having a difficult time staving off the worst of his heat symptoms. Small whining moans escaped Armin’s throat as he fought it off. Erwin’s Alpha scent was helping him keep the worst at bay, but it wouldn’t last forever. Armin could feel the flames of his heat engulfing his entire body and he hoped that they would reach Erwin’s apartment before he lost all control of his actions.

The elevator dinged and a man attempted to get on with them. Erwin didn’t realize he was growling until the man backed off and made no move to get on with them. The man looked down at the ground hands in the air not wanting to seem threatening in any way. Armin didn’t know how to react because he was pleased by the aggressive stance his mate took to ward off any who would attempt to take him, but he also knew logically that they were not slaves to their instincts. He couldn’t focus too much thought on that as he felt another strong wave of heat pass through his body. More slick leaking from his hole and soaking into his boxers. The next time the elevator dinged and the door opened they were on Erwin’s floor.

Armin was so delirious, he was ready to assault Erwin. He wanted to push the Alpha to the ground and ride his enormous cock. He wanted Erwin to fuck him against the wall until he came screaming. He wanted to feel the Alpha knot inside of him, filling him up until his stomach felt like it was going to explode with the amount of cum in his body. The most pressing thought was that he wanted to bite down the scent gland on Erwin’s neck so that it would produce more of his Alpha pheromones. That sounded like the best idea to Armin and one he could easily act upon. He burrowed his nose as closely as he could to the scent gland on Erwin’s neck gently kissing and licking it before he suddenly bit down.

Erwin almost dropped Armin on the floor in the middle of the hallway and took him right there, but they were right down the hall from his door. Armin had absolutely no idea what his actions had done to Erwin. His little bite had shown that he was accepting Erwin as his Alpha. That they would be completing the mating bond soon. Armin’s scent had changed subtly, just enough that an onlooker would know that he had claimed his Alpha. The subtle change was enough to stroke Erwin’s ego and drive his Alpha instincts closer to the surface. His erection twitched and strained against his pants even more.

Suddenly they were at his door and Erwin had to figure out how he was going to get them inside with his brain programmed towards fucking his mate. He looked down at Armin and groaned. The Omega’s skin was flushed and his chest was raising up and down quickly with the short panting breaths he was talking. One of his hands could be seen gripping Erwin’s jacket with white knuckles and the other near his crotch lightly rubbing against the erection contained by his jeans. Erwin wanted to continue watching the Omega’s actions, but he reminded himself that they need to get out of the hallway. He gently placed Armin’s feet on the ground and dug in his jacket pockets awkwardly until he found his keys. They somehow managed to get the open and no sooner had he turned the lock then Armin let out a strangled whine.

Erwin couldn’t restrain himself as he looked at his Omega panting and moaning as his body demanded that he have sec or seek sexual relief in some way. He was on Armin in seconds, sliding the oversized jacket off his shoulders followed by the loose sweater that Armin wore to cover his arms. Armin did nothing to fight him, allowing his Alpha to dote on him and remove the stifling clothing.

As Erwin went to pull Armin’s t-shirt off of him he noticed the bruises and nail marks from the creep at the bar. Erwin wanted to go and find that Alpha and beat him so badly that he ended up in the hospital, but his Omega needed him and he couldn’t leave to go hunt down that Alpha if he needed to care for his Omega. His instincts were conflicted but a whimper from Armin made the decision for him. He would stay with his Omega. Pulling the shirt off of Armin, Erwin littered kisses all over the exposed flesh and smiled when he hear small whines and gasps. He gently kissed the marks left by the other Alpha on Armin’s arm before heading upwards for more pleasurable pursuits. 

Armin let out a loud moan as Erwin suddenly nuzzled against the scent gland on the right side of his neck. His hot breath teasing the area but producing the contact that Armin craved. Erwin’s hands caressed his rib cage, thumbs teasing his nipples with each stroke upwards. The sensations were driving him insane, they did nothing but fuel the fire consuming him. Armin barred his throat for Erwin, who took the opportunity to kiss the area and suck on the sensitive spot until a dark bruise marked the area for future reference. The teasing of his scent gland caused Armin to release more of his Omega pheromones into the air and combine with the heat pheromones that he was producing at phenomenal rates.

Armin let loose a loud moan and pressed his body closer to Erwin’s. He couldn’t think of anything besides the heady scent of Erwin’s arousal and the overpowering scent of an Alpha, his Alpha. Everything felt good it did nothing to stop the fire of his heat from consuming him. He needed relief in order to think. He needed Erwin pounding into his body and knotting him. He needed to be pleasured so good that he blacked out. He needed, he needed everything that Erwin could give him. He let out a whine thinking about it and instantly became aware of how much slick he had produced. It had soaked through his boxers and through his pants. The damp, stickiness made him uncomfortable and he began to pull at his pants wanting them off of his body.

Erwin pulled away from Armin’s throat when he heard a distressed whine, the first thing he noticed was Armin pulling at his pants.

“Shhh sweet, I am going to help you,” Erwin said reaching for Armin’s hands and trapping them both in his one hand, effectively pinning Armin. Erwin’s voice had a huskiness to it that made Armin shiver, but he didn’t fight against his restraints instead he allowed Erwin to take charge. Erwin managed to unbutton the pants and drag them down Armin’s hips before the full scent of his slick got to him. Armin saw his eyes darken with lust and he couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped passed his lips.

Erwin scooped him up suddenly and charged to his bedroom, throwing Armin onto the bed. In a matter of seconds he was pulling Armin’s shoes and pants off so that he was spread out naked before him. He slipped off his suit jacket and let it pool on the floor, as it was joined by his white button-down shirt. He was glad that it was a casual Friday so he didn’t have to deal with a tie slowing him down. Erwin climbed on the bed poised over Armin, his eyes taking in everything about his Omega. The faint red tinge to his overheated skin, the slick covered ass and thighs, the straining erection with dribbles of pre-come on the tip, the rising and falling of his chest as he panted for breath, the sweat covering his body, and the slight noises that he made as he struggled to contain his moans. 

“Mine,” growled Erwin as he flipped Armin onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air. When Armin squirmed, a low growl could be heard rumbling deep in Erwin’s throat. Armin whined, but remained still as Erwin positioned him on his knees. He didn’t want to anger his Alpha, he had heard too many stories about Alphas becoming violent when they mated with their Omega for the first time. He didn’t want to have that happen with them.

Backing up Erwin got to enjoy the lovely view of Armin submitting to him, allowing him to possess him as fully as possible. His Alpha instincts were thrilled that his Omega was presenting his ass so beautifully, it made it easier to take him, made it easier to mate. Erwin reached out and caressed Armin’s ass, fingers getting covered in slick as he pried Armin’s cheeks apart before leaning forward and licking at the pucker he found there. The taste of Armin’s slick on his tongue made Erwin believe he was in Nirvana. It was the nectar of the gods, why else would his Omega try to avoid other Alphas while in heat.

Armin couldn’t stop the shiver that wracked through his body no more than he could prevent himself from crowing with the amount of pleasure passing through him. Erwin’s tongue pressed against his opening and Armin swore his body produced more slick because of it.

“More,” Armin panted unable to stop himself from begging.

Erwin chuckled as he pulled away and slipped two fingers into Armin without warning.

“How does that feel?”

All Armin could do was gasp and moan as he pushed back against Erwin’s fingers. He tried to fuck himself on Erwin’s fingers but they didn’t fill him enough, they didn’t go deep enough. Erwin made a point of avoiding the spot that brought him the most pleasure when struck. He knew that Erwin was aware of how close he was to coming and that was why Erwin was denying him his release.

“Erwin…please?” Armin begged.

“Please, what?” Erwin teased, knowing exactly what Armin wanted.

Armin whined trying to convey what he wanted without saying it directly, but Erwin wasn’t letting up on the question going so far as to pull his fingers out and leave Armin’s hole empty.

“Please, what?” Erwin asked again shoving his fingers back into Armin’s hole and striking his prostate causing Armin’s eyes to roll into the back of his head momentarily. Erwin didn’t finger him for long, pulling his fingers out almost immediately after hitting his prostate.

Armin’s voice got stuck in his throat and he let got a soundless scream. When he found his voice he begged, “No! Please… I want you. Please take me, fill me up. Please Erwin.” Armin could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he whined and his muscles clenched on air. Armin’s moans became needier after Erwin took away all his physical contact.

Erwin unbuckled his belt and undid his pants as quickly as he could. He gave a sigh of relief as his member was freed from the constraints of his pants as he slipped both his boxers and pants down his hips and prepared to take his Omega. He could only imagine how tight and hot his Omega would be around him.

Armin let out a keening whine as soon as Erwin grabbed his hips. He could feel Erwin’s hot member pressing against his ass and teasing the pucker there. Armin pressed back against his Alpha trying to force him to enter him. Erwin stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and emitting a low growl. He was going to take his Omega at his pleasure, and he didn’t want to rush into it.

Armin instantly stilled no wanting to anger his Alpha, he could feel Erwin’s fingers resting on his collarbone pressing on the swollen scent gland on his neck. He wasn’t able to control the shivers that wracked through his body any longer letting them roll through him unchallenged as he let out quiet whimpers, waiting for Erwin to finally fill him.

The tight control he had over his desire slipped when Erwin heard Armin whimper. As an Alpha, he couldn’t allow his Omega to sound like he was in pain. Although he knew that it wasn’t truly pain that caused him to whimper Erwin still didn’t want Armin to make that sound because of something he did. The only way to rectify the situation was to please his Omega, Erwin thought as he grabbed Armin’s hips and lined himself up before slowly beginning to push into the already slick-coated hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me? I am already working on the next chapter. The easiest place to cut it was right in the middle of the scene. Let the suspense kill you ... or me I guess. Feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after chatting with creoleereri about the fic, I decided that I shouldn't leave you all hanging so here is the next chapter. I love all the feedback I have gotten for this fic. I still have plenty to type up for you guys since I have only reached 25 of 60. If you didn't already guess, I add more to the story as I am typing it up otherwise it wouldn't be taking so long to type up. Anyways, enjoy! :D  
> If anyone was wondering I do have a tumblr and it is maplelovermattie, I post a lot of random things on there. You can message me there too if you want to be anonymous.   
> WARNING!!! SMUT!!

Armin moaned as he felt Erwin filling him up, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be filled completely, wanted to have his Alpha knot inside of him, he wanted everything his Alpha could give him and more. He attempted to press back against Erwin to get him to enter faster, but the hand on his shoulders prevented him from doing so. Armin wanted to be filled so badly yet Erwin was taking his time. Armin didn’t understand why the Alpha didn’t just press into the hilt, he was ready. His hole was leaking slick, he could feel it running down his thighs.

Erwin leaned forward as he slowly entered Armin. Subconsciously, he remembered that this was his Armin’s first time with an Alpha and he didn’t want to hurt him. He draped himself over Armin’s smaller back so that he could bury his nose in the crook of Armin’s neck. The smell of Armin was intoxicating and he wanted to bite down on the swollen scent gland, but he held himself in check. There was a perfect time for everything and he didn’t want to send his Omega over the edge too soon. When Armin whined after becoming enveloped in the scent of is Alpha, Erwin’s control completely snapped and he slammed into Armin’s body to the hilt.

Armin couldn’t stave off his orgasm any longer with Erwin filled his needy hole. He felt so wonderfully full, it was a wonder he had waited so long to find his Alpha. All the nerves in his body seemed to buzz with energy and he was sure that his body was on fire. He was so focused on the blissful feeling of climaxing that he forgot that Erwin was still pounding into his hole and he was letting loose needy moans and begging for Erwin to go faster and to go harder. The haze that filled his mind had cleared up a bit when he came. He was now able to form coherent thoughts in the middle of his heat, and that astounded him. Never in all the years that he had experienced his heats was he able to think about things other than sex and how good it would feel to have an Alpha with him. The thoughts about sex were there but they were less insistent, easier to ignore, just less all-consuming. His mind felt like it was his again and that he had a choice in what happened. He could think about things beyond the pleasure of having sex with his Alpha, beyond the feeling of wondrous feeling of being filled to the brim, beyond all of it. But Armin didn’t want that at the moment he chose to be enraptured by the sensations, to take pleasure from the new experience, to just let himself go.

Armin couldn’t control himself as Erwin pounded into him, his words were broken by moans and keens of pleasure. Erwin was more than willing to fulfill his demands, even if they were disjointed. The swelling of his scent gland made it difficult to speak even if he wasn’t being overwhelmed by Erwin’s thrusts. Erwin could feel his knot forming as it was becoming more difficult to pound into Amin like he had been doing in the beginning. The copious amount of slick Armin was producing was doing nothing to change the situation, but that matter little to either of them. The added resistance made it more pleasurable for both of them.

Erwin reached around Armin and grabbed his erection and gave it a quick pump to see how close Armin was. It wasn’t hard for Erwin to realize that Armin was close as his erection was rock hard and his tip was leaking pre-come. The added stimulation caused Armin to jerk forward and crow with the added pleasure the friction had caused. Erwin continued to pump his hand on Armin’s erection making it difficult for Armin to think.

Erwin was extremely close to knotting, the bulge forming on his cock was hard to slip passed the tight ring of tissue that was the opening of Armin’s hole. He knew it would be solidifying soon, but he needed to pleasure his Omega first. Erwin leaned forward and whispered huskily in Armin’s ear, “Armin, come for me.”

Armin lost touch with reality when he heard Erwin’s words, he felt like he was on another plane of existence when he came screaming Erwin’s name. His body clamped down on Erwin’s erection locking him in place as he rode out his orgasm. The action of Armin’s body trying to lock him in sent more pleasure to Erwin’s cock causing the already large knot to solidify and lock him inside of Armin, but Erwin hadn’t found his release yet. After a few shallow thrusts into Armin’s quivering body he was coming, he face buried in Armin’s neck.

Armin was relishing his high from coming so hard when he was suddenly coming again. The feel of Erwin’s teeth sinking into his swollen scent gland on the right side of his neck sent him over the edge. His body was so oversensitive, every touch felt like it was charged with electricity sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He wasn’t able to think, if he had been able to he was sure that he would have thought about how he wasn’t in a very comfortable position or that they hadn’t thought about the risk of pregnancy or about how he hadn’t messaged anyone to let them know where he was. As it was, all he was able to think about was the feel of Erwin’s release beginning to fill his body.

Erwin wasn’t even aware that he had bitten down on Armin’s scent gland claiming his mate. When his mind cleared, he found himself placing soft kisses on Armin’s neck and rubbing his hands up and down his sides trying to sooth the tremors that were wracking his Omega’s body. All the while Erwin could feel himself releasing in small pleasurable bursts in the warm heat that was Armin’s body.

“Erwin…Erwin…uumm… Erwin… Are you awake?”

The sound of his name suddenly sank into his mind and Erwin realized that Armin was trying to get his attention. “Hmm?” Erwin wasn’t quite ready to form real words content to bask in the afterglow.

“So I am completely fine with you not talking, but could we maybe reposition? You are heavy and I am starting to hurt from holding us both up,” Armin said with a pained gasp.

Erwin suddenly jolted to attention when he heard that his Omega was in pain. He had to fix that because his Omega was supposed to be happy and feeling good. However, suddenly jerking upwards wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever done. 

Armin was unable to contain the pained squeal that escaped his lips when Erwin jerked pulling on the knot tying them together. He had never experienced such excruciating pain, it felt like Erwin was trying to tear him apart. His Omega instincts were screaming at him to tell him Alpha to stop moving, that the knot was supposed to stay inside of him. Thankfully, Erwin stopped moving and pressed closer to him, relieving the strain on his body. He couldn’t stop the winces and hitched breaths of air that followed as the pain left his body.

Erwin leaned down kissing Armin’s shoulder and whispering apologies as he slowly shifted them onto their sides. It wasn’t without difficulties as he accidently put strain on the knot causing Armin to whimper in pain a second and third time. 

When they were finally situated, Erwin vowed not to move again until his knot had deflated. He couldn’t believe how terrible he was at caring for his Omega. It was his job as an Alpha to make sure that his Omega didn’t feel any discomfort, or that was what he had been taught by his father.

“I’m so sorry Armin,” Erwin said pressing kisses to the bite mark he could see prominently on Armin’s throat. It pleased his Alpha side to see that he mate bore his mark, it meant that no one would challenge his claim to this Omega. 

“It’s okay. I’m alright, just don’t do it again. Okay?” Armin said reaching a hand backwards to run his fingers through Erwin’s hair. It was slightly sweaty from their previous excursions, but Armin didn’t mind.

“I don’t plan on moving again until my knot is deflated. I don’t want to hurt you. I should have taken into consideration our sizes when I knotted. I shouldn’t have taken you from behind the first time. I’m sorry Armin. I was being stupid…”

“Shhh… It’s alright. I promise you that I am fine. We both got carried away, it isn’t your fault,” Armin said his words followed by a slight moan.

“Okay, only if you are sure,” Erwin said placing a kiss on Armin’s neck and slipping an arm under his side to rest his hand on Armin’s stomach idly running his fingers up and down. His Omega had such smooth skin and the most delicious scent.

Armin whimpered and Erwin nuzzled into his neck placing kisses on the scent gland he found there. The scent was intoxicating, the smell made his cock twitch and release a few bursts quicker than the previous ones.

Armin could feel Erwin’s cum filling him up and he was sure that he was developing a small pooch on his stomach from it. He felt so full, it was extremely satisfying to be filled by his Alpha and to be filled with his cum. He could understand why Marco loved it when Jean came to relieve his heat. Just the thought of going through his heat alone sounded unappealing, why would he do that if he had a perfectly good Alpha to take care of him. If it was anything to go by he was sure that Erwin was enjoying himself too. He seemed to be fascinated by the small pooch Armin had developed because he kept ghosting his fingers over it, causing pleasurable sparks to shoot through Amin’s body. Armin could feel Erwin’s knot beginning to deflate and he realized that he didn’t feel so tightly locked to him, a fact that saddened him.

He didn’t spare the thought too much attention because he was getting sleepy, but he fighting off the urge to nap even though he knew he would need it in the coming days. The urge to build a nest took more precedence over sleep in his mind, and Armin impatiently waited for Erwin’s knot to deflate so he could create his temporary nest. Armin was extremely comfortable wrapped in Erwin’s arms, but he needed the intimate closeness that his nest provided. His Omega instincts insisting that if he didn’t create his nest, he wouldn’t be prepared to care for his future young. Armin ignored that thought and instead focused on the thought of being surrounded by the scents of Erwin and their matings and the warm, soft darkness that his nest created for them.

Armin was still baffled by the fact that he hadn’t realized that he was pre-heat until it was already happening. Usually he would spend the few days before his heat anxious and irritable building and destroying his nest multiple times until he got it perfect. Thinking back on earlier in the evening, Armin remembered that he had eaten a large dinner, bulking up for the next few days and he had been distressed by the thought that he was being kicked out of his space by Marco’s heat. Not to mention he had been spending time with two Omegas that had been going through pre-heat for the last week. That by itself was enough to trigger an early heat because his heat would sync up with the other Omegas around him. Add in to the mix the fact that he had been threatened by a dangerous Alpha and then suddenly meeting his mate and his hormones and emotions were pretty much on a rollercoaster.

While he was lost in thought he didn’t realize that Erwin’s knot had deflated and he was pulling out of Armin until he was bereft of Erwin’s warmth surrounding him. This realization caused him to let loose a quiet whimpering plea.

Erwin pulled out and he glanced down to see his cum trickling out of Armin’s ass. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sight of his Omega filled with him cum. Maybe his Omega was already growing their child inside of him. Erwin knew instinctively that he was a fertile Alpha and that his Omega was fertile and begging to be filled with his child. It was a primal urge to see his Omega’s belly swollen with his young. Erwin shook his head attempting to clear it off the strong thoughts brought about by his Alpha side.

“Armin, I will be right back I am going to go grab a damp washcloth to clean us up,” Erwin said slipping off the bed and into the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be working on chapter 4 really soon, I do have class and work during the week so it will be harder to update as often, but I will do what I can. Like always feel free to comment or leave suggestions.


	4. Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on getting this chapter done so soon, but here it is. I am just warning you it gets feelsie, but everything is alright in the end, I promise. Oh, right thank you for all the wonderful comments! And thank you to the person who shared it on Tumblr, that was nice to find under the Winmin tab :/ I don't know what else to say here so enjoy.

Armin whimpered at the loss of Erwin’s presence, but it gave him time to make his nest. Getting out of bed, he began to wander around Erwin’s apartment collecting all the soft blankets and pillows he could find. He only stopped long enough to pick up the discarded dress shirt Erwin had worn earlier and pull it on before exploring. It was too large for him hanging well passed his ass, but it smelled strongly of Erwin, a detail that made him smile.

Armin was disappointed when his search turned up too few items, but it made sense. This was the home of a previously unbonded Alpha. There was no why that Erwin had been prepared for an Omega in heat to suddenly traipse into his life. Armin saw a few more pillows laying on the couch, but they didn’t look all that comfy. The feeling of cum trickling out of his hole and down his thigh was enough to deter him from wandering over to grab them. 

Returning to the bedroom, Armin promptly forgot about his leaking ass and became consumed by the desire to create his nest. He rearranged all the pillows on the bed, adding the ones he had found around the apartment, to form a three-sided wall. He was glad that Erwin had plenty of pillows on his bed so that the structure was relatively tall for being made out of pillows. He threw the two throw blankets he had found over the top, shoving the excess material into any gaps he saw to that his nest would be sturdy. He pulled up the comforter and used it to line the bottom of his nest and finally pulled up the top sheet as well. The was the one he wrapped himself in before crawling into his nest, resigned that this was the best he could do in the foreign environment that was Erwin’s apartment.

Armin began to wonder where Erwin had disappeared to, hadn’t he said something about going to get a damp rag to clean them off. The sudden change in focus was prompted by Armin’s realization that his heat was creeping back up, that soon he would be begging to be filled again. He could feel his body warming up, his slick leaking out of his ass mixed with Erwin’s cum and his dick already half-hard. He knew that he still had a while before he was consumed by the heat again, but he wanted Erwin. Armin couldn’t hold back his disappointed whine when Erwin didn’t appear when he thought about him. Armin couldn’t control himself, he knew that his emotions became erratic when his heat occurred. There was no way for him to prevent the tears he felt forming leak from the corners of his eyes. His breath hitching as his whimpers became louder, closer to a distressed cry due to Erwin’s prolonged absence.

Armin’s thoughts took a dark turn, maybe Erwin didn’t want him as a mate instead wanting him for the sex. Only wanting to use him and because Armin was such a bad lay, he couldn’t even stay the entire length of his heat. Armin’s whimpering tears became actual body shaking sobs due to the depressing thoughts and he pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He buried his face in the sleeves of Erwin’s shirt as his mind was consumed by the darkness.

Erwin suddenly charged into his bedroom when he heard Armin’s sobs. He didn’t understand why his Omega was so upset. He had only stepped out of the room to make a few calls to his job to inform them that he wouldn’t be able to attend work for the next week so he could take care of his mate. He had also taken the liberty to notify Armin’s college of his absence as well. He had been standing in the kitchen grabbing a glass, he intended to fill with juice for his Omega, when he heard Armin’s cries.

He spotted Armin curled up in the crude structure that was apparently serving as his nest. Erwin made a mental note to show Armin the linen closet out in the hallway and to show him the extra room that was off of his bedroom. His apartment had been constructed with a heat room off the master bedroom. Although Erwin had been an unbonded Alpha when he moved in, he had taken into consideration the fact that he would be courting an Omega at some point in the future and it was better to be prepared for life changing experiences.

“Armin,” Erwin called out, notifying Armin that he was in the room with him. He knew that Armin would be able to sense when he entered the room, but he took no chances of spooking his already distraught Omega. “Please tell me what’s wrong?” Erwin pleaded as he knelt on the bed, not daring to disturb Armin in his nest. It wasn’t a place he had been welcomed into yet and no matter how strongly his instincts were screaming at him to cuddle and comfort his Omega he wasn’t going to invade the space he had claimed as his own.

Armin’s sobs quieted to whimpers, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he curled in on himself more in an attempt to hide from Erwin’s presence. Thinking that if Erwin couldn’t see him and he couldn’t see Erwin then he wasn’t really there.

“Armin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but I am sorry. Please just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it. Armin?” Erwin pleaded, laying himself on the end of the bed attempting to get a view of Armin. He was disappointed when he noticed that Armin’s back was what faced the entrance to his nest.

Armin sniffled loudly, but he was listening to Erwin. He was struggling with the desire to believe Erwin’s words, he wanted to believe they were true, but he couldn’t ignore the negligent actions. Apparently, his mouth wasn’t connected to his brain because he found himself responding to Erwin. “You left me all alone. You don’t want me and I’m a terrible Omega. I want to go home. Please leave me, find someone else to be your Omega.” Armin’s words become unintelligible by the time he finished, as his voice was cracking due to his distressed state.

Erwin groaned and let loose a distraught noise. “Shhh, shhh, shhh. Please listen to me. I’m sorry, I went to call my job and your school. After that, I was getting you a glass of juice. I didn’t mean to leave you for so long. Your school wanted all kinds of information and I didn’t have it all and it was taking a long time. Please believe me when I say, I still want you Armin. You are a wonderful Omega, you are my Omega and I don’t want anyone else. I just didn’t want us to have problems with work and class when your heat was over. I was trying to be a good Alpha and handle all the details concerned with the outside world for us.” Erwin reached out his hand stopping short of entering Armin’s nest, he just wanted to touch his mate.

Armin allowed Erwin’s words to sink in and smelled the air to determine if Erwin was lying. He was pleased when he discovered that Erwin’s scent only gave away that he was conflicted and distressed, nothing hinting that his mate was lying to him. Armin slowly turned over to face the opening, he saw Erwin’s arm outstretched his hand just outside of his nest. Erwin’s gaze locked on his and Armin could see a small smile on his face. He still looked to be upset and apologetic which made Armin feel terrible for jumping to conclusions.

“Armin, please believe me! I didn’t want to make you think that I didn’t desire you as a mate. I just wanted to make it easier to transition back into our regular lives. I wanted to protect my perfect little Omega. If you believe me, will you please come out? I have something that I want to show you,” Erwin crooned, begging Armin to believe him and to realize that he hadn’t meant to hurt his mate.

Armin slowly uncurled himself and began to crawl out of his nest dragging the sheet with him. When Erwin reached out to touch him, Armin skirted back. He wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. He wanted to see what Erwin wanted to show him though and then he would reassess how he felt. He wanted more time to think and fight off the negative thoughts. Perhaps letting Erwin cuddle him and make him feel safe would do most to reassure him than thinking. Once he was finally out of his nest, Armin heaved a displeased sigh when it collapsed in on itself. He frowned, angry and upset because he would have to make it all over again.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I will help you fix it. Now, hold on a second so I can show you something.” Erwin got up and walked over to the door Armin assumed was a closet and opened it.

Armin was momentarily distracted by Erwin’s body. Erwin hadn’t bothered to put anything on but his boxers. He could clearly see all the defined muscles on Erwin’s back and the arms. What amused him was the fact that Erwin had defined abdominal muscles but they gave way to a little bit of pudge. It made him think that Erwin hadn’t had time to work out in the recent weeks and his job as a professor didn’t allow for him to get enough exercise to maintain his perfect physique. Armin had the sudden desire to poke it and see if he could still feel the hard muscles that he knew were beneath the thin layer of fat. 

When Armin heard a faint “ta-da” he shook his head and refocused his mind on what the open door revealed. It was a small room, and it instantly sparked Armin’s interest. He got off the bed, dragging the sheet with him, so that he could check out the room. Armin knew what it was, it was a heat room. He couldn’t contain his happiness and he dropped the sheet on the floor when he reached out to hug Erwin. It was the best thing that Erwin could have shown him, now he could make his nest perfect and he didn’t have to worry about it being too small or it collapsing. Armin was super excited, he had never had the luxury of having a heat room to use when he went through his heat, just his bed in his old room at his grandfather’s house and his bed at school.

“So you can move your nest into here and I will go get you some more materials,” Erwin said with a smile, he was happy that his Omega wasn’t ignoring him any longer.

“I got all the things that I wanted from the living room,” Armin said, returning to the bed and dragging his nest materials across the room to the open door to the heat room.

“Armin, I have a linen closet with plenty more blankets and pillows. I might have stocked up some things for when I met my perfect Omega. So just hold on, okay? I am going to go get them,” Erwin said before walking out of the room, but he popped his head back in to say, “I promise, I will be back soon so don’t panic, okay?” Armin looked him in the eyes and nodded, and Erwin smiled before leaving the doorway.

Armin was arranging the things he already had in the heat room when Erwin returned. Erwin’s attention was instantaneously drawn to the upraised ass of his Omega. He could see a thin trickle of his come running down Armin’s thigh, Erwin could tell that it was mixed with Armin’s slick as he could smell the sweet scent of it in the air. His entire bedroom smelled like Armin and his heat pheromones making it hard for Erwin to think of anything besides claiming his mate a second time. Erwin shook himself, he wasn’t going to give into the urges that his Alpha side was suggesting. He needed to help his mate create his nest and then they could worry about other things, like having sex.

Erwin walked up to Armin and Armin looked up at him and smiled when he saw the multitude of bags that he held in his hands. Armin sniffed and was ecstatic when he smelled nothing but the bland packaging scent. Armin stood up and took the bags and placed them on the floor, he stood on his tiptoes and kissed the underside of Erwin’s chin as a thanks.

Erwin was pleased that Armin was accepting his gift of nesting materials, he knew that the bags contained blankets of varying sizes but all of them were soft. The same went for the pillows, his favorite pillow was the dark blue fuzzy one; it reminded him of the soft underbelly of a fluffy cat, he had been embarrassed when one of the store employees had seen him burying his face in it and rubbing it on his cheeks.

“Do you want me to help?” he asked when Amin stepped back and looked down at the pile of bags; there had to be at least six or seven of them.

Armin thought about it and decided that he did want some help, “Can you please open up the bags and hand me the things so I can position them in the nest?” It would make it easier for him so he wasn’t having to come out of the nest to grab things.

“Will do,” Erwin smiled, beginning to complete his task.

By the time they had emptied all the bags of blankets and pillows, Armin had been struggling to find places for things. He had never had an overabundance of nesting materials and it felt wonderful. He wouldn’t have to worry about a spot being too hard or not having something to cover it. It was also nice to not have to place blankets over the top of his nest because of the lowered ceiling in the room. It had come as a surprise to him when he realized that the floor wasn’t hard, that it had been covered with a thick, spongy, memory foam type of mat or something so that it was comfortable to just throw blankets over without having to place pillows under them. It was the best nest that Armin had ever made, comfy and sturdy. Once he had placed all the extra pillows in his nest, Armin turned to look at Erwin a huge grin plastered on his face.

Erwin was waiting outside of the room, looking in on his mate kneeling in his nest. He was waiting for Armin’s permission to enter.

“You can come in if you want,” Armin mumbled, shifting in his nest. Now that his nest was perfect, he was becoming fully focused on the rampaging heat coursing through his body. His heat was becoming more and more insistent and he knew that he would be begging Erwin to fill him soon. However, he still had a little while to wait before he would be lost to his heat and he wanted to make the most of the time.

Erwin crawled into the room and positioned himself behind Armin in the nest so that he could wrap his body around Armin. Armin relaxed into his touch and allowed his head to fall back against Erwin’s chest.

“I’m still really sorry about earlier, Armin. I never wanted to make you think that. I don’t want anyone but you, my perfect little Omega.”

“I believe you, my heat just makes it hard to think logically and because of that it is really hard to defeat the mentality that I am a failure as an Omega. From now on, can you promise me that you won’t go off without telling me? At least until my heat ends?”

“I can do that, I promise. I guess, I am doing a terrible job as your Alpha not only did I make you cry but I made you think that I didn’t want you. All I have done is mess things up with you,” Erwin berated himself.

“Have you ever been around an Omega in heat?” Armin asked. He already thought he knew the answer to that question, but he still wanted to know.

“No, I have been patiently waiting for you, I have only been with Betas until you. I think it had been at least two years since I have been with anyone at all,” Erwin said truthfully.

Armin blushed, very pleased by Erwin’s answer. Turning around so that he could face Erwin, he placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“It was my pleasure, no one could take the place of my perfect little Omega and you are more than I could have dreamed of.” Erwin placed light kisses all over Armin’s face and down his neck after confessing.

Armin tilted his head to the side to give Erwin better access to his swollen scent gland and the fresh mating mark on the right side of his neck.

“My heat hasn’t come back full force yet. Will you lay with me until it does? I really just want to cuddle with you,” Armin whispered, blushing due to his embarrassment.

“I would love nothing more, do you want to remove your shirt yet or do you want to wait?”

“Your shirt,” Armin muttered under his breath, his face felt like it was on fire as his blush darkened.

“That’s my shirt?”

Armin gave a slight nod, trying to bury his face in Erwin shoulder.

“Well that changes everything, please continue to wear it,” Erwin said with a quiet chuckle. Armin smiled when Erwin tucked him up against his chest before laying down. Armin left his head where it was nestled against Erwin’s shoulder, but brought his hand up and placed it on Erwin’s chest. Over his heart, the steady beat relaxed him and he felt himself nodding off. A nap sounded wonderful, he knew that soon his heat would make even that impossible soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't make anyone cry. I know I was tearing up when I was typing it up so yeah. Like I said everything ended up okay, and you got to see a dorky Erwin. :D Anyway just a reminder that I love comments and suggestions. You can also follow me on tumblr my username is maplelovermattie, and if you are shy you can comment anonymously there. I am going to start on the next chapter as soon as I can, college is hectic luckily Thanksgiving is coming up so I will have more time since I get a week break.


	5. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone can thank creoleereri for pushing me to get this chapter out tonight. So I hope everyone loves :D   
> WARNING!!! SHAMELESS SMUT!!!

Erwin was pretty sure that was Sunday or maybe Monday, he really wasn’t all too sure. It was hard to tell when he spent most of his time in the heat room with Armin. The only time he left was to grab food and drinks so that he could make sure that Armin was taken care of. His scent glands had swollen up more as he got further into his heat and Erwin found it harder to get him to eat and drink things because it was difficult for him to swallow. However, that didn’t stop him from screaming out his pleasure when Erwin was filled him. 

Erwin was coming back from one of his kitchen escapades, when he heard Armin calling for him. He hurried his steps so that Armin didn’t have to wait for him too long. Erwin noticed that now that they were reaching the middle of Armin’s heat the amount of time that they got to relax was getting shorter and Armin had gotten past being embarrassed. Armin wasn’t afraid to call for him if he was in the kitchen or the rare times that, when Armin allowed him to grab some of the blankets and wash them, he was in the laundry room. 

Armin had pushed to door to the heat room open and was standing in the doorway waiting for Erwin to enter the room. Erwin smiled and held out the glass of water he had in his hand, “Drink this first.”

Armin pouted he didn’t want water, he wanted he Alpha to fill him to the brim. He wanted to be feel his Alpha’s knot; that was the only way he could get any relief from his heat. “Erwin, I don’t want water.” 

Erwin knew what Armin wanted, and he wasn’t going to give it to him until he drank the glass of water. He didn’t want his mate to get dehydrated. “Armin, if you don’t drink the glass of water, you aren’t going to get me in the nest,” Erwin said unwaveringly.

Armin frowned, but the gears in his head were turning as he tried to find a way to change Erwin’s mind about the glass of water. It wasn’t like he really needed it, an Omega could go days without water when they were in heat. It was part of their genetic makeup or something like that, Armin never claimed to be a Biology major or anything.

Armin suddenly thought of the best way to distract Erwin: seduction. He looked down at himself and realized that it was going to be hard to seduce someone while wearing a too large shirt. Erwin had already told him that he looked cute when he wore him Alpha’s shirt. Well it didn’t hurt to try. He pulled up one side of the shirt so that Erwin got a nice view of his inner thighs and the slick leaking down them. “Erwin, please… I want you inside of me,” he pleaded, the last few words coming out with a whine. 

Erwin could feel himself weakening under his Omega’s attempts to seduce him; he knew what Armin was doing, but he was powerless to stop him. It was hard enough to fight against his own instincts let alone the combined smell of Armin’s heat and the enticing words coming from his mate’s mouth. He finding it difficult to stand his ground on the issue. What had he been doing with the glass of water anyway? 

Armin smiled he could tell that he was changing Erwin’s mind, “Please Erwin? I need you to fuck me, please fill me up, please I want your knot.”

Erwin was shocked by the words that came out of Armin’s mouth. He never imagined his little Omega uttering such words, but they sounded so sexy coming from his pink lips. He could feel his cock straining against his boxers and he knew that Armin noticed because his gaze never left his crotch. Erwin took a sip of water from the glass he held and sighed there was no way to get his Omega to listen to him when he was so far gone in his heat. The most he could do was satisfy his need and try again after they finished. 

“Armin, if I make love to you will you promise to drink the water afterwards?” Erwin said trying to outsmart his needy Omega.

Armin was willing to agree to anything as long as Erwin returned to the nest and filled him. “Yes, yes. Anything, please … I need you.”

Armin had walked forward until his chest bumped against Erwin’s. His hand darted forward and caressed the erection straining against Erwin’s boxers, he could see where Erwin’s pre-come had left a small damp spot of the material. Erwin sucked in a deep breath through his nose and got a strong whiff of Armin’s scent. It was enough to drive him over the edge, but his Alpha side took charge and urged him to follow his mate and fuck him into the blankets of their nest. 

Armin reached his arms up round Erwin’s neck and pulled his head down so he could kiss him. The kiss was filled with his need and Erwin could practically taste how desperate Armin was to be filled. Erwin’s hand wandered down and he grabbed the globes of Armin’s ass and gave them a squeeze. Armin broke their kiss with a gasp, before he moaned. Erwin’s fingers were creeping closer and closer to his needy hole. Armin vaguely remembered breathing the word, “up” before he was suddenly lifted off the ground. His legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist and he moaned when his erection was pinned between their chests. Erwin was able to get a better hold on his ass too and his hands wandered below the material of the shirt.

Armin buried his face in Erwin’s neck, “Nest, hurry. I need you to fill me, I want your cock pounding into my hole until you knot and we are tied together. Please…” 

Erwin stumbled his way to the nest and somehow maneuvered them to that neither of them hit their heads on the low ceiling. No sooner had Erwin’s ass hit the soft base of their nest then Armin was kissing his neck and rutting against him. Erwin tried to push Armin back so that he could change their position, but the more he pushed the stronger Armin fought to remain how they were. Finally Erwin asked, “How do you want to do this?”

“Like this, I want to ride your large Alpha cock. I want to feel it fill me as full as I can go. Please, Erwin?” Armin said pulling back just far enough that he could look into Erwin’s eyes. Erwin was sure that if Armin’s brain hadn’t been so addled by his heat he would have been blushing such a bright shade of red that it would have rivaled a tomato.

Erwin groaned, where had his Omega learned to talk like that. Even his boxers felt too tight on his erection, the soft material seemed like sandpaper on his overstimulated cock. It was difficult to pull them down with his Omega sitting on his lap, but that didn’t stop him from pulling them down enough to free his cock. Armin squirmed on his lap, pulling back to look down when he felt Erwin’s cock against his thigh. He lifted his body up just enough that it hovered over Erwin’s cock.

“Please… put it in. I want it. Erwin?” Armin begged. He wanted to push his body down so that his hole encased Erwin’s large Alpha cock, but he knew that Erwin didn’t like to be forced. He like to enter Armin slow to make sure that he didn’t feel any pain, but Armin liked the slight sting from being filled so suddenly. It was invigorating and it made the pleasure so much sweeter.

Erwin could see that Armin wanted to be in charge and he decided to let him. He ignored his instincts and allowed his Omega to be the decision maker for this round. “Go ahead, I am yours to use for your pleasure.”

Armin blinked, Erwin was letting him have control. Armin wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to do what he wanted to his Alpha’s body. The first thing he was going to do was fill his needy hole with Erwin’s hard cock. Armin lowered his body slightly so that Erwin’s erection was pressing against his ass, it wasn’t enough to have it teasing his entrance he needed it inside of him. He moved one of his arms and reached below him to grab Erwin’s cock, to hold it steady. 

Armin felt the head slide passed his entrance and a loud cry of pleasure was pulled from his throat as his head fell backwards. He needed all of Erwin’s cock it wasn’t enough to just have the tip. Armin tilted his head forward and locked his gaze with Erwin’s before pushing himself all the way down so that his ass crashed against Erwin’s lap. He wanted to scream it felt so heavenly to finally be filled with his Alpha’s cock, but as he had opened his mouth Erwin had leaned forward and captured his mouth in a domineering kiss. The cry had died in his throat while his Alpha’s tongue had taken possession of his mouth. 

Armin loved the feeling of having his Alpha inside of him but he wanted the friction. So he slowly raised his hips upwards, using his hold on Erwin’s shoulders to help pull himself up. When all he felt was the tip still in him, he lowered himself down again. He moaned into the kiss and made to pull away so he could take a breath of fresh air. The angle felt amazing, he had never filled fuller when he had Erwin inside of him, but he knew that he was missing his one spot.

Armin was quickly growing tired by this position, his thighs quivering with the added effort to lift himself. Armin was sure that he grunted a little when he pulled his body up and went slide back down, but before he could lower himself he felt Erwin’s hands on his hips holding him still. Armin was relieved his Alpha had come to rescue and was going to give him a break. Erwin looked at Armin’s flushed face and smiled, his Omega looked incredibly sexy poised over his dick, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face, hands on his shoulders digging blunt nails into the strong muscles there. He tightened his hold and suddenly slammed Armin’s body down on his cock. Armin’s scream was music to his ears, the hitch at the end made the move worth it when his Omega lost the ability to make sounds. His cries soundless and his pants coming more readily. Erwin knew that he was hitting Armin’s prostate and it was evident by the dribbles of pre-come on his chest that Armin was close to coming. Erwin wasn’t far behind him, his knot already forming.

Erwin leaned forward and kissed Armin’s neck sucking on the swollen scent gland, sending more pleasure to shoot through his Omega’s body. Armin had lost the ability to hold his head up, choosing to allow his forehead to rest against Erwin’s shoulder as his Alpha used his body to pleasure them both. Armin’s fingers dug into the muscles of Erwin’s back and Erwin gave a particularly rough thrust into Armin’s prostate. That was enough to send his Omega over the edge, and he could feel Armin’s release shoot between their bodies, his cum sticking to both of their chests. 

Erwin gave a few more shallow thrusts into his Omega’s twitching hole and he was coming his knot solidifying and locking them together. Armin didn’t get a reprieve thought coming a second time when he felt his Alpha’s knot. His teeth sinking into the side of Erwin’s neck. Erwin felt Armin’s teeth break his skin and he smiled; his Omega had finally left his mark. It felt amazing to be able sense everything about his mate suddenly. He could sense that Armin was satiated and happy, gently licking the bite mark and placing soft kisses against his chest.

Armin was sure that Erwin’s release had reached areas further than it had before. It was relaxing to be locked together with his mate, he didn’t have to worry about Erwin squishing him. Armin yawned and stretched his body a shiver going through his body when he felt more of Erwin’s come fill his hole. He felt so full, like he his belly was already full. It was strange, he hadn’t felt like this any of the other times they had knotted. It had to be the angle, they had tried a different position and Erwin was impossible deep in his ass. Armin reasoned that it wasn’t something to worry about at the moment especially because he wanted to sleep. Erwin gently laid them both down on the soft blankets, Armin draped across his chest. Armin only had enough energy to tuck his arms up against his sides and under his chest before falling asleep.

Erwin raised his hand and stroked his fingers through his mate’s sweaty hair. Erwin thought that Armin smelled different, but he chalked it up to the fact that they were on the downhill side of Armin’s heat. His Alpha side thought differently, his instincts suggested that his mate was now carrying his seed and that he had done his job as an Alpha he had impregnated his mate. Erwin shook that thought way and allowed the calm breathing of his sleeping Omega to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this will be the last smut chapter for a little bit, don't worry there is more to come. I will see what I can do about getting Chapter 6 out as fast as I can but I do have homework to do for Wednesday. Got to hate college sometimes. But yeah feel free to leave comments and suggestions. :D


	6. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this chapter was kind of short, I thought I would post it before I went to bed. Anyways, just to warn you it kind of hits you in the feels. So I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The rest of the week passed and Armin almost didn’t want his heat to end. Erwin had taken wonderful care of him after the first few blunders were put in the past. Armin had been able to feel relief from his heat for the first time since it had started so many years ago. It was nice to have his Alpha around to give him cuddles and to bring him food and water when he needed. Nevertheless, even after how great the week had been Armin was glad that his heat was over because he was happy to have control of his body once more. He also really wanted to bathe. There was so much slick and cum covering his body that he felt like he would never feel clean again.

Erwin could feel Armin shifting around and he knew that he would be waking up soon. Armin’s heat had ended late the night before and after they had finished both had collapsed into an exhausted slumber. Erwin could no longer smell the scent of Armin’s heat on his body but the nest still carried the scent. They would need to wash some of the blankets to get rid of the smell of heat. Erwin still thought Armin’s smell was a bit different, sure he could smell Armin and his mixed scent, but there was something else there.

Erwin could feel Armin pulling at his arms trying to loosen his hold on the Omega. “What’s wrong?” he asked, loosening his grip on the squirming Omega.

“Nothing. Ugh! I feel disgusting. I want to shower so badly! I can’t tell what is slick and what is cum anymore. That and I want to wash some of the blankets,” Armin whined. He could only imagine the face Levi would make if he saw their nest. Levi probably made Eren bathe everyday so that he didn’t freak out about the filth. 

Erwin chuckled, his Omega had been think the same thing as him. Well Erwin had showered earlier, Armin hadn’t woken up when he got up so he figured it was nothing to worry about. The bathroom was close to the heat room so if Armin had needed him, he would have heard him. “Well, how about you go take a bath and I can start a load of laundry?” Erwin suggested, stretching as he prepared to get up.

“That sounds perfect!” Armin said excitedly. He untangled himself from the blankets and crawled to the door and opened it. However, he ran into a problem when he tried to stand up, his legs felt like they were made out Jell-O and his hips hurt.

“Erwin? So… can you help me to the bathroom? My legs don’t seem to want to work,” Armin asked embarrassed. He could have just crawled to the bathroom, but that seemed like too much work for his tired body.

Erwin tried as hard as he could to stifle his chuckle, but he knew Armin had heard it. If the look that Armin was giving him was anything to go by, Armin wasn’t too pleased by Erwin finding humor in the situation. “I would love to be of assistance.”

Erwin carried Armin to the bathroom and placed him on the toilet seat so he could start the water for Armin’s bath. Once the water was hot he pushed the stopper shut and began to fill the tub.

“Do you want bubbles?”

“Bubbles? You have bubble bath soap here in your apartment?” Armin asked confused by the sudden question. He thought it was cute that a man Erwin’s size would enjoy bubble baths. Maybe they could take a bath together, Erwin’s tub was plenty big enough. That actually sounded like a good idea, maybe he would have to revisit the idea sometime in the future when he didn’t feel so disgusting.

“I keep some here under the bathroom sink. Like I said earlier, I have been preparing for an Omega to come live with me at some point. I have just gotten in the habit of picking out random objects to fill the empty space. I wanted to have a variety of things for my Omega when I met them. I am pretty sure when we first met, I mentioned that I had been considering going to a scenting clinic. Remember? So it isn’t weird to have things for an Omega lying around.” Erwin’s reasons fell from his lips in a jumbled rush. 

“I get it. I just thought it was cute to imagine you enjoying a bubble bath,” Armin said in between fits of laughter. Erwin couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face when he heard Armin laugh. 

Once the bathtub was filled and the bubbles were almost spilling over the edge, Erwin helped Armin out of his filthy shirt. The poor button up had all kinds of fluids dried into the material. Once it was off of Armin, Erwin threw it towards the door fully intent on just throwing away the shirt there was no way that he would be able to get the stains out of it. After that was done, Erwin picked Armin up again and placed him in the tub gently.

Once he was situated, Armin let out a sigh of pleasure. The temperature of the water was perfect. After point out the different soaps and shampoos, Erwin left to go take care of the laundry taking Armin’s dirty shirt with him. Armin could feel the filth being washed off his skin just from laying in the tub, but that wasn’t enough for him he needed to feel like the grime was gone. So he scrubbed his skin with the washcloth Erwin had given him, making sure that his skin was a light pink color to ensure that he was truly clean. Once he had finished that he shampooed his hair enjoying the neutral smell of Erwin’s shampoo. He would have to get his own from his dorm if he showered here again, he liked to use his lavender vanilla shampoo and conditioner to make his hair softer.

Armin had been delighting in the relaxing heat of his bath, after scrubbing his skin with a washcloth one last time. His hand had come to rest on his stomach causally, when he came to a sobering realization.

“ERWIN!” he yelled, attempting to control the panic attack he felt coming on.

Erwin came rushing into the bathroom, a wad of filthy blankets in his arms. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? I sensed that you were upset,” Erwin inquired. When he didn’t get an answer he tried again, “Armin?”

Armin raised his gaze to look at Erwin. He knew he looked like a deer caught in someone’s headlights, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He was in shock, no one could blame him for looking like he did. “I’m not on a contraceptive,” Armin stated matter-of-factly. 

Realization dawned on Erwin and the pile of blankets dropped to the floor. They might have conceived a child over the past week. Neither of them had even spared a thought to consider the repercussions of their rash decision. Erwin’s instincts chimed in the back of his head reminding him that he had thought about Armin getting pregnant and that the whole point of mating was to conceive.

“Erwin, what are we going to do?” Armin’s words broke through his thoughts. His Omega sounded so scared. He had to fix this for the both of them.

“It will be okay, even if you are pregnant. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere. I will help you through this and we can bring our beautiful child into a lovely bonded family.” Erwin made that vow to himself and Armin.

Neither of them were prepared for a sudden pregnancy. They had only just met and bonded. They hadn’t had time to talk about their living arrangements yet. They needed time to adjust to the changes that had already taken place before adding anything more to the mix, especially a child. What had he been thinking, Erwin wondered to himself. He should have asked Armin about that before taking him home. Of course they would get swept away by the pleasure involved with relieving Armin’s heat. Erwin had prepared for an Omega, but not a child. However, if Armin was pregnant and Erwin’s instincts were assuring him that he was then he was going to take responsibility. As an Alpha it was his job to care for his mate and their offspring so that was what he was going to do.

“It’s my fault. I was stupid. You shouldn’t make this your responsibility,” Armin mumbled his voice sounded small and nothing like the confident young man Erwin had bonded with.

Erwin growled at Armin. He couldn’t stop himself. No one had the right to talk about his Omega like that, not even Armin himself.

Armin flinched back, lowering his gaze. Trying to make himself as small as possible, Armin curled in on himself in the tub filled with cooled bathwater. His hands instinctively moving to cover his stomach. He didn’t like the sound of his mate’s growl, it frightened him. He knew that Erwin was mad, he had a right to be. It was his job to make sure that he took contraception. He had a prescription too, it was in his dorm. He had gotten it prescribed earlier that month he had been waiting until after his heat to start it. How was he supposed to know that he would meet his mate right before going into an early heat?

Erwin shook himself when he saw that he had frightened Armin. “Armin, I am so sorry. I got really angry, but it’s not about what you think it is. It’s because you are wrong. I am as much at fault as you are, if not more so because I was cognitive. I didn’t ask you about it; instead, I let myself become so consumed by your heat that I didn’t think. Please don’t blame yourself for this.”

Armin just nodded, holding in what he wished to say. He knew if he told Erwin that he had the pills, he had just wanted to wait to start them, they would end up arguing about who was to blame. Armin didn’t want that, he didn’t want to anger his mate.  
The bath water was completely chilled by then and Armin was struggling to prevent himself from shivering violently. Erwin noticed the blue tinge to Armin’s lips and reached in and pulled him out of the tub. He grabbed the towel hanging off the wall hook and wrapped Armin up in it. Armin thought that would be the end of it, but he was soon enveloped by his Alpha’s arms and pulled against his warm chest.

“Armin, I’m going to take care of you. I already told you that I would not let you go. You are my perfect little Omega, it doesn’t matter whether or not you are pregnant. You are still going to be mine and I will protect you and care for you. If happens to be that you are pregnant, then you will be my perfect, little, pregnant Omega and I will welcome our child with tears of happiness and joy. Once you have our baby it will be our precious little baby, a part of both of us. I am not going to let you walk out of my life now that I have finally found you. I know that it has only been a week and some of the feeling are because of our bond, but I am one hundred percent sure that I am falling in love with you. I don’t want to pass up a life of happiness because we made a few mistakes in the beginning.” Erwin crooned that into Armin’s ear while he dried his Omega off.

“Please give me a chance to show you that we can succeed and that you will be happy with me. I really do want you in my life and even if it was conceive by accident I want our child too.” Erwin couldn’t stop himself from begging. He would do anything for his Omega.

“Alright,” Armin said. Erwin thought he sounded reluctant, but at least he was giving him a chance.

“Really? You won’t regret it, Armin.” Erwin said with a rush of excitement, hugging Armin tighter against his body and placing kisses on his face.

Armin nodded, unsure about how he was supposed to react to the affection being shown to him by his Alpha. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea of being pregnant, but there was no going back now. He had made his nest, now he had to lie in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is everyone, I know I am feeling kinda sad and want a hug. Don't worry things are going to get better, more dorky fluff will be in the next chapter. I don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow because I have a lot of homework to do for Wednesday. Like usual, feel free to leave a comment or suggestion. I do read them and respond :D


	7. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. College life got in the way, but here you go. I got this chapter done for you guys. I hope you all like it, you finally get introduced to some other characters.

After eating a hearty meal of cold cut sandwiches, Armin found himself curled up in his nest. The now clean blankets had been returned to their places within the nest, and he was happy to bury his nose in the soft, clean smelling fabric. Erwin was taking care of some business with his job. He had told Armin that all he had to do was call and he would come running. Armin was lonely and wanted to snuggle against Erwin’s chest while he took a nap, but he didn’t want to be a bother. He could handle being alone for than ten minutes, he had been fine without and Alpha for 22 years and he would be fine now. His instincts argued with him, why did he have to be alone when he had an Alpha that said to call him if he needed anything. But why did he need his Alpha around when he was an independent Omega? Armin was struggling against his instincts as he pretended that he wasn’t close to have experiencing an anxiety attack over the poor life choices he had made over the past week.

Not all his choices had been bad though, there were choices that were wonderful. Like choosing Erwin as his mate, that was the best life choice he could have ever made. Not thinking about having unprotected sex during his heat, now that was the tip of the iceberg when it came to bad decisions. His head was still reeling from everything that had happened over the past week, he couldn’t believe that so much could occur in such a short amount of time. He had never had experienced so many things at once, not even when his grandfather had died or even when his parents had died. His entire world had turned upside down on both of those occasions, but he had been able to cope with them as best as he could because he could call on his friends. He knew that it was hard for Omegas to deal with sudden changes, but due the all the deaths in his family Armin was always experiencing change. He knew that he could handle these new changes, it would just take a little while to get used to it. Thankfully, Erwin was there to help him through this and his presence alone was enough to calm Armin down.

Armin was curled up in his nest absently stroking his stomach when he heard his phone ringing. He looked around for it and didn’t see his phone anywhere in the heat room. He didn’t have the motivation or energy to get out of his nest to go find it either so he decided that he would just let his voicemail pick it up. Suddenly, he heard Erwin’s voice and he could tell that he was in the bedroom; he must have come when he heard Armin’s phone ringing.

“Hello? … Yes, this is Armin’s phone … he can’t come to the phone at the moment … excuse me? You are speaking to Erwin … I’m his mate … no, he is perfectly fine just sleeping … he just had his heat … of, course I took care of him … Don’t threaten me. I took care of my mate. I won’t stand for your insults. Goodbye.”

Armin was shocked. Erwin sounded very angry, he wondered who had called him. It had to have been Eren or Mikasa. He couldn’t think of anyone else that could piss another person off so fast. He should probably try to calm Erwin down, it wasn’t healthy for Alphas to be so angry and tense. “Erwin?” Armin called out quietly, “are you okay? I heard you on the phone.”

Erwin popped his head into the room and Armin could see a tight smile on his lips. Armin could tell that Erwin was trying to pretend that he wasn’t in a bad mood, but Armin could feel the anger radiating from him through their bond. “I’m perfectly fine, sweet. Just a little aggravated since I was just threatened by your friend. I am trying to calm myself down, but it is a little difficult when I was told that there is no way that I could take care of you properly.”

“Oh, which one?” Armin asked curiously as he shifted over to in the nest making room for Erwin to join him. He already had a good idea about which one of his friends had called, but he wanted to hear Erwin confirm his assumption.

“I think the name was Mikasa,” Erwin said as he knelt down beside Amin and reached out to stroke Armin’s hair. He could already feel his mood calming, just being around his mate was calming him down. Armin’s soothing scent surrounded him and pacified his need to fight with the Alpha that had accused him of being a bad mate.

“Mikasa is a mother hen. I should probably call her back and let her know that I am alright. The last thing we need is to do is make her think that I was kidnapped,” Armin said with a sigh. Sometimes he really hated how Mikasa acted, she had overstepped boundaries on numerous occasions, but Armin didn’t want to deal with her at the moment. All he really wanted to do was cuddle with his Alpha.

“Not now. I just want to enjoy some downtime with my sweet Omega. If that’s okay?” Erwin said leaning against the wall. Armin found himself being pulled onto Erwin’s lap, his mate resting his chin on Armin’s shoulder with his nose brushing against the sensitive spots on his neck.

“You smell so good. It’s slightly different from your original scent. Something more soothing and relaxing. I can’t really explain it, but it just makes me and my Alpha side pleased when we smell it on you.” Erwin said after kissing Armin’s scent gland.

“Well of course you would be happy silly. We are bonded now, your Alpha is reacting to our mixed scent. The scent that warns other Alphas that I am taken. I thought that was taught to all dynamics not just the Omegas,” Armin said with a quiet chuckle.

“Well, you do smell like me and that is wonderful. But this is something else; it’s softer, earthier, and different. Like I said it’s much more calming. Even with the added smell of your heat, I could smell our bonded scent, and at some point I remembered noticing this smell while you were still in your heat. So it’s definitely something more than our bonded smell,” Erwin puzzled.

“Oh, I don’t know then. I haven’t been around many pregnant Omegas to determine what they smell like. I would have been nice to know more, but the schools leave the in-depth pregnancy talk to parents…” Armin trailed off. He suddenly didn’t want to talk any more, as he mind was filled with images of his parents.

“Armin, are you okay? You could just call your parents and ask them about it. They would probably like to know that you have met your mate too.” Erwin said, concern toning his words.

Armin sighed, he knew that the subject would have come up eventually, but he hadn’t been expecting to tell Erwin about it so soon. He had wanted to wait until they had gotten more settled, but he didn’t have that luxury so he might as well tell Erwin now. “Erwin, my parents died in a car crash when I was eight. They were hit by a drunk driver one evening after going out on a date. My mom was pregnant when it happened. After that I lived with my grandfather and everything was good. However, he passed away almost a year ago now. He was a Beta and didn’t really know what to tell me about being an Omega. I did a lot of reading to learn about myself, but I avoided the pregnancy section because at the time it wasn’t really that important and I was way too young to think about kids when I had my first heat. Anyway, I don’t have anyone to ask besides you, my two best friends, and the internet.”

Erwin was stunned, his poor little Omega. “I’m so sorry, sweet. You’re so strong, you have already survived so many challenges so we can get through this one. Especially between the two of us, remember I am here for you. We can check online later for more details about pregnancy, okay?” Erwin said hugging Armin tighter and pressing a few light kisses on his collarbone.

“Thank you,” Armin mumbled followed by a large yawn. He was still so tired and he found himself resting his hands on his stomach, rubbing small circles to soothe his nerves. One of Erwin’s hands wrapped around Armin’s body and came to rest atop of Armin’s and he let out a pleased hum. It felt wonderful to have his mate cuddling with him, giving him protection and warmth. Armin was so relaxed, he felt his eyelids becoming heavy and his head lolling back as he struggled to stay awake.

Armin felt himself being shaken and he blinked his eyes open before turning to look at Erwin. Erwin gave him an apologetic smile, “Armin, I hate to burst your happy bubble and I particularly don’t like waking you up when you need the sleep. But, your phone is ringing again and I can only speculate that it is Mikasa calling again to get a hold of you.”

Armin couldn’t contain his grumbles of displeasure as he took his phone from Erwin’s hand to answer the call. All he had wanted to do was take a short nap and cuddle with his mate. Apparently, that wasn’t allowed.

“Hello?” he answered without checking the caller id.

“Thank God, you're okay! I was almost to the point of hunting down all the Erwin’s in the city.”

“Oh, hi Mikasa. I am so sorry I didn’t call you sooner. Everything was so hectic last week when everything started that I forgot to call everyone. I am glad Erwin took care of the school issue for me.” At the mention of his name, Erwin kissed his shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on his stomach.

“Mmm, that feels amazing,” Armin found himself saying, forgetting he was on the phone.

“Earth to Armin! What’s going on? I want to know now!” Mikasa ordered.

Erwin could hear everything, and he really didn’t like the tone that was being used against his mate. “Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my mate.”

“Ugh, Armin. This a conversation between the two of us. I don’t want that asshole piping in every two seconds,” Mikasa practically growled.

Armin cringed and pressed back against Erwin’s chest. “Sorry, I don’t really have the energy to move right now. Plus Mikasa, he is my mate so I don’t need to hide anything from him. Anyways, to make a long story short to fill you in. I went out to eat that night you texted me about needing somewhere to crash since both Marco and Eren were in heat. Well, I ran into some trouble…”

“By trouble he means some asshole, a real scumbag Alpha. The piece of shit was trying to force him out of the bar and no one was helping him. I smelled his distressed scent and rushed in and saved him. Armin wouldn’t let me hunt him down though,” Erwin interjected.

“Yeah, so what Erwin said is true. Well, Erwin smelled me from like six blocks away and anyway after he rescued me, I realized that we were mates. While taking a walk in the park I got your message and went into an early heat. Especially since I was around Marco and Eren too much and then suddenly finding my mate. But, like I said long story short, we came back to Erwin’s place and he took care of me during my heat; we have already solidified our bond. My heat only just ended and I haven’t exactly had time to message. I’m sorry Mikasa.”

Erwin nuzzled his neck while Armin waited for Mikasa to respond. Armin had known Mikasa since kindergarten, so he knew that she wasn’t going to give in so easily even when she was powerless to change anything. 

“Okay. I still have to meet him, and it has to be soon. No hiding behind excuses about being busy, because it you do that I will follow you over to his place and meet him that way. Also if you aren’t back in class by Monday, I will hunt you down and kick your mate’s ass. I still don’t know him, so I can’t trust him. Do you understand?” Mikasa warned.

Armin couldn’t stop the whine from slipping from his lips. He knew that Mikasa was right, he needed to be part of the real world outside of Erwin’s apartment, even if he didn’t want to leave his nest. “Yes… I’ll be there,” Armin muttered. Erwin’s gaze narrowed at the phone in his mate’s hand. He really hated the way the girl was talking to his Omega. 

“Good. I’ll let you tell Eren the next time you see him. Bye, Armin,” Mikasa said suddenly ending the call.

Armin sighed and pressed back into Erwin seeking comfort from his Alpha. “Well, that was Mikasa. Eren is going to be so much worse.”

“I’m sorry, sweet,” Erwin said hugging Armin tighter again and nuzzling his neck. His fingers never stopped rubbing the soothing circles on his lower stomach. “Luckily, you still have two more days to recover and get back into the swing of things, since today is only Friday.”

“Oh wow, okay. I guess so,” Armin said stunned by the realization that it had been a week since his heat had begun and since he had met Erwin. Just being told which day of the week it was helped to solidify the idea in his mind.

They settled into a peaceful silence as Erwin continued to gently caress Armin’s stomach until he felt Armin relax and heard soft snores coming from him. Erwin could feel his irritation disappearing something that was all in the past. His anger towards Mikasa becoming nothing more than a mild twitch of irritation, something that could easily be ignored. Erwin reached down and checked the time on Armin’s phone, it was about 3 o’clock. Erwin figured that is was a good time to start dinner, especially since they had eaten an early breakfast. He slid Armin off his lap and tucked him up in the blankets littering their nest before he pulled his shirt off. Erwin balled up his shirt and tucked it under Armin’s head so that he had a pillow. Before leaving the nest and making his way to the kitchen, Erwin knelt down and kissed his Omega’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to see what I can do about getting the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I do have a lot to do this week. I have to present my senior thesis to a large group of people. Anyways, like always feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


	8. Resignation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that I should have been working on other things but I really wanted to write the next chapter. So here you guys go. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Armin woke up to the smell of food, and he immediately noticed Erwin’s absence. He stopped himself from calling out, by reasoning that Erwin had gotten up to make them food. Food sounded amazing, Armin could hear his stomach growling. When had he last eaten, he remembered that he ate sandwiches at some point, but he definitely needed to eat dinner soon. He needed to replenish all the weight he had lost over the previous week, since he hadn’t done such a good job bulking up beforehand. Though Erwin had made sure that he ate plenty of nutrient rich foods when he had been experiencing reprieves after they had satisfied his heat. 

Placing his hands on his stomach, Armin took notice of the odd pressure in his lower stomach. It felt like he had a small knot inside of him. It was a strange feeling, especially since it wasn’t painful just unusual. He couldn’t feel it from the outside, but he could subconsciously tell exactly where it was. It seemed to be in the right place. The health classes he had taken in middle and high school had explained that male Omegas would develop their uterus the week for their heats. And that when they had their heats the passageway to their womb was open, if a child was created then the passageway would close to protect the area from infection. Otherwise, the uterus would dissolve back into their body and what couldn’t be absorbed would be expelled over the next week. Armin hadn’t felt like his womb was dissolving, usually it was a peculiar cramping sort of sensation, instead he just had the feeling of a knot in his stomach. Maybe that was the feeling of his uterus finally being full and completing its role. He added it to his ever growing list of things to look up online when he had the chance.

The smell of food was what compelled him to crawl out of his nest dragging the blanket with him as he went to look for Erwin. His mate was usually in the kitchen, so that was the first place he was going to look. An added bonus was the smell of food coming from that room.

Armin found Erwin sitting at his kitchen table on his laptop. There were various pots on the stove with things cooking in them, one of the pots were covered. From the faint smell of tomato filling the room, Armin assumed that Erwin was making some sort of pasta dish.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Armin asked when he circled around Erwin trying to get a good look at the computer screen.

“Just looking at things related to pregnancy and such. I figured it gave me something to do while the food was cooking. That reminds me I should probably stir the sauce,” Erwin said as he got up out of his chair to check on the food. He gave Armin a peck on the cheek as he passed.

“Well, I guess I should look into that too,” Armin said stealing Erwin’s seat and turning to face the computer. He found it slightly difficult since he had a nice view of Erwin’s back as he moved, and the movement of his muscles was enough to distract Armin anytime of the day.

Armin’s eyes skimmed the webpage and looked for anything he thought would be useful. He was reading a paragraph on early signs that an Omega was pregnant when Erwin pulled the lid off of the pot holding the pasta sauce. The strong scent hit Armin’s nose and his stomach twisted before he was hit by a wave of nausea.

Jumping out of the seat, he hurried to the bathroom as his stomach revolted. He barely made it in time, falling to the floor in front of the toilet and throwing up his lunch.

Erwin entered the bathroom behind him and began to rub Armin’s back, “Are you okay, sweet?”

Armin moaned, he did feel a bit better now that he had thrown up, but the tight knot in his stomach seemed to have become a rock. It solidified even more and Armin had an uncontrollable urge to stroke his stomach because it would soothe him. 

The webpage said something about sudden nausea being called morning sickness even if it came at any time of the day. There had been something about being able to tell if you were pregnant because of a fluttering in the pit of your stomach and being tired for no reason. And the desire to be around your mate all the time, coupled with the lack of impulse to destroy your nest. Armin mentally checked all of the symptoms off even noting that Erwin said his scent was changed to something softer, he was sure that he would find something about that too. If he hadn’t had to run out of the room he would have read it.

“Armin? Are you okay?” Erwin repeated, worried about his Omega.

Armin nodded. “Do you have an extra toothbrush? My mouth feels gross,” Armin said as he got up after flushing the toilet.

“Yeah, sure. Here,” Erwin said grabbing an extra toothbrush out of the sink drawer, he grabbed the toothpaste as well and handed both to Armin. “Are you sick? Do you need any medicine?” Erwin asked still worried.

After brushing his teeth Armin answered, “You said you were reading up on pregnancy, right?”

Armin waited for Erwin to nod before continuing, “Well, I looked at the page and as it turns out I am experiencing all the early symptoms that the page described. So my worry about getting pregnant, yeah it is a done deal now. So I am fine, I just get to experience morning sickness for approximately the next three months.” Armin couldn’t meet Erwin’s gaze, so he kept his head down and his left hand resting on his stomach protectively.

“You are sure, right? I was going to suggest it, but if you are sure I’m not going to doubt you. Maybe we should go in and get a test done tomorrow? Just to be sure,” Erwin said attempting to keep a level head even if he was excited. His worry about Armin’s reaction made it difficult to be ecstatic about the accidental pregnancy.

“I’m sure. I have this strange knot-like feeling in my stomach and my instincts are screaming that I’m pregnant and just… The website said that an Omega would know right away, and I believe it. I remember noticing the knot when I was experiencing my heat, I just thought that it was because you had filled me so full. Would you mind if I went and laid down? I’m not really hungry at the moment since the smell of the pasta upset my stomach. I’m going to go curl up in the nest if you need me, okay?” Armin said, slowly pulling away from Erwin and leaving the room. He was feeling unsettled being away from his nest, even with Erwin there trying to comfort him.

Erwin didn’t follow him, much to Armin’s disappointment. Instead, he finished taking care of the food and ate a plate of pasta before spending a bit more time looking online for tips on caring for a pregnant Omega. Erwin was finding the information online to be repetitive, all the sites were saying the same things just in different words. One site said that all Omegas were happy about becoming pregnant and that they wouldn’t have gotten pregnant if their bodies didn’t truly want it. Erwin was disturbed by the phrasing of the site, so he quickly closed the tab. The most informative site suggested that as an Alpha it was his job to care for his Omega, but that it was important to not push his ideas onto his Omega. The Omega was the one carrying the child and that instinctively they would know what was best for the baby and themselves.

Erwin found himself agreeing with that for the most part, he didn’t want to force Armin to do something he didn’t want to do. Granted Armin said he wasn’t ready for a child, but do to their nature there was no way for him to get an abortion. Once a child was conceived by a bonded pair the only way a pregnancy could be terminated was if the child died in the womb, a miscarriage occurred, or if the Omega carrying the child died. Erwin didn’t like to think about such things. He really wanted to see his child born, he wanted to see Armin happy to be pregnant. He knew it would take Armin a little while to get used to it, but Erwin would do everything he could to be there for him so that the pregnancy was enjoyable.

Armin curled in on himself and buried himself in the blankets. While doing that he came across one of Erwin’s shirts and he grabbed it. He allowed himself a small smile before he burrowed his face into the soft material that smelled strongly of his mate. He really enjoyed the small gestures that Erwin did to make him more comfortable with all the sudden changes. He knew that Erwin was staying away to give him time to think about the pregnancy so that he didn’t feel pressured and it was a wonderful thing. However, Armin’s Omega side just wanted to cuddle with its Alpha so that it felt safe and loved. Armin wasn’t going to allow his mind to go down that road, he wasn’t ready to look at his feelings yet. He knew that he really liked Erwin, but he wasn’t ready to say that he loved him. Armin didn’t even know what romantic love was, all he had known was love for family and friends and he knew that it wasn’t the same kind of love that he would direct to his mate.

Armin had pretty much lost his appetite, but he knew Erwin would be bringing him some food anyway. He remembered Erwin practically force feeding him during his heat. The idea of pasta just didn’t seem all that appealing after the smell of tomato sauce had aggravated his sensitive stomach.

If this was what morning sickness was like Armin was completely against it. Pregnancy was going to be terrible if only a week or so in he was already getting the worst symptoms. He only had about a month left of classes though and soon he would be able to focus completely on his life with Erwin and the pregnancy.

Where had that thought come from, Armin wondered. He had always placed his education above the rest of the world, since he vowed to graduate college and become a teacher like his grandfather. His life had changed so drastically, he had a mate now and he was pregnant. He wasn’t upset about the pregnancy any longer, he knew that there was nothing he could do to change it, so he was going to do whatever he could to make the most of the situation. He knew that Erwin was there for him and that made everything easier to handle. He still questioned why it had to be his life that turned upside down. He had always made safe decisions, he had never snuck out or fooled around with any of the other Betas and Alphas he had met. He had always been smart and thought before he acted. One rash decision had changed all that.

What was he going to tell his friends or the school? There was no way he would be comfortable leaving his nest at Erwin’s apartment to return to his dorm room with Marco. He had a hard enough time leaving the nest to go to the kitchen, granted the only rooms in the apartment that carried his and Erwin’s combined scent was the bedroom, the master bathroom, and the nest. He needed to spend more time in the other rooms before they could carry his scent. On the other hand, he knew that Mikasa wouldn’t be okay with him suddenly moving off campus, but the stress might cause issues with his pregnancy. Armin was just so conflicted.

Erwin made a plate of noodles for Armin and sprinkled some parmesan cheese on them before heading to his bedroom to give Armin his food. He could sense that Armin was upset, but his presence would just make things worse. He could tell that Armin needed time to think about his current situation and the major changes that were occurring in his life. Erwin wished that he hadn’t been so caught up by the sudden discovery of his mate and his early heat that he would have thought about the repercussions of their actions. He knew Omegas didn’t like sudden changes on a basic level, but it became even worse when they were pregnant.

He found Armin curled up with his shirt and he couldn’t suppress his smile. It was nice to see his Omega enjoying his scent. “Armin, are you awake? I brought you dinner,” Erwin asked quietly just in case his mate was sleeping.

Armin hadn’t been sleeping, just resting his eyes so it was easy for him to sit up and face Erwin. He saw the plate of food and was pleased that he didn’t smell even a trace of tomato sauce. Erwin sat down next to him and handed him the plate, “Thanks, I was just thinking about when you would be coming with food.”

“I was trying to give you time to think about things on your own. I don’t want to make you feel like I am pressuring you to make a decision. I want to let you to be the one to make all the choices concerning the baby and your body. I really don’t want to pressure you into anything, but I was wondering what we were going to do about the living situation,” Erwin asked sheepishly.

Armin finished eating his plate of noodles before he responded, “I think it would be best for us, if I moved in with you. I want to emphasis by us, I mean you, me, and the baby. I want you to be happy too, not just me. I don’t want any more stress and I like our nest here and your smell is here making it more comfortable. I don’t want to leave here, can I just stay here… I don’t want to be a bother, but just I am so needy and I feel so unsettled and I am already dreading going outside. I am just being so irrational right now…”

Erwin took the plate from Armin’s grasp and placed it on the floor before scoping Armin up so that he was laying on his lap, his head resting on Erwin’s shoulder. One of Erwin’s arms wrapped around Armin’s slim waist and his large hand came to rest on Armin’s stomach, where he instinctively knew his child was growing.

“Okay, Armin. Sweet, you need to calm down. Don’t stress yourself out, it is bad for the baby. So first things first, I want you to move in here with me. I want to come home from work and find you napping in your nest. I want our combined smell to fill the entire apartment so that you feel comfortable in my…scratch that, our home. In addition, don’t ever feel like you’re bothering me, I want to be there for you for even the smallest of things. I have been waiting for the last ten years, at least, to find my perfect Omega. I could have had any other Omega, but I didn’t want them. I wanted the one destined for me, I knew that I would meet them one day. Granted, we have an age difference, but it really isn’t that large. It’s very similar to Eren and Levi, and you know that soon your best friend will be experiencing the same things you are. Both Levi and Eren want kids, once Eren is out of school. So in the next four months, Eren will be in the same boat as you and we can help them will all the pregnancy questions they will have.”

Armin smiled, he did know all that. He just hadn’t thought about it in that way. He was happy that Erwin was helping him clarify things in his mind.

“I know you have graduation coming up, but we can talk to the school and see about making exceptions for you due to our special circumstances. Since you will be stressed out going to classes with unknown people and away from me for long periods of time. Maybe the requirements can be done earlier or you can finish with online classes. I know that they make exceptions for pregnancies. Armin, please just try to calm down and relax, it isn’t healthy for you to be so distraught. It’s tearing me up emotionally as well since all I want to do is run in here and cuddle you. 

Armin had buried his face in Erwin’s chest allowing the steady beating of his heart to calm him down and ground him. Erwin had no idea, the effect his words had on Armin. They had cleared his mind off all the turbulent thoughts and showed him that there was a bright sun behind the storm. He hadn’t felt so sure of himself since he realized that he could be pregnant. “Can we invite Eren and Mikasa over tomorrow? And maybe go get some of my things from my room. I don’t want to keep wearing your clothes all day when I have my own?” Armin asked timidly not looking up at Erwin.

Erwin smiled, he hadn’t expected an answer at all. “Of course, we can do that. We can invite Levi over as well and make it a late brunch. We could run over to your room tonight and clear everything with the school, if you want. That way it is less to worry about for this coming week. Then on the way we could stop and get a pregnancy test from the corner store just to be sure. Not that I don’t trust your judgment.”

Armin chuckled quietly, “That sounds good. Just let me get dressed and we can go out.”

“Sure thing,” Erwin said helping Armin up and out of the nest. He found the clothes that Armin had worn to his apartment on his dresser and handed them over.

Grabbing the clothes from Erwin, Armin stood on his tip toes and kissed him. After pulling away slightly he whispered, “Thank you for everything, you are an amazing mate.”

Erwin kissed him again lightly, before nudging Armin towards the bathroom so that he could change. Erwin knew that was the closest thing to an ‘I love you’ that he would get from his mate for the time being and it filled his heart with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I probably won't update this coming week because of school. Look for an update this coming weekend since my college has a week off for Thanksgiving Break :) Anyway, like always I love comments and suggestions are welcome. I got to do some homework before I go to bed tonight.


	9. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied... I got out a chapter this week. My presentation is later today and I am really nervous, but once that is done I am home free. Anyway you get to meet some more characters in this chapter so that's a plus. I have almost finished typing up what I already had written so it is kind of sad. Don't worry that isn't the end of the story, it just means that updates might take a bit longer.

Armin was still blushing from the comment made at the corner store. An elderly woman had come up to them while they were waiting in the check-out line and congratulated them. She assured them that they didn’t need to get a pregnancy test, anyone could smell that he was pregnant Omega. The woman smiled knowingly at Armin and patted Erwin’s back proudly before going on with her business.

Armin didn’t particularly like all the looks he was getting while waiting in the line. It was one thing to have his mate doting on him, but to have strangers doing the same thing made Armin uncomfortable. He couldn’t wait to leave the store and he leaned against Erwin seeking comfort from his Alpha.

When they reached the school and headed to the Office of Student Life, Armin could feel his nervousness taking over. He didn’t want to be there, he wanted to go back to his nest and pretend that everything was alright. What if they didn’t want him to move off campus or wouldn’t make an exception for his pregnancy? Erwin took a firm hold of his hand and was rubbing the back of it with his thumb trying to call Armin down. It was only helping Armin calm down enough that he didn’t feel the desire to bolt out of the office and run to the car. He didn’t want to be there, but Erwin insisted that he take care of this as quickly as possible. They were lucky that there was still an official in the office when they got there. The receptionist didn’t want to allow them to meet with the official though. They hadn’t made an appointment and the office was closing soon. Erwin directed a level gaze at her, stating that it was an urgent situation and if she didn’t get the official for them, he would go and knock on the door himself. The woman lowered her gaze and hurried over to the door, to inform the official that there was a situation that he needed to see to immediately.

Mr. Shadis had been getting ready to leave for home when they showed up, but since it was an emergency he made an exception and ushered them into his office. The receptionist tried to linger at the door to see what the urgent matter was, but he shooed her away telling her to pack up and go home. He returned his gaze to the couple that had demanded to see him and he instantly knew what the situation would be about.

Erwin was the one who explained the situation, allowing Armin to calm himself. Armin never once let go of his hand and any time Mr. Shadis looked at him, Erwin felt a slight pull on his hand as Armin tensed up. In the end, Mr. Shadis agreed that it was in Armin’s best interest to live with his Alpha, suggesting that the move take place as soon as possible due to the situation. He gave them all the paperwork that needed to be filled out in order for the move to take place, both Armin and Erwin signed them returned them.

After looking into Armin’s academic status, Mr. Shadis was able to inform them that Armin was able to graduate early and that he would inform his professors about the changes to Armin’s student life. It would allow for early completion of his classes since the year was coming to a close. Armin was surprised by how smoothly everything had been settled, and by the time they left the office he was in a much better mood.

The last stop they were making was at his dorm room. Armin unlocked his door and stepped in after mumbling something about excusing him for the mess. He hadn’t been in his room in over a week, so had no idea what state he had left it in. Marco was curled up on his bed, his head on Jean’s lap as they watched a movie on the shared tv. As soon as the door opened though, both Marco and Jean turned to look at him.

“Um, hi guys,” Armin said timidly, before stepping all the way into the room. He pulled Erwin in as well before he quickly shut the door. He had no clue how his friends would react to his news. He had kind of hoped that they wouldn’t have been in the room, but there was no going back. He had to go through with the plan.

Jean paused the movie and Marco jumped off his bed and rushed to hug Armin. “Hi, Armin! I missed you. Jean and I were just talking about when you would be back.”

Jean was having a glowering match with Erwin, as he reached forward to pull Marco away from Armin and the strange Alpha. He didn’t want his mate too close to the strange man standing behind Armin. Jean could smell that they were mated, but he wanted to hear Armin confirm it before he would relax. Marco turned to look at him, confusion evident on his face. Jean didn’t release his grip on Marco’s shirt though, instead he pulled him closer so that he could drape his arms over his mate’s shoulders. Marco just sighed, figuring that Jean was just in a possessive mood.

“Armin? Who the fuck is that?” Jean asked eloquently, he somehow succeeded in controlling the growl he had felt coming on. He knew that the other Alpha wouldn’t take kindly to him growling at his mate.

“Oh yeah, sorry. This is Erwin, he is my mate. Erwin the dark haired one is Marco, my roommate, and his mate is Jean. I…ugh…” Armin said trailing off once the introductions were made. He didn’t really know what else to say, he just wanted to fill the awkward silence that had filled the room.

Jean visibly relaxed and released his hold on Marco so that he would be able to return to hugging Armin. Marco was more than happy to go back to hugging his roommate, he had missed the familiar comfort that came with spending time with a fellow Omega. He took notice of the change in Armin’s scent, he smelled really good. Not just the new bonded scent he was giving off, but something else and it made Marco’s Omega side slightly jealous. “Hey Armin, if I didn’t know any better I would say you smell like you’re pregnant,” Marco said with a chuckle.

Armin tensed up and pulled himself from Marco’s arms and backed away. He didn’t stop until his back was pressed up against Erwin. He was pretty sure that he looked like a deer caught in someone’s headlights, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He hadn’t expected Marco to pick up his pregnant scent so easily. It was unsettling how easily the outside world took notice of his status. He felt trapped and scared, he wanted to be able to have control over who knew about his pregnancy, but that wasn’t going to be the case as he had quickly found out. He felt Erwin’s arms wrap around his waist and a few soft kisses being pressed on the top of his head and he tried to relax, to quell his fear.

Jean watched everything with a calculating gaze, Armin’s reaction gave everything away. He saw Marco’s hurt look when his friend pulled away, but he could do nothing to change that. All he could do was address the elephant in the room.

“Marco, babe, he is pregnant,” Jean stated matter-of-factly.

“Umm… yeah,” Armin said at a loss for words.

Erwin figured it was time for him to rescue his mate. “Yes, Armin is pregnant. He went into an early heat due to being around too many Omegas in pre-heat and because he suddenly found his destined mate. We didn’t think about the consequences of our rash decision to bond until it was too late. Nevertheless, I will look after my mate so don’t you dare harass him about this.” Erwin’s words left no room to argue and he was pleased when no one in the room made a move to challenge him.

Jean smiled, he was glad Armin had found such a strong mate. “Congrats, buddy! I’m sorry if I came off like a jackass. I was just worried that Armin got into some kind of trouble or something because of us. But since that’s not the case, I am glad everything is good and he is happy, even if everything happened by accident.” 

Marco felt out of place since Armin had pulled away from him and Jean was busy talking with Erwin. “Soo… can I ask why you’re here, then? Not to be rude. I was just wondering,” Marco asked trying to catch Armin’s gaze.

The other Omega wouldn’t look up, his eyes locked on Erwin’s hands. Marco noticed that the Alpha was rubbing his fingers in small circles on Armin’s stomach. He saw how Armin’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned back against his mate. It was nice to see Armin being close to another person. He had never said anything, but he had seen how lonely Armin was. He would always excuse himself from situations where he would have to spend time with a couple, using his homework as an excuse to not be a third wheel. Marco had assured him that he wasn’t a third wheel, but Armin never believed him. But, now that Armin had a mate he wouldn’t feel awkward about doing couple things. It made Marco happy to see his friend in a bonded relationship.

“We are here to get some of Armin’s things, since he will be moving in with me. The stress on his body would be much worse without having me around so we cleared it with the school and came to get some the things he would need right away,” Erwin said frankly.

Armin turned around in Erwin’s arms and nuzzled into the soft material of his shirt. He couldn’t hold in the soft whine that slipped passed his lips. He had suddenly felt jealous of Marco because Erwin had been paying attention more attention to him. He wanted his mate to pay attention to him, not other Omegas. He felt really stupid because he was thinking irrationally, Erwin was just answering Marco’s question not attempting to flirt with him. Erwin immediately looked down and massaged the back of Armin’s neck; Armin relaxed almost instantaneously.

“Are you okay, sweet?” Erwin asked, kissing the top of Armin’s head. He didn’t know what he had done to upset his mate, but he knew it had to do with something he had done. “I’m sorry, do you need anything? Why don’t you sit down and I can get your things for you,” Erwin asked unsure of himself.

Armin allowed Erwin to guide him to his empty desk chair before he answered. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just wanted to get your attention, but if you could get my things for me that would be great. I am feeling kind of tired, all the stress has to be getting to me. Marco, can you grab my duffel bag for Erwin, please?”

Marco was glad to help and grabbed the bag and Armin’s toiletries bag as well so that Erwin would just have to grab Armin’s clothes. Jean remained seated on Marco’s bed staying out of the way. After handing everything to Erwin, Marco hopped up on his bed and leaned up against his mate to watch Armin. His friend did seem really tired, like he could fall asleep sitting in the uncomfortable chairs they had at their desks.

“Just throw a bunch of random clothes in the bag and I can make do with that. Then can you please grab the fuzzy blanket off of my bed. I want to add it to the nest,” Armin asked quietly before he yawned. 

Marco gave Erwin time to answer Armin before he asked his question. “What does it feel like?”

Jean and Armin turned to face Marco as soon as the words left his mouth. Erwin chose to ignore the question in favor of packing the bag. He did tune into the conversation, as he waited for Armin to respond to the question.

Armin didn’t know how to answer Marco’s question, he hadn’t spent much time thinking about what being pregnant felt like. Especially since he had only found out a little while ago. “I don’t really know. It’s weird, I guess. I’m really uncomfortable being away from Erwin or my nest. I am always tired, even if it has only been a week. Not to mention morning sickness is going to suck, I already had a battle with that earlier today. You know how much I love tomatoes, well the smell of tomato sauce made me sick. I also have this feeling that there is a weird knot in the pit of my stomach, and when Erwin places his hands on my stomach covering it and rubbing soothing circles on it, I feel so relaxed. Sometimes, I feel like there are little flutters in the area. I know it sounds crazy, since there hasn’t been enough time for any of this to happen, but I just know instinctively that I am pregnant and that the baby is happier with Erwin around.”

Erwin couldn’t contain his smile as he finished filling the bag. He got up and walked across the room, bending down so he could give Armin a kiss and stroke his stomach. Erwin wanted to show his Omega that he was happy, that he wanted their child. Erwin glanced to the side and remembered that they weren’t alone so it would be difficult to demonstrate how happy he was with his mate.

“That seems really weird, but it also sounds amazing too. Maybe in a few years, once we have gotten off campus that is. Maybe then, Jean and I could try,” Marco said smiling. Jean hugged him close and nodded. He thought Marco had the right idea about trying for a child when they were out of school.

“So have you told Eren and Mikasa yet?” Jean asked breaking the relaxed ambiance.

“About what? Finding my mate? I have only told Mikasa and she threatened Erwin. Now, about being pregnant? You guys were the first ones I have told, besides the school,” Armin said. His words conveyed how nervous he really was about his mate meeting his best friends. 

“Shh, it’s okay Armin. We are inviting them over for a late lunch tomorrow so that you can tell them,” Erwin continued.

“I see. Well, best of luck. I guess since you will be moving out soon, I can unofficially move in with Marco. So he doesn’t get lonely,” Jean replied.

Erwin looked down at Armin, he seemed to be glancing towards the door impatiently, like he was uncomfortable in the room. Erwin figured that it was about time that the two of them head back to his apartment. They had been away for a few hours and Armin had been through many stressful situations in that time.

“Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I need to take Armin home now. He is getting really anxious and needs to go rest in his nest. All the stress has gotten to him, and my presence isn’t doing enough to calm him down,” Erwin said looking towards Marco and Jean.

Marco smiled he could understand, if it was anything like being in pre-heat it was probably causing Armin more stress by forcing himself to fight his instincts. Armin was watching the door like he was trying to determine the best way to get out of the room.

Armin looked at Erwin and gave him a small smile, it was a godsend that his mate was good at interpreting his body language. “Thank you,” he mumbled. “Have a good night, Marco. Jean, don’t keep him up too late; Marco isn’t a morning person. The sweetness is just a façade, don’t forget that.”

“Night, Armin. It was nice to meet you, Erwin. Please take good care of him,” Marco said smiling. It was strange to see his roommate acting so docile. He was used to him mercilessly teasing Jean about things.

“What he said,” Jean seconded.

Erwin grabbed Armin’s bag and pulled the light blue fuzzy blanket off of the bed. He had to pull it from the ball of blankets that covered Armin’s bed, apparently his Omega enjoyed sleeping in a blanket nest even when he wasn’t in heat. Once he managed to pull the blanket free, he turned towards Armin so that he could help him up. Armin looked extremely tired, his eyelids were droopy and he was blinking a lot like he was forcing himself to stay wake. Erwin was sure that if given the chance his mate would be out like a light.

“Are you going to be okay to walk back to the car or do you want me to carry you?” Erwin asked not allowing Armin to pass him. He had already made up his mind, he was going to carry Armin, but he knew that he had to offer Armin a choice before he acted.

Armin very much wanted Erwin to carry him, but Erwin had all his other things in his arms. He didn’t was to force Erwin to carry him as well, that wouldn’t be fair. Before Armin could respond, Erwin draped his blanket over his shoulders and scooped him up.

Armin was about to protest, but the words got caught in his throat when he felt Erwin kiss him. It was just a light peck on the lips, but it was enough to silence Armin’s objections. “Shh. Relax, you look ready to fall asleep standing up.” Armin chose not to argue and decided that resting his head on Erwin’s shoulder was the best option.

Marco jumped up from his bed to get the door for them, mentioning something about having to meet up and go out to dinner or something as group. Armin couldn’t make out the words his mind already clouded by sleep. He felt Erwin’s chest rumble with his response, but he didn’t complain the action was comforting and reassuring. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of being carried in his Alpha’s strong arms as they headed to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, it was fun writing about other characters. Now don't think that I don't like writing about Erwin and Armin! I love them and writing about them is so much fun, but Jeanmarco is so cute too. So like always feel free to write a comment or to leave a suggestion. I am already thinking about writing a few oneshots on the side for other pairings in this world.


	10. Invitation to Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am still alive I promise. I'm really sorry. For those of you that don't know, my laptop charger shorted out over Thanksgiving break so I didn't have a computer all week. After that it was back to school and then last week was my finals week so it was too stressful for me to write. Also, if you didn't see there is a companion piece for this fic with Levi and Eren as the pairing. I am working on ideas for other pairings so keep your eyes open.  
> Thank you for all the Kudos and bookmarks. I constantly check to see how many people have looked at my fics. I'm sort of obsessed that way, but it is harmless I promise. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter.  
> Oh yeah!!! I created a tumblr page for my fic it is attackonomegaverse, I will answer any questions or take suggestions or idea there. I will also RP and such will people. I will also post things that pertain to Omegaverse and SNK. So check it out, please?

There was no way that Armin would remember the ride back to Erwin’s apartment. Erwin had noticed that his mate had nodded off on the way back to the car, and he took care to make sure that he didn’t wake Armin on the way back to his place. Armin still hadn’t woken up by the time they reached his apartment so Erwin had to resort to carrying his mate inside as well. It didn’t bother Erwin, in fact it made him happy that he could take care of his mate. His Alpha side was experiencing a high, it was pretty much throwing a party because for once Erwin had the opportunity to care for his Omega in a way that no other person could. Erwin placed Armin down in their nest after they made it to his apartment, before making his way to his study to do a bit of work and some more research on pregnancy.

When Armin woke up he was curled up in his nest and wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, without Erwin. The lingering scent of Erwin wasn’t enough to ease his mind or calm his confusion; Armin couldn’t stifle the distressed whine that passed his lips. He looked around the dark room while he waited for Erwin to respond. He had learned over the past week, that if he let out any sort of noise Erwin would show up in a matter of seconds to check on him. Armin looked for his phone, but came up empty handed when the stupid device was nowhere to be found. He would just have to ask Erwin what time it was, Armin was hoping that it hadn’t been too long because he still needed to call Mikasa and Eren.

Erwin had heard the whine and felt the tug on their bond. He was slowly learning how to determine which emotion it was coming from Armin through their bond. Distress was an easy one, because his instincts were instantly on edge and he felt the urge to go and find his mate and comfort him. Erwin got up and hurried to his bedroom. He poked his head into the heat room, flooding it with light from the overhead light in the bedroom.

“Well hello, sleepy head,” Erwin said with a smile. His mate looked adorable with his head sticking up in different spots from the way he had slept. 

Armin reached out and arm and Erwin stepped into the room and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Armin had other plans though and he pulled back against Erwin so that he was thrown off balance. Erwin tried to steady himself, but his foot caught a blanket and he found himself falling face first into the nest. He barely had enough time to change his trajectory so that he didn’t fall on top of Armin. Erwin could hear Armin’s laughter and he rolled over on to his side so that he could look at his mate; Armin had a hand covering his mouth in a futile effort to stifle his uncontrollable giggles.

“Hi,” Armin said once he composed himself. He still had a relaxed smile on his lips as he tucked himself up against Erwin’s chest. Armin buried his nose in Erwin’s neck and kissed the underside of Erwin’s chin when he felt Erwin’s arm drape over his side. “Do you know what time it is?” Armin asked.

“Yeah, it was about 9 last time I checked. Your phone battery was low, so I plugged it in. I think you got a message from someone, but I didn’t check to see. I was waiting for you to wake up before I told anyone about the lunch tomorrow. Especially since the most important people are going to be your best friends. Anyway, are you hungry? You should eat before making all your calls.” Erwin reached his free hand into Armin’s hair and gently stroked the silky blonde strands. He loved the feel of his mate’s hair. His hair had a slightly rougher texture to it so it wasn’t as nice to play with; Armin’s on the other hand was soft and Erwin only hoped that their child had hair like its mother.

“If you keep doing that I might fall back asleep,” Armin lulled, his eyes were already beginning to droop shut. The quiet rumble of his stomach was enough to push sleep aside though. “I am a little peckish. Did you make something again or do I get to pick what I want to eat?” Armin asked with a low, quiet hum.

“You can pick, I just made some left over pasta for myself a bit ago.”

“I want a peanut butter and banana sandwich,” Armin said suddenly sitting up excited about the prospect of food.

“I don’t think I have any bananas, so will a plain peanut butter sandwich be alright? I can go and get you some bananas tomorrow so that we have them in the apartment,” Erwin said with a slight frown as he sat up to face Armin.

Armin pouted, but he sucked it up and decided that a plain peanut butter sandwich was still good, maybe Erwin had some jelly or jam in his refrigerator. Armin got up and out of their nest, for once not taking a blanket with him. Erwin got up and followed his mate to the kitchen. While Armin putzed around the kitchen making his sandwich, Erwin went to grab Armin’s phone off of the charger.

Armin had already devoured his sandwich by the time Erwin returned with his phone. He took his phone from Erwin’s outstretched hand and saw that he had five unread messages from Eren and Mikasa. He figured that most of them were from Eren since he had spoken to Mikasa recently. Sure enough, Mikasa had only sent one of the messages, the other four had been from Eren.

Armin decided to check the message from Mikasa first to get it taken care of. He read:

Hey, just wanted to check on you  
Annie said she saw you on campus  
with a strange man. I figured it was  
your mate, but just message me  
back soon I just want to be sure.

Armin smiled, Mikasa had always been a mother hen. He only wished that she would find her mate soon so that she could coddle someone else. He loved Mikasa like a sister, but he didn’t want her to be his mother too. He had his mate to take care of him now, he didn’t need his best friend to do that too. Armin figured since he would be making a call to her soon, he didn’t really need to text her back. Moving on to Eren’s messages, Armin tried to contain an annoyed frown from claiming his lips.

Armin opened the box for Eren’s messages and had to scroll upwards to see the first message he had received that day:

Hey Armin how r u?  
havent heard from u in awhile

Armin grimaced, he hated how Eren texted. Maybe he could talk to Levi about Eren’s atrocious messaging skills. The next message had been sent an hour after the first:

U must b busy txt back soon  
ive got so much 2 tell u

The next one was an hour later than the last, Armin was now convinced that Eren was watching the clock to make sure that he waited exactly one hour before messaging again. It read:

Armin u r startin 2 worry me  
i txted mikasa & she said u were fine  
call me

The last message had been sent only a half an hour earlier. Eren must have gotten annoyed by the lack of response and decided to cut the time in half, the last message read:

Ok armin this is not funny  
im freakin out im ready 2 call  
the cops & report u missing  
plz call me!!!!!

Armin sighed, Eren was probably having a panic attack and Mikasa was probably trying to calm him down as best as she could. If she couldn’t calm him down she would have to call Levi and that was never good. He really needed to call Eren as soon as possible.

“Erwin, what time for lunch tomorrow? I have to call Eren, he is flipping shit so to save time I’m going to give him the time for lunch,” Armin asked already prepping his phone to call Eren.

“How about 2 o'clock? That will give us plenty of time to go get anything we need from the grocery store and to get ready,” Erwin said from his spot leaning against the kitchen island.

“That sounds good. I’m going to call Eren from the nest, care to join me?” Armin asked coyly. 

“Sure, why not,” Erwin smiled as they both left the kitchen and headed back to their nest. Erwin barely had time to sit down and get comfortable before Armin sat down on top of him. Armin sat with his back against Erwin’s chest, but he still twisted his body so that he could nuzzle against his mate’s chest a few times as he got settled. Erwin rested one of his hands on Armin’s stomach and drummed a random tune against it with his fingers. Erwin was practically beaming when he heard the small pleased noises Armin let loose, they reminded Erwin of a cat’s purr. 

“Ugh, okay time to call Eren. Just warning you, he is rather loud,” Armin said forcing himself to resist the urge to forget about the outside world to snuggle with his mate.

“I’ve heard from Levi,” Erwin said with a chuckle.

Armin nodded before he dialed Eren’s number. He barely got to hear the dial tone, before Eren was answering the call. Armin was sure it hadn’t even gotten to the second ring.

“Thank God! You’re alive. I was so worried. What is going on? Mikasa won’t tell me anything, she said you had to tell me. Are you okay? —.”

Eren was cut off by Levi’s voice, “Would you let him talk, brat?”

Armin was glad to hear Levi’s commanding voice in the background, it meant that if Eren got angry his mate was there to help control him. “Thanks, Levi. I guess the first thing to do is put me on speakerphone so I don’t have to repeat myself,” Armin said, doing the same on his end so that Erwin would hear the other half of the conversation. Armin only continued when he got an okay from someone on the other end of the line.

“So to start out, I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I’ve never been better. I met my mate recently and I might have gone into an early heat, but it ended up great and my mate took wonderful care of me. I guess I’ve just been really tired and busy since my heat ended late yesterday. I didn’t even think about messaging you guys, I’m sorry.”

Mikasa spoke, startling Armin since he hadn’t known she was there with Levi and Eren. Especially since Mikasa pretty much hated Levi for taking Eren away from her. “See Eren, I told you he was fine,” she said with a reproachful tone.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I just wanted to hear it from Armin,” Eren whined. Armin smiled slightly his friends were so silly.

“You said you met your mate? What’s his name?” Levi asked cutting directly to the chase. He didn’t want wait for the words to sink into Eren’s mind because that could take hours.

“Hi, Levi,” Erwin said before Armin could form a response.

“Is that you Erwin?” Levi asked, it was hard to distinguish voices accurately when both lines were on speaker phone.

“Yeah, the one and only,” Erwin replied with a slight chuckle. He rested his chin on Armin’s shoulder after placing a soft kiss on his mate’s neck.

“Seriously, I can’t believe you’re Armin’s mate. If I had known that you shits were compatible, I would have set you up sooner. Then I wouldn’t have had to listen to you whine like an old man. How exactly did you shits meet?” Levi asked his voice carrying his amusement across the line.

“Armin ran into some trouble on Friday night last week. Some piece of shit was trying to kidnap him. I smelled him over on 47th near the sandwich place we go to all the time and he was over at some small bar and grill—.”

“Sam’s Hole in the Wall, Eren and Mikasa know the place,” Armin interrupted.

“Anyways, I scared the Alpha away by claiming that I knew Armin. We had a few drinks while we got to know each other and decided to take a walk in the park. He got a message from Mikasa right before he suddenly went into heat. Let’s be clear, I gave him a choice for where to go, I didn’t just kidnap him. He chose my place and I’m going to spare you the details, but we bonded and we’re very happy,” Erwin finished giving Armin a gentle squeeze to prove his point. Armin twisted around so that he could nuzzle against Erwin’s neck and place a few kisses on his strong jaw.

Eren could be heard saying, “Ew, gross! I didn’t need to hear that.” Armin laughed, he had purposely made the kisses noisy so that he could get a rise out of Eren.

“Shut up, brat,” Levi said smacking Eren in the back of the head, if the sound was anything to go by.

“So why did you want all of us?” Mikasa asked. She was probably standing around with her arms crossed, glaring at Levi. Eren was probably sitting on Levi’s lap while Levi was pretending to hate it.

“Well we wanted to invite you all over for lunch tomorrow around 2ish. We have a few other things to talk about, but I didn’t want to tell you over the phone. I want to tell you in person, it will be easier,” Armin answered sheepishly. He hated being put on the spot like that, and Mikasa knew it. 

“You want to tell us that you’re moving in together already, aren’t you?” Eren reasoned. Armin was startled, was it really that obvious to others that he wanted to be around his mate? 

“Maybe. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Well, Armin is getting sleepy so see you all tomorrow. Bye,” Erwin said his words filled with suspense, before hanging up. Armin was glad that he had come to his rescue, since he probably would have caved in and told them all over the phone.

“Erwin, I’m not tired right now,” Armin pouted. He couldn’t figure out why Erwin had insinuated it when he had just woken up from a nap a little while ago.

“I’m not either, but how else was I going to get them off the phone so I could spent time with my mate? You don’t understand how much of a tease you were being earlier; blatantly taunting Eren with our relationship like that. I could smell the tantalizing scent you were giving off as if you were daring me to respond to your bait. It made me think that you wanted more from me than cuddles and kisses,” Erwin said nuzzling against Armin’s neck; kissing on his scent gland before gently grazing his teeth over it.

Armin couldn’t hold back the cry of pleasure as he arched back against Erwin. He was already panting when he turned around in Erwin’s lap so that he was straddling him. “I might want more, but what are you going to do about it?” Armin teased.

Erwin smiled, his little Omega wanted to play, and play they shall. He wrapped his arms around Armin and cupped his ass before pulling him closer so that their growing erections brushed. Armin cried out and Erwin couldn’t muffle his groan. Erwin leaned forward and spoke sensually against Armin’s ear, “Well, the first thing I’m going to do is kiss you until you are breathless and panting, begging for me to touch you and take you. After that, I’ll stretch you out without touching your cute little cock and once I’m done I’m going to make slow love to you. Only when you can’t stave off your orgasm any longer will I tell you to come. You will cum so hard you see stars, and I will follow you after that and we’ll collapse in the nest and fall asleep, exhausted from the overstimulation.”

Armin whined unable to control himself, due to how splendid Erwin’s idea to please him sounded. He had heard somewhere that sex while pregnant was the best, on par with sex in the middle of one’s heat. Armin was completely willing to test out that theory with Erwin. Leaning forward Armin kissed Erwin’s cheek and whined, wordlessly begging for Erwin to follow through with his suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it is a cliff hanger... but I do have the next chapter written up, I just have to sit down and type it up. I will definitely get to it later today. You guys can message me and tell me to hurry it up. I have time to write now, especially since I don't have classes again until February. All I have to do is work on my Graduate School applications. Like always feel free to comment or leave suggestions. Oh, yeah on the side I am going to be working on a guide for my take on Omegaverse for those who are interested.


	11. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my pretties!!! I have another chapter for you. It is purely smut, there is some fluff and hints at things, but mostly smut. So enjoy. The next chapter will be be coming soon I promise and that one will continue the plot, so don't worry.  
> If you are interested you can check out my regular tumblr maplelovermattie and then the one for this fic attackonomegaverse.   
> Again SMUT WARNING!

Erwin chuckled before pressing his lips firmly against Armin’s, kissing across his jawline and down his throat until he reached Armin’s scent gland. He bit down on the still slightly swollen area and gently sucked on it, darkening the already existing mark. Erwin loved the little mewling noises that Armin made when he sucked on his scent gland. The sudden release of his mate’s heady pheromones went straight to his cock, and Erwin groaned at the feeling of rough fabric brushing against his sensitive head. 

Armin gasped and suddenly Erwin’s mouth was back on his. Erwin’s tongue swept in and controlled the kiss, effectively turning Armin’s mind to mush. Armin arched his body against Erwin, grinding his erection against Erwin’s stomach as best as he could. He needed friction that kissing couldn’t give him, but he knew that Erwin wouldn’t help him. Armin’s moans were captured by Erwin’s mouth. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, panting and unable to stop the loud moan that escaped his lips when Erwin began to suck on his scent gland again.

“Please! Erwin, please,” Armin caught himself begging. His voice was already breathless and lacking volume. He sounded so needy to his own ears, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“What? Please, what?” Erwin taunted, reaching a hand up to tease Armin’s nipples through his shirt. Erwin knew exactly what Armin wanted, but he wanted to hear his Omega beg for it.

“I want to feel you… Please, strip me,” Armin begged, pulling at the material of Erwin’s shirt. They were both wearing too much clothing for his liking.

Erwin complied, pulling Armin’s shirt off and moved his hands lower to undo his pants. He slid both Armin’s pants and boxers off of his ass, but he was unable to push them any further without moving Armin off of his lap. 

Armin tightened his hold on Erwin’s hips with a flex of his hips. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t care if his clothes got dirty or if it hindered his movements. He didn’t want to let go of his Alpha. He had absolutely no desire to have his body separated from his Alpha’s, even long enough to lose his pants. Armin had spent enough time away from his mate earlier in the day and he had to make up for the loss now.

Erwin smirked, his Alpha side was pleased that his mate was against being separated. It loved being reminded that he was desired by his Omega. Thankfully, Erwin had been able to expose Armin’s ass so there would be no issues when it became time to fill his mate. Erwin reached out and gently pulled his Omega’s face towards him so that he could plant a possessive kiss his lips. Erwin wanted to remind his mate that he belonged to him, that he would take good care of him and their child. His Alpha side demanded it and when his Omega responded to his actions the sense of urgency disappeared.

Armin’s mouth was suddenly invaded by Erwin’s dominant tongue as they kissed, his mouth was thoroughly mapped out as their tongues tangled together. Erwin’s right hand tangled in Armin’s hair as the left slid down his spine. Armin couldn’t stop the shiver that shot through his body as his mate’s intimate touch.

Erwin’s hand reached Armin’s ass and he took a firm hold of one of soft cheeks. Armin arched against Erwin again and rutting against Erwin’s stomach. Armin had to breaking the kiss so that he could pant against Erwin’s neck, his body was so hypersensitive the slightest touch enough to spark a reaction. Armin was painfully hard and he could feel pre-come leaking from his tip and Erwin hadn’t even done anything more than kiss him.

“You can’t come yet,” Erwin purred in Armin ear before he began to kiss and nibble on his mate’s scent gland again. 

Armin moaned, it felt amazing to have his scent gland stimulated, but he wanted more. He showed his discontentment by squirming on Erwin’s lap and kissing on Erwin’s neck and jaw. He would nip at the skin every time he got close to Erwin’s scent gland just to trigger another release of his Alpha’s pheromones. His head was spinning, but he loved the scent of his Alpha and how safe it made him feel. Armin was in his own little world enjoying the pleasure when he felt Erwin’s fingers probing at his entrance.

“Lube?” Armin panted out somehow. He didn’t want to have Erwin fingering him dry. Armin had only tried that once, and he had really regretted it afterwards.

Erwin growled lightly before he stopped what he was doing to reassure his mate. He had felt a jolt of unease pass through their bond, so he knew that he had worried Armin. Erwin pulled back momentarily so that he could look at Armin. “We don’t need it. Your body still produces slick when you’re sexually stimulated. I read an article about it online, it is a pregnancy thing. It has something to do with some biological process to make sexual intercourse easier, since bonded pairs have an increased sex drive when the Omega is pregnant and it would be dangerous without lubricant,” Erwin said reassuringly.

Armin relaxed and kissed Erwin, it was good to know that one of them had done proper research. He wondered if because he was still producing slick Erwin would be able to form a knot. He figured that they would know sooner or later since they were in the middle of making love. “Okay, please continue then. I need you to fill me,” Armin said with a moan, the last few words sounding more like a whine.

Erwin smiled, his Omega was downright adorable when he tried to be demanding. Even still, Erwin humored him and thrust two fingers into Armin’s slick hole without warning. His fingers hit Armin’s prostate directly before they began to thrust and scissor stretching out his Omega’s hole. Erwin followed another strike to Armin’s prostate with a strong bite onto Armin’s mate mark. Armin screamed and he could barely hold back his orgasm right then. The only thing that grounded him was the gentle pull on his hair from Erwin’s hand as he coaxed Armin to tilt his head back to get a better angle at his neck.

Armin arched forward as Erwin began finger fucking him vigorously, trying not to hit Armin’s prostate to make him needier and deny Armin from coming too quickly. He didn’t want his mate coming undone before the main event. Erwin inserted a third finger and he accidentally hit the spot as Armin tried to grind down on his fingers and another loud scream ripped from his throat. Armin was so painfully close, but it wasn’t enough. He needed Erwin’s cock.

“Erwin! Please! Please! I need you. Alpha, please fill me,” Armin begged, unaware of what he was saying. He had lost the ability to think sometime between Erwin’s fingers hitting his prostate and Erwin claiming him again.

“Not yet, sweet. You need to come first before I will fill you,” Erwin teased back denying Armin’s request.

Erwin’s fingers moved at a faster pace as he repeatedly struck Armin’s prostate with the tips of his fingers. Armin arched forward pressing his erection against Erwin’s chest trying to get as much friction as he could, but it wasn’t enough. His hands had long since tightened on Erwin’s shoulders as he tried to stave of his release. Erwin smirked he knew exactly what his mate wanted, but he wasn’t ready to give it to him just yet.

Armin felt Erwin’s erection straining against the jeans that restrained it. It was hot against his inner thigh. He decided that if Erwin was going to play dirty so would he. Armin placed his left hand down on Erwin’s thigh to get better leverage, his fingers ‘accidentally’ brushed Erwin’s cock when he did it. Erwin’s breath came out in a hiss as he thrust his fingers into Armin’s ass more quickly, pretty much abusing the little nub that was Armin’s prostate.

Armin arched forward against Erwin so that his ass was pretty much in the air. His head fell forward onto Erwin’s shoulder as his body was suddenly overwhelmed by his orgasm. Armin was experiencing a high, but he was nowhere near satiated, he still needed his Alpha’s cock. His instincts demanded that he be filled with Erwin’s knot before he could be satisfied. Armin still wasn’t even sure if Erwin would be able to knot, since he was no longer in heat. Then against it was his slick that allowed for the knot to form and Erwin had been right about him still producing slick so it should be possible for him to knot. Armin was pulled from his thoughts when Erwin started to pull his fingers out of his needy hole. 

“Noo!” Armin cried. “I need you, please! Erwin, please,” Armin begged on the verge of frustrated tears.

Armin probably would have been embarrassed by his actions, but at that moment he really didn’t care. Erwin had promised him sex and that was what he wanted. He would do anything to get Erwin’s Alpha cock inside of him.

Erwin reached between them and undid his pant without too much trouble. He pulled the material of his jeans and boxers out of the way so that his erection could spring free. Armin’s mouth was practically watering at the sight of his mate’s cock. He wanted to suck it so badly, his desire to be filled pushed to the side by the need to taste Erwin’s cock. Armin slipped out of Erwin’s hold and scooted backwards until he was eye level with Erwin’s delicious looking cock. He had never seen one so big, and he couldn’t hold back his moan of pleasure.

Erwin tried to pull Armin back up so that he could enter him, but Armin swatted away his hands. Erwin groaned when Armin’s small hand wrapped around his erection. He watched as Armin licked his lips before he tentatively leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the head of Erwin’s cock. Erwin had never seen a more erotic sight than his Omega preparing to give him a blow job.

Armin’s lips were coated with a drop of Erwin’s pre-come, but Armin ignored it in favor of innocently licking at the very tip of his mate’s erection to get the taste directly from the source. Armin hummed as he savored the salty taste of his mate. He gave another lick to the tip before he slid the entire thing into his mouth, well what he could fit in his mouth without choking.

Erwin had to clench his fists in the blankets under them so that he didn’t try to force Armin to take more than he could. His fingers itched to grasp his mate’s hair as Erwin helped to guide his Omega’s mouth on his cock. Erwin’s breath had become quiet pants as he basked in the amazing feeling. He wondered where Armin had learned to give blow jobs. His Alpha side, was hit with a sudden spark of jealousy, but Erwin was able to stamp down the possessive need to prove to the world that his Omega was taken.

Armin hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head on Erwin’s erection, slowly taking more into his mouth as his jaw relaxed. He felt the head of Erwin’s cock hit the back of his throat and he hummed in pleasure. He mouth was so full, his mate’s erection heavy on his tongue. The scent of Erwin’s arousal surrounded Armin and he found it hard to think of anything besides the taste of his mate.

Erwin couldn’t resist the urge to thrust upwards into Armin’s mouth. It felt too good, if Armin continued much longer Erwin wouldn’t be able to fuck his mate. Armin pressed on his hips to prevent him from thrusting upwards again as he continued to bob his head. Erwin drank in the lewd, wet, squelching noises that filled the room as Armin sucked on his large cock.

Erwin groaned and gently pushed Armin backwards and off of his cock, even though he really didn’t want to. His Alpha side urged him to allow his mate to continue. To let fill his mate’s mouth with cum and watch as he swallowed every drop happily. That thought had Erwin groaning again as his cock twitched in Armin’s hand. That was an idea for another day, not that day as all Erwin wanted to do was fill his mate to the brim and remind him how he became pregnant in the first place.

Armin whined discontent because he hadn’t finished sucking off Erwin. The lustful look in Erwin’s eyes had his mind wandering towards what he was going to do next. Effectively distracting him from being upset. Armin laid back after he clamored of Erwin’s lap all the way. He pulled his pants and boxers off all the way and spread his legs to give Erwin a perfect view of his slick hole and his dripping erection. Armin was placing himself on display for his Alpha and he hoped that his actions paid off. “Please, Alpha?” Armin begged quietly, he knew that Erwin wouldn’t be able to deny him any longer.

Erwin was sure he growled when he surged forward and draped his body over his mate’s smaller frame. He rubbed his straining erection against Armin’s and drank in the mewls and gasps that escaped his Omega’s mouth breathlessly. Erwin felt Armin’s hands come to rest on his hips as he clung to Erwin. Armin pushed at the waistband of Erwin’s pants until his pants were pooled down by his knees, allowing for Erwin to thrust much more easily. 

Erwin lined himself up with Armin’s slick hole and pressed into the warm, tight heat. They had spent so much time having sex over the last week, but this was the first time that both of them were fully aware of their actions. Erwin pushed into Armin’s body slowly to allow him to get used to being filled. Erwin had no desire to harm, his mate and without the haze of Armin’s heat clouding his mind it would be much easier to be precautious. Once he was fully seated inside of his Omega, he waited until Armin began to rock against him before he started thrusting.

Armin was practically on cloud nine just having Erwin fill his needy hole. Once Erwin began thrusting and striking his prostate head on Armin forgot how to do anything, but cling to his mate’s shoulders and keen from the pleasure. Armin was so close, he needed to come so badly, but his instincts were running wild. They wanted him to take notice of something, to claim his mate so that Erwin could please him right. Armin couldn’t figure out what he truly want with how befuddled his mind was due to the rising pleasure. Erwin was hitting his most pleasurable spot with forceful thrusts that shocked through his entire body. 

Armin screamed out as Erwin struck his prostate with a particularly strong thrust. He bit down on Erwin’s neck trying to muffle the sound, and he felt Erwin grow inside of him. He could feel Erwin’s knot forming and it was that added pressure that sent Armin over the edge. He bit down harder and he tasted blood, but he couldn’t pull away. Erwin was still rocking into his body, unable to pull out because of his knot. As Armin started to drift down from his high he realized that he still had a strong hold on Erwin’s neck. He pulled back and licked the abused flesh gently, but even that task was too difficult in his state. Armin was extremely overstimulated and the sensations of Erwin trying to finish were too much for him. 

Armin could feel another orgasm creeping up on him, one just as strong as his first two. Erwin’s thrusting became erratic and suddenly he was coming. He bit down on Armin’s scent gland to muffle his moan of pleasure. Armin cried out as he came for the third time, the feeling of his mate re-staking his claim too much for his overstimulated body. Erwin rocked into Armin a few more times before he pulled his mate upwards so that he was straddling his lap.

Armin felt like a dead weight, his body was too heavy and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Erwin rubbed his hands up and down Armin’s back to help calm his shot nerves before he laid back in the nest and covered them both with a blanket.

“You knotted when I wasn’t in heat,” Armin mumbled against Erwin’s shoulder. Curiosity got the best of him and he forced himself to remain coherent long enough to talk to his mate.

“Yeah, it’s another pregnancy thing. Since you're still producing slick, I can still knot. It just doesn’t last as long,” Erwin responded. He was tired and his brain didn’t want to work. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his Omega and go to sleep. 

“Alright,” Armin yawned nuzzling against Erwin’s chest. He was already beginning to drift off, the steady beat of Erwin’s heartbeat relaxing him and lulling him to sleep. He shifted around a bit before his got comfortable, he left one of his hands on Erwin’s shoulder while the other snaked down. He placed his hand on his stomach, pinned between both of their bodies. “Bedtime, night Erwin,” Armin murmured so quietly that Erwin barely heard him.

“Sweet dreams, Armin,” Erwin whispered and placed a kiss on Armin’s forehead. “— love you…” he breathed against Armin’s ear even though he knew that his mate was already asleep. His breath coming out in little puffs. Erwin would be up a while longer as he waited for his knot to deflate. Thankfully, the article was right it had taken shorter amount of time, only about ten minutes or so. Erwin stroked his mate’s hair until he drifted off, looking forward to the next day and his future with Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I am starting on the next chapter soon as well as an overview for my take on Omegaverse. Feel free to leave comments or suggestions. I love them and they make me write faster. Just ask creoleereri she is my personal encouragement/slave driver. I just kidding, but she does push me to write faster so that I can see her reactions to my story. I love all my comment though so don't worry.


	12. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know how I was supposed to have Levi, Eren, and Mikasa show up in this chapter... well it didn't happen. They will definitely be in the next chapter. I already have it written, I just need to type it up. Anyway enjoy some domestic interactions between Erwin and Armin.  
> (Psst don't forget to take a look at the the tumblr for this fic attackonomegaverse I post tons of headcanons and pictures and just random Omegaverse facts. I would love to hear other headcanons that people have or suggestions or even fic requests)

Armin woke up with Erwin’s arms wrapped around his waist and a palm flat against his stomach. Armin could feel when Erwin exhaled against the back of his neck, it was comforting to be wrapped in his mate’s arms. It allowed Armin to feel protected and loved, something he hadn’t really felt since his grandfather had passed away. He didn’t want to move, but he seriously needed to use the bathroom. However, when he tried to get up Erwin’s grip tightened forcing Armin back against his warm, broad chest. The added pressure on his stomach didn’t help ease Armin of the need to use the bathroom, if anything it increased the need. Armin tried again, but Erwin didn’t loosen his grip.

“Where are you trying to run off to?” Erwin asked, his voice low and scratchy from sleep. He still didn’t let go of Armin; instead, he chose to nuzzle his nose into his mate’s hair and press kisses on the nape of his neck.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Armin huffed. He could feel his ears becoming red with embarrassment. It was really awkward to have to ask to use the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Erwin said, letting Armin go so that he could get up. Erwin followed Armin out of the nest and headed towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He would need the morning pick-me up to deal with the crowd that was coming over for lunch.

Armin hadn’t wanted to tell Erwin that he was going to take the pregnancy test just to be sure. Erwin had placed the small box on the bathroom counter in plain sight, so that Armin wouldn’t miss it. Armin opened the box and read the directions, was it really as easy as peeing on a little plastic stick? Armin just shrugged, who was he to argue with the makers of pregnancy tests. He ripped open the wrapper on the little white stick and almost dropped it in the toilet because of his nervousness. Thankfully, he had a full bladder so it wouldn’t be too hard to take the test. Armin peed on the little stick and groaned when he managed to get some on his hand. He was definitely washing that while he waited. After a few minutes, Armin glanced at the little white stick and mustered up the courage to check to see the results. There was a large plus sign. Armin exhaled slowly as he absorbed the confirmation that he was indeed pregnant with Erwin’s child. Correction, their child, the physical proof of their bonded status. Armin quickly washed his hands and threw the box and test in the test in the little garbage can before he went to join his mate.

Armin joined him a few minutes later, running a hand through his messy hair. Erwin noticed that he had stolen another one of his button-up shirts. Erwin thought it was cute that Armin would rather use his shirts instead of his actual pajamas. The shirt that Armin wore hung a few inches past his butt, and the sleeves were too long so he had rolled them up to have use of his hands. It didn’t bother him because it was nice to be surrounded by the scent of his Alpha. He noticed that Erwin was making coffee and that peaked his interest.

“Can I have a cup of that when it’s ready?” Armin asked without looking up as he sat down at the table. He laid his head down of the cool surface of the table with a sigh, closing his eyes again to block out the bright sunlight.

“Is it alright for someone that is pregnant to have coffee?” Erwin mused as the strong smell of coffee began to fill the kitchen.

Armin opened his eyes to glare at Erwin. He wasn’t a morning person, and he had been told on multiple occasions that he was pretty much the devil incarnate without his morning cup. He remembered starting a fight with Mikasa when she had tried to look at his notes before a big test. He had almost punched her, but the teacher walked in and defused the situation. After that his friends made sure that he had his morning coffee before approaching him. Mikasa usually keep a can of coffee in her bag just in case he woke up late and didn’t have time to make his own. So in essence, Armin really didn’t like the idea that just because he was pregnant he couldn’t have his coffee or the refusal that was on the tip of his mate’s tongue.

“One cup of coffee isn’t going to kill me or the baby,” Armin said through clenched teeth just waiting for Erwin to challenge him.

Erwin saw the evil look in Armin’s eyes and chose not to comment. He grabbed out two matching mugs and asked, “Any sugar, milk, or whatnot?”

“Three spoonfuls of sugar and fill half the cup with milk,” Armin said with a smile. Erwin was a smart man, he didn’t argue with him about the coffee. Armin sat upright when Erwin placed the mug in front of him and he quickly wrapped his fingers around it. Armin gently blew on his coffee to cool it and watched the steam rise for a few seconds before he took a sip. “Perfect,” he moaned. “Erwin, you’re great at making coffee,” Armin praised.

Erwin just nodded as he drank his own cup. He had been happy that his mate didn’t drink just straight up coffee, because with the amount of sugar and milk in his one cup it probably took away any of the possible dangers. Erwin really wanted to look up what affects coffee had on pregnancies, he didn’t like the idea of allowing his mate to do something harmful towards their child unknowingly. He checked the clock on the microwave and noted that they still had a few hours before Levi, Eren, and Mikasa were scheduled to show up.

Armin must have been thinking something along the same lines as he was because he suddenly blurted out, “We didn’t tell them where you live!”

“Levi will show them how to get here since he knows the way. Especially since he only lives a few floors below me,” Erwin said unfazed by the outburst. He finished his cup of coffee and moved to pour himself another.

“What?!” Armin asked startled.

“Yeah, he lives on the third floor and I live on the sixth. His apartment is more of a bachelor-pad like style typically rented out to unbonded Alphas and Betas. It’s not as big as my apartment and it isn’t as well equipped for Omegas as mine is, but it is still pretty nice,” Erwin said with a shrug. He didn’t really know why this knowledge seemed so important to his mate, but Armin did look pretty adorable with his mouth hanging open in shock.

So adorable, that Erwin couldn’t resist the urge to walk over and kiss him on the cheek as he headed to the refrigerator. Armin just keep blinking, not sure how to process the new information.

“I helped Levi find his apartment, and since we’re such close friends I recommended this place to him. It was in his price range and he liked the locale. Plus it made it easier for us to get together to drink,” Erwin continued to fill the silence.

“So you’re saying that I could’ve met you quite a few months before this,” Armin reasoned.

“I would imagine so. It depends on how often you were over here,” Erwin said with a slight frown.

“I’ve been to Levi’s apartment a few dozen times with Eren. It was usually to drop him off, but that’s not the point. I could have met you a long time ago if Levi had introduced us to his friends,” Armin said with a pout. He was disappointed in Levi, he would’ve loved to have met Erwin months ago. 

Erwin saw Armin’s pout and deserted his mission for food to go and hug his mate. “Don’t be sad. I was never introduced to Eren, so I think Levi was trying to keep his mate to himself.”

Armin frown deepened, he didn’t really like it when Erwin talked about other Omegas. He knew that he was being stupid, and that he had nothing to be jealous about. There was no way that Erwin would go after Eren, and even if he did Levi would kick his ass for trying to steal his mate. Nevertheless, Armin shifted in Erwin’s arms so that he was half facing him and could get at Erwin’s neck. Armin placed a soft kiss on the mate mark he had left on Erwin’s neck before he bit down without warning. “Mine,” he practically growled.

Erwin tensed up when Armin bit him, but he quickly relaxed when he realized that Armin was just being possessive. He remembered one of the sites stating that pregnant Omegas were very territorial and could be worse than newly bonded Alphas at times; especially when it came to their mate and their home.

“I’m yours,” Erwin said reassuringly. He didn’t want to upset his mate any more than he already had so he just stood there until Armin let him go.

Armin released Erwin and looked at the bite mark he had left on Erwin’s scent gland. He hadn’t broken the skin, but it would definitely bruise a little bit making it obvious to anyone who saw Erwin that he was mated to a possessive Omega that had no intent on sharing. Armin knew that he should have felt bad, but his instincts told him that he had done nothing wrong. Armin was fighting that internal battle with his instincts, when Erwin gently caressed his cheek.

“It’s okay. I didn’t think before I said anything about other Omegas, and I’m sorry. You’re the only one I want, okay? You can be as possessive as you want with me because I’m going to do the same with you,” Erwin said easing Armin’s troubled thoughts.

Armin looked up at Erwin’s face and nodded with a small smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but the only noise that could be heard was a loud rumbling sound coming from his empty stomach. Armin’s face felt like it was on fire, but he couldn’t pull his gaze away from Erwin.

“Okay, no more worrying about insignificant things. I need to get my cute, little mate fed so we can figure out what we’re doing for lunch and go grocery shopping,” Erwin said steering Armin towards the stools behind the kitchen island.

“Now, you sit here while I make breakfast,” Erwin said as he turned back to the refrigerator and began to grab out a carton of eggs and a loaf of bread.

“What are you making?” Armin asked curiously. He didn’t know if he should really be letting Erwin cook for him so easily. He had been taught in school that it was the Omega’s job to cook and clean while the Alpha worked and brought home the money. He hadn’t really been comfortable with that idea, but who was he to go against tradition. He really didn’t know how much of a stickler Erwin was towards tradition and societal expectations.

“I was thinking that eggs, toast, and maybe some bacon sounded pretty good. Does that sound good to you?” Erwin asked as the turned back to the refrigerator to grab a packet of bacon. With everything he needed on the counter, Erwin bent over to grab a frying pan out of the lower cabinets near the stove.

“That sounds great. Make my eggs scrambled, please? I don’t really care for a runny yolk,” Armin said with a cheesy smile on his face.

“Sure thing,” Erwin said as he turned on the stove and placed the bacon in the pan neatly. He always cooked the bacon first so he could use the leftover grease to cook his eggs, since it gave them a better flavor especially since he loved his eggs fried. He hoped that Armin didn’t mind how he made his own eggs.

“Do you need any help?” Armin asked. He felt kind of useless just sitting at the kitchen island while Erwin did all the work.

“I’m okay. If you want you can go shower or watch tv while I cook,” Erwin suggested. He would have loved to have Armin’s help, but there really wasn’t anything for him to do besides make the toast, and Erwin made that last so it was still hot when it was time to eat. He really hated cold toast, particularly after it had already been buttered.

“Alright, I guess I’ll go take a shower then,” Armin said with a small pout. He felt like he was being dismissed in a way, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He really wanted to help Erwin, but he could tell that there wasn’t anything for him to do. Plus he really did need a shower after their last round of sex, his skin felt a little tight and itchy in spots where he hadn’t done a good job wiping the cum off of himself.

Armin headed to the bedroom and grabbed his bag of toiletries out the large duffle bag that held his clothes. He headed over to the large bathroom and hurried through his shower. He didn’t want to take too long since Erwin was already cooking breakfast. Armin made sure he was properly cleaned before he turned off the water and grabbed one of the large, fluffy towels hanging off a nearby hook.

He dried himself off and walked back into the bedroom with the towel slung around his waist. Just as he bent over to dig in his bag for clean clothes, the towel came undone and slid to the floor. Armin heard an intake of breath and turned towards the doorway, his face already burning hot from his blush. He instinctively reached down to cover his exposed body, like a shy virgin. His eyes landed on Erwin and he ducked his head down to hide his embarrassment when he saw the hint of desire flicker across Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin had been on his way to tell Armin that the food was ready when he suddenly got an eyeful of his mate’s scrumptious ass. Armin’s startled reaction to his presence had Erwin laughing lightheartedly.

“I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready, so when you’re dressed you can come join me,” Erwin said to spare his Omega further embarrassment. He turned on his heel and headed back to the kitchen so he could clear his mind. His thoughts were consumed with images of pinning his mate’s clean body to the bed as he made him dirty all over again. Erwin shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, they had things to do besides play around in bed. A faint trace of vanilla tickled Erwin’s nose, and he wondered if it had something to do with Armin’s shower soap. If so, it mixed really well with the natural smell that Armin gave off and the new smell of his mate’s pregnancy. 

Erwin was seated at the table sipping another cup of coffee when Armin finally came out fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray sweater that looked a few sizes too big for him. Armin’s hair hung in damps strands around his face and Erwin wondered if maybe he should invest in a hair dryer so he didn’t have to worry about his mate getting sick from going outside with wet hair. All the same, Erwin thought he looked adorable and gestured for Armin to join him at the table.

They ate their food in silence, as they were both too hungry to waste time on idle chitchat. Armin finished his food first and sat at the table sipping at the glass of orange juice that Erwin had set out for him. He scrunched his nose up in disgust when he saw Erwin dipping his toast in the gooey mess that was left on his plate from the yolks of his fried eggs. Armin didn’t have room to criticize since he wasn’t the one eating the food so he held his tongue and averted his eyes.

“So I was thinking that we could make tacos or something like that. I thought because is allows us all to make them how we like them, it would be a good idea, but I don’t really know,” Armin said breaking the companionable silence.

Erwin finished his last bite of food before responding, “That sounds pretty good. I could only think of sandwiches, but after your heat I want to wait a while before I eat another one.”

“Hey, I love sandwiches,” Armin interjected, feinting offense.

“Of course you do. Your body thrives on them for a week every three months,” Erwin teased. “I, on the other hand, enjoy other foods like pasta and chicken.”

Armin crinkled his nose to show his recently displeasure with pasta. “Well so what?! At least the food I like doesn’t upset the baby,” Armin retorted. He knew he had won when Erwin didn’t respond right away.

Armin looked at Erwin and smiled cockily, pleased with his victory. Erwin smirked and then quirked an eyebrow at him before he got up from the table. Armin dropped his smile and frowned. Had he upset Erwin? He had only meant to tease him and poke fun at the fact that pasta had triggered his morning sickness.

Armin jumped up and hurried to catch up with his mate. Erwin was halfway down the hall headed to the bedroom by the time Armin caught up with him. Armin threw his arms around Erwin’s waist and pulled backwards so that Erwin would stop walking.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Armin mumbled against his mate’s back.

Erwin pursed his lips in confusion, he had only headed to the linen closet to grab a new drying towel so he could start washing the dishes.

“Armin, I just went to grab a towel. You didn’t upset me. In fact, I was enjoying our banter,” Erwin crooned trying to calm down his easily upset mate. Erwin realized that he hadn’t told Armin where he had been going to avoid any misunderstandings. He was so used to living alone or spending time with Levi that he didn’t think about how his actions could be perceived. He hoped that after they lived together for a while they wouldn’t have to worry about miscommunication so much. Until then, Erwin would have to remember to let Armin know what he was up to.

Armin pulled away from Erwin’s back to make sure that everything was okay. He was met with one of Erwin’s reassuring smiles that always took away his doubts. Armin relaxed knowing that everything was fine. “Okay, just tell me before you suddenly leave me like that. I thought I made you mad and that you didn’t like me being outspoken,” Armin said just above a whisper. He hated seeming so timid and weak, but his instincts urged him to seek his Alpha’s approval and school had taught him that Alpha’s didn’t want opinionated mates. That they wanted quiet mates that did what they were told to do and had strong, healthy babies. Erwin countered all of those thoughts by telling him to speak his mind, to do what he liked to do, and to make his own decision on things. It was really confusing trying to conform to all three of those ideals.

“Armin, I’ve told you before. I didn’t want a run of the mill weak-willed Omega. I’m not going to get mad if you best me in something; especially not when I know you are teasing. I will let you know if you do something to anger me, but I don’t foresee that happening because everything you do makes me beam with happiness. So just let that sink in, forget all the things you were told in school. Listen to me and your instincts, but just trust your own judgment, okay?” Erwin said supportively. He saw Armin smile and knew that everything would be alright and would settle out eventually. Erwin bent down and placed a kiss on his mate’s lips just to remind him that he was loved, before tugging on Armin’s hand to pull him along to kitchen again.

“So do you want to help me with the dishes or would you rather go rest for a bit?” Erwin asked already gathering up the dirty dishes and stacking them by the sink.

“Neither,” Armin chirped. He wanted to do the dishes alone to show that he was a good Omega. He knew the perfect way to manipulate Erwin too. “How about, I do the dishes and you go shower?”

“Are you insinuating that I smell bad?” Erwin said with mock horror, placing a hand on his chest just to pay along. He knew exactly what Armin was doing, but he didn’t want to ruin his mate’s fun. Plus, he kind of did need a shower, he could still feel remnants of their lovemaking on his skin. He had only been able to do so much with a damp washcloth.

“Yes, you’re a big, old, dirty Alpha. Now go shower. I don’t want my friends to think my mate doesn’t know how to clean himself,” Armin teased, sliding up beside Erwin. He bumped his hip into Erwin’s to move him out of the way so he had better access to the sink.

“Oh, I see how it is. You want to show off your new mate. So I guess that means I have to be on my best behavior, huh?” Erwin joked as he wrapped his arms around his Omega and nuzzled Armin’s neck.

“Exactly, now go shower or I won’t take you to the grocery store with me,” Armin said with a laugh as he reached back to push at Erwin’s forehead.

“I’m pretty sure that I was the one taking you to the grocery store,” Erwin shot back, “But I guess if you are taking me, I should go shower. You can’t show off a stinky mate.”

Erwin placed a wet kiss on Armin’s cheek, making sure that he made lots of noise, before he let go and headed off to go shower.

Erwin hadn’t been surprised to find the pregnancy test in the garbage. He knew that Armin wanted more proof that he was carrying their child then the change in his scent and the congratulatory pats on the back from an old Omega woman at the corner store. Erwin rifled through the little trash can, when curiosity got the best of him. He just want to see what the test said. It wasn’t hard to find, as it was inside the box it had had been packaged in. Erwin pulled out the little plastic stick and smiled when he saw the very prominent plus sign. Well, that put an end to any questions of his mate’s current situation. Erwin returned the box to the garbage and quickly jumped in the shower. 

Armin laughed as he rubbed the saliva off of his cheek and set to work washing the dishes. There weren’t that many of them so he finished before Erwin got done with his shower. Armin was sitting on the couch channel surfing when Erwin finally entered the room.

“Ready to go?” Erwin asked.

Armin turned to face Erwin after he shut off the tv. Erwin wore jeans and an off-white sweater. Armin instantly wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked, and if it was, would Erwin mind if he stole it on occasion. Armin shook his head to get rid of his distracting thoughts and walked to the door to join Erwin. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said as he slipped on his shoes.

“Good,” Erwin said grabbing Armin’s hand and his keys before they headed out to the grocery store. Armin just hoped that they didn’t have a repeat of what had happened when they went to buy the pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. There will be a surprise appearance in the next chapter so look forward to that. Like always I thrive on comments, kudos, and bookmarks. So feel free to leave a comment or suggestion. For those of you that wanted possessive Armin this chapter was a small taste... just wait until the next chapter. :)


	13. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is chapter 13. Just warning there might be another gap where I don't update as often since I need to figure out where I am going with the next chapter. Don't worry, I will get that figured out as soon as I can and then you can all look forward to updates again. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and those of you that wanted possessive Armin here you go.  
> Psst please check out the tumblr for the fic attackonomegaverse. I will answer any and all questions and more.

Their adventure to the grocery store was relatively uneventful. Erwin got stuck pushing the cart as Armin practically skipped down the aisles grabbing the things they needed. Armin had no sense of order as he went down the aisles at random leaving Erwin to trail behind him with the cart. Erwin made sure to grab a bundle of bananas for Armin so he could make his peanut butter and banana sandwiches. He also grabbed of decaffeinated coffee for his mate as well. While he had gotten dressed, Erwin had taken the time to google the effects coffee had on expecting Omegas. All the sites he had skimmed through said that one cup a day was alright, just no more than that because caffeine was bad for the baby. Nonetheless, Erwin was going to see if he could get away with switching Armin to decaf coffee without him noticing.

Armin added more items than they needed for tacos to the cart, but Erwin couldn’t find it in his heart to deny his mate anything so he let Armin be. They needed groceries anyway, and it was best that he had things that his pregnant Omega would eat in the apartment. Thankfully, they were able to escape embarrassing situations in the grocery store. None of the patrons went out of their way to congratulate them and both Erwin and Armin were happy for that small victory. Erwin did get knowing looks from fellow Alphas in the store and a few Omegas pushing carts with young children in the seat smiled at Armin which caused his mate to blush whenever he to notice of the people around him. By the time they arrived home it was almost an hour before their guests had been told to show up. Erwin just thanked the heavens that tacos were quick and easy to make.

“Armin, can you start cutting up the vegetables while I cook the meat?” Erwin asked as he grabbed a large pan with a lid out of the cabinet.

“Sure thing, just hand me that cutting board and a knife,” Armin said happy to help. He felt content being able to help his mate and they worked really well together.

They finished making the food with fifteen minutes to spare, so they were just relaxing in the kitchen as they waited for everyone to show up. Armin had just leaned against Erwin’s side as he stirred the taco meat when there was a knock on the door.

Armin looked up at Erwin with a confused expression, maybe their guest had decided to come up early. They hadn’t been expecting anyone else. Erwin returned his look with a frown and that solidified Armin’s thoughts that something was off.

“Armin, will you watch the meat while I go and see who’s at my door?” Erwin asked handing the spoon to Armin before stalking to the front door.

Armin didn’t like that he couldn’t see Erwin from where he was standing in the kitchen and that unsettled him. So instead of listening to his mate, Armin crept up to the doorway and peeked around the corner so he could see who was at the door.

Erwin looked through the peephole and sighed. Just his luck. They would be having another person for dinner. In the long run it would save time if everyone was told at once. Since it was unavoidable now, figured it would best to answer the door before the person on the other side started to pound any harder. Erwin opened the door and was suddenly engulfed in a hug by an energetic, brunette woman with glasses and a ponytail.

“Erwin! I missed you so much! I can’t believe I was gone for practically a month. It was amazing, the Amazon is filled with so many strange animals and bugs and plants and just you name it. I ran out of paper to write my observations on. Poor Moblit had to go and buy more from the local people. I was so busy studying everything that I couldn’t help him with the trading…” the brunette woman cried out ecstatically, regaling Erwin with stories of her trip.

Armin could tell that the woman was a Beta, but he didn’t like the way she was hugging his mate so casually. Before he could rationally think anything through Armin was already storming towards the doorway. He grabbed Erwin’s arm and attempted to pull him away from the strange woman, who had yet to stop talking.

Erwin looked down at Armin apologetically, he had completely forgotten to tell his mate about Hanji. It was easy enough, since she had spent the last month doing environmental research in the Amazon with her assistant Moblit. Erwin hadn’t expected her to be back so soon or to suddenly drop by without warning him. Nevertheless, Erwin was more startled by the angry look Armin was directing towards Hanji.

Armin practically saw the world in red. He had never been so angry at someone he had never met before. It angered him more that he had pulled Erwin away, but the woman hadn’t let go. Armin’s Omega side wasn’t pleased with how the situation was transgressing. This woman had no right to claim was his, and he was going to make that very clear. Armin’s Omega side quickly took control of his mind and he suddenly began to emit a low growl as he glared at the persistent woman.

Erwin was suddenly very unsettled, his Alpha sis was going haywire. Its Omega should never be upset enough to emit those sounds. Erwin hadn’t even known that Omegas could growl so fiercely. If he hadn’t been next to Armin, he could have easily mistaken the sound for one given off by a young Alpha, but never an Omega. Erwin’s instincts took over and he pulled away from Hanji, bringing Armin with him. It was the only thing he could think of doing to try and calm his mate down.

“Hanji, would you please back up?” Erwin asked tensely as he tried to save his friend from his mate’s wrath. Armin looked ready to attack Hanji, and Erwin really didn’t want that to happen.

Hanji pulled back astonished by Erwin’s harsh words. He had never minded her hugs before now so she couldn’t come up with a plausible reason for his actions. Unexpectedly, the sound of an angry growl filled her ears and Hanji took notice of the small blonde man clinging to Erwin’s arm. The young man looked to be an Omega, and a quick sniff confirmed it. Hanji’s Beta nose only allowed her to determine someone’s dynamic if they were projecting it. This Omega was virtually shoving his scent down her throat as he glared and growled at her. Hanji was extremely curious about the Omega and what she did to piss him off when realization dawned on her.

Hanji looked back at Erwin and grinned maniacally. “Oh my! Has my little Erwie finally grown up and found his mate?” she teased mercilessly. Her attempt to lessen the tension in the room ending in failure, when the Omega just continued to growl.

“Yes, and you have severely pissed him off. So would you mind backing off so I can calm him down,” Erwin responded curtly, not really in the mood to deal with Hanji’s teasing. “Go stir the taco meat or something. Just get out of plain sight and say away from my bedroom,” Erwin ordered as he restrained Armin when he attempted to make a move towards Hanji. His mate really wasn’t happy with her and if he couldn’t defuse the situation quickly Levi, Eren, and Mikasa would probably walk into a blood bath.

“Ugh, fine. You’re no fun. I will go check on the food, but I want to hear all about it later. If you don’t tell me, I will tell your mate all kinds of embarrassing stories about you,” Hanji said with a wink as she sauntered off to the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face.

Armin followed her with his gaze, but he finally stopped growling when Hanji was out of sight. Erwin waited until Hanji left the room before he was suddenly pressing Armin against the entryway wall, and surrounding his mate with his strong Alpha scent. Armin felt all the tension leave his body as his head became woozy from the overwhelming scent. He felt one of Erwin’s hands behind his head massaging the nape of his neck, and all he want to do was collapse in his Alpha’s lap and purr.

Erwin leaned forward and scraped his teeth across Armin’s scent gland causing him to release more of his Omega pheromones. All the while he massaged the nape of his mate’s neck as a way to soothe him.

“Are you alright now?” Erwin asked when he felt Armin lean against him. Erwin could have sworn that Armin was purring, but he didn’t want to dwell on that. He just wanted to make sure that his mate was calm again.

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t know what came over me. I just hated the way she was touching you so casually. Some strange woman coming into my space and touching what is mine. It wasn’t right,” Armin said slowly riling himself back up again with thoughts of what had just happened.

Erwin quickly pulled Armin against his chest so that his nose was pressed into his collarbone. “I’m yours. Hanji is just a friend and she practically bonded to her assistant. I don’t want her. The only ones that I care about are you and our baby, just trust me. Hanji is like that with everyone, if you hadn’t been ready to gouge out her eyes she would have hugged you too,” Erwin said trying to reason with Armin.

Armin relaxed again as he got a good whiff of their mated scent. It was reassuring to hear that Erwin only wanted him. Those thoughts didn’t stop him from biting down on Erwin’s scent gland possessively, Armin really hoped that Erwin didn’t mind wearing his mark so prominently. Especially, because Armin hated the thought of anyone touching his mate without his permission. Armin really didn’t know where his territorial and possessive thoughts came from, but he couldn’t fight them. In fact his Omega side welcomed them and pressured the rational side of Armin’s brain to go along with them too. Armin figured it had something to do with them being newly mated and the fact that he was pregnant. If it wasn’t that, well who cared? That was going to be the reason he gave.

Erwin was unexpectedly pulled away from Armin and he was suddenly being pressed against the familiar chest of his friend, Mikasa. Armin squirmed, he didn’t like the strong scent of the female Alpha. It made him feel nauseous and uncomfortable. Armin soon found himself struggling to get away from his friend’s vice like grip.

“What did you do to him?!” Mikasa growled. “You told me that you bonded with him, not that you knocked him up,” Mikasa ground out through clenched teeth as she glared at Erwin. She really didn’t like the first impressions she was getting from the blonde Alpha.

Mikasa had walked up to the apartment ahead of Levi and Eren to find the door already open and the Alpha pinning Armin against the wall. The next thing hit her was the upset scent of her friend and a smell that she had become too familiar with due to Levi and Eren. The smell of a pregnant Omega, and it was coming from Armin.

Erwin returned the female Alpha’s glare, and scrunched his face up into a snarl. He really didn’t like how possessive this girl was towards his mate. The inkling of a thought flittered through his mind that this was probably how Armin had felt only minutes ago.

“Let my mate go,” Erwin said through clenched teeth. He was holding back his Alpha side, all it wanted to do was attack the invading Alpha. The Alpha that dared to threaten him in his own home. The Alpha that was hold his mate against his will. Erwin clenched is hands into fists as he struggled to hold his Alpha side back.

Armin whimpered, he didn’t like the situation one iota. He wanted to curl up in his Alpha’s lap until everything was okay again. Armin really couldn’t stand the smell of the female Alpha holding him. It was making his skin crawl and nausea settle in the pit of his stomach. He pushed at Mikasa’s chest futilely as tears began to fill his eyes and his whimpers became louder.

“Mikasa! Let him go,” Levi’s dominating voice could be heard from the doorway startling all the rooms occupants.

Mikasa was startled into letting Armin go as she turned the new challenge. Armin almost fell as he was suddenly let go, but he managed to catch himself on the couch. He quickly rushed over to Erwin and clung to his mate’s chest. This lunch had quickly become more stressful than it was worth. 

Erwin just rubbed his mate’s back as he tried to calm him down. He watched the situation between Mikasa and Levi dissipate rather quickly as Levi’s stare was unwavering and it forced Mikasa to glance away first. Erwin was paying so much attention to the Alphas that he didn’t notice the presence of the other Omega until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Can I try?” the other Omega asked, gesturing to Armin. His mate hadn’t stopped trembling or whimpering yet despite his Alpha’s touch.

Erwin gave a curt nod and he shifted Armin so that he was facing the other Omega. Erwin figured the brown-haired Omega had to be Eren since he walked in with Levi.

“Armin, it’s okay. I’ve got you, nothing is going to hurt you or your mate. Levi took care of Mikasa, she didn’t hurt your mate,” Eren murmured against his best friend’s ear as he stroked his hair. Armin just clung to his friend and slowly stopped his whimpering.

Erwin watched transfixed as Armin visibly relaxed in the other Omega’s arms. It was amazing how the presence of another Omega allowed his mate to let down his guard and calm down. Erwin would have liked to have been the one to soothe Armin’s nerves, but he didn’t feel threatened by the other Omega so he let them be.

Erwin pulled his gaze away and addressed the room. “Everyone needs to relax or you’re going home without food. Now sit down and chill out,” Erwin said making his point clear by sitting down in an armchair.

The others quickly followed suit. Mikasa claimed the other armchair as Levi took the time to shut the door before taking up residence on the couch. Eren and Armin just stood near the couch hugged each other. After a few more seconds, Eren pulled back and smiled, apparently he was happy about something. Armin looked up with a nod and returned Eren’s smile with a small one of his own. Erwin could only speculate that they were having their own whisper conversation. Erwin kind of wanted to know what it was that had brought the smile back to his mate’s lips, but he knew it wasn’t his place to pry.

“Oi, brat! Care to join the rest of us?” Levi asked bluntly. His interjection pulled Erwin away from his thoughts just as quickly as it pulled the Omegas out of their own world.

Eren jerked back and looked at his mate sheepishly. “Oh, right. Armin, you should go by your mate, okay?” Eren said as he gently pushed Armin towards where Erwin was seated a little way across the room.

Armin quietly listened to Eren’s advice and walked over to Erwin. His mind was still working its way through all the things that Eren had told him. Armin had never thought that his best friend would have been the voice of reason that he needed to calm down. He looked up and saw Erwin’s arms spread open as a way to silently ask him to accept the invitation to sit on his lap. Armin mused that this was the first time he had really sat on his mate’s lap properly. Erwin helped to position him so that he was seated sideways on his lap with a nice view of the living room. Erwin wrapped his arms around Armin and he practically melted against the warm chest pressed firmly against his side. Armin’s mind wandered back to Eren’s words and the understand look he had seen in his best friend’s eyes.

“Well, I feel left out. Why didn’t anyone call me so that I could join in?” Hanji pouted from the doorway leading to the kitchen. She was holding a wooden spoon in her hand like a wand. When no one said anything and just stared at her, she asked, “Did I miss something big? I feel like I did. Dammit, Erwin! This is what happens when you send me to the kitchen.”

“Tch, shitty glasses. Will you shut the hell up and sit down?” Levi said the first to break the silent staring. “Why are you here anyway?”

Hanji pouted but she listened to Levi and dropped down next to Levi on the couch. “I came over to steal some food from dear Erwin here, since I just got back from South America yesterday. I didn’t realize I was crashing a party,” Hanji replied unabashedly. She leaned against Levi’s side and smiled creepily.

“As tactless as ever,” Levi criticized before shoving her off of him. He pulled Eren closer to his side and rested his hand on his mate’s flat stomach.

“So what is everyone gathered for? Huh? Huh? Is it to be introduced to Erwin’s new mate?” Hanji asked excitedly. She was vibrating with energy and she bounced up and down on the couch a few times until she got smacked by Levi.

“Something like that,” Erwin said still looking down at Armin to make sure he had truly calmed down. His right hand stroked Armin’s side a few times before it came to rest protectively on his mate’s stomach. It really worried Erwin how upset his Omega had been, being like that was extremely harmful for their baby. The thought of his mate miscarrying because of stress flickered through Erwin’s mind, and he tightened his hold on Armin and emitted a low crooning noise to soothe his mate and his worrisome thoughts.

Mikasa glared at the pair sitting on the armchair making her anger very clear. “You never answered my question. What did you do to Armin and why were you pinning him against the wall like that?” Mikasa asked again her voice filled with her barely restrained anger.

“We explained over the phone that have had bonded, but due to poor planning we accidentally conceived. That’s why we wanted to have you guys come over. Armin and I wanted to tell you the news in person and show that we are happy and ready to take on this pregnancy like the mated couple we are. Mikasa, what I think you walked in on was when I was crowding Armin with my scent to call him down. You walked in at the worst possible time, especially since Armin was marking my neck again. Anyway, what happened was that Armin was about to attack Hanji because she blatantly hugged me in front of him, but I managed to defuse the situation by sending her to the kitchen. I was trying to take his mind off of Hanji while reminding him that I was his when you tore us apart,” Erwin answered looking up to make eye contact with the angry female Alpha.

Hanji laughed and added her two cents, “Guilty as charged. I was about to hug him too when Erwin sent me away to watch the food like an unwanted child. I put the taco meat in a bowl by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Erwin mumbled, his attention pulled back to Armin. He hadn’t heard a word out of his mate since Mikasa showed up and it was unnerving him. Erwin had spent enough time around Armin to know that he was being uncharacteristically quiet and the uneasy frown on Eren’s face didn’t help matters.

“Well Eren and I have new too. We’re engaged to be married and we’re a brat as well. Eren’s birth control failed for some reason, but nevertheless we still want our child even if the timing is shit,” Levi said taking the focus away from Erwin for a bit.

“Aww!! That’s so cute! Both of you are going to be daddies! That means that I get to be an auntie! Levi, can I be the godmother? Pppllleeeeaaaasssseeee?” Hanji cooed as she tittered with excitement. Levi pushed her back across the couch when she leaned up in his face and begged. Eren laughed at the antics of the woman and even joined in when she just bounced back and flopped on Levi’s lap. 

“Yeah, it’s nice that Armin and I can complain about pregnancy together,” Eren said enthusiastically when he finally managed to push Hanji off of his mate’s lap. “And our kids can be best friends just like us. Maybe if we’re lucky they will be different dynamics and they will mate. Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

Armin smiled, he knew that Eren was goading him for a response. In the end Armin couldn’t fight his instincts, they wanted to join in on the fun. So Armin turn to face his best friend and raised an eyebrow as he teased, “Like I would let my sweet, innocent child bond to your wild child?”

Eren gasped as he played along. “How dare you call my unborn child wild, I bet your child won’t be that innocent,” Eren said with a smile and quick wink. “If I recall correctly, your curiosity led to the loss of your innocence at a rather young age.”

“Eren!” Armin cried out in embarrassment. Erwin raised an eyebrow and shared a curious look with Levi across the room, who only shrugged. Erwin really wanted to hear more about Armin’s younger years now. Apparently there were some really interesting details that his mate hadn’t told him.

“You know it’s true,” Eren teased, laughing as he best friend’s cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Eren absolutely loved causing Armin to blush because the color would stain his cheeks for the next hour or so until the event had finally left his friend’s mind.

“No! No! No! We’re not talking about this!” Armin protested vehemently as his cheeks got warmer and he started to feel like his face was going to explode.

“Oh, why not? You don’t want our mate’s to know that we used to spend our heats together so we could fool around? I thought we were supposed to be truthful and tell our mates our dirty little secrets Armin,” Eren said sticking his tongue out at Armin when his friend flipped him off.

“You’re an asshole,” Armin said pouting as he buried his flaming cheeks against Erwin’s chest as he willed himself to disappear.

Erwin’s eyes opened wide with shock, well that was an interesting bit of information. That made complete sense to Erwin though. They had been two needy Omegas that needed release and since they were so close why not use each other for such an act. It did explain why Armin was so familiar with sex when he had told Erwin that he was the first Alpha that he had ever been with.

“Well this is hella awkward. When can we eat?” Mikasa interrupted, effectively changing the topic.

Armin whispered a ‘thank you’ against Erwin’s chest. Why did Eren have to tell everyone that he had slept with him? Ugh, it was just so embarrassing. Especially with the interested looks that he had seen exchanged between Levi and Erwin.

“Whenever, I guess. Armin and I made stuff for tacos so that everyone could make what they liked. The soft shells are by the microwave and the hard shells are on the table in a bowl,” Erwin replied. The sudden discussion about food made him realized that he was actually hungry.

Everyone else seemed to have come to the same realization as they all gravitated towards the kitchen to get food. Everything went smoothly after that as everyone ate their food and talked about random things.

Eren and Armin ended up huddled together in the corner of the couch as they talked about how amazing it was to have a mate while in heat. Hanji, told anyone that would listen about her trip to the Amazon, while Levi and Erwin just tuned her out. Mikasa just watched everything and relaxed knowing that both her friends were well taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what do you do when a wild Hanji appears? You step back and hope that your pregnant Omega doesn't happen upon you getting hugs ;) Like always feel free to leave comments or kudos or just whatever. You can tell me that my writing sucks I don't care I am doing what I love and you can't tear me down. Keep your eyes open for an update, i'm not sure when that will be yet... but keep a lookout. I will post updates and news about upcoming chapters on my tumblr so look for those.


	14. First Checkup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... I'm so sorry that I have been MIA for so long. The last few months have been really hectic for me; let's just say that anything bad that could happen, happened. Nevertheless, I am back and I can honestly say that I am stronger because of the challenges I faced. I hope to start posting more frequently now that I have plenty of time to write. So I hope you guys enjoy the much anticipated chapter. Feel free to message me on my tumblr with any questions or if you just want to say hi. My tumblr is attackonomegaverse.

Armin couldn’t believe how much time had passed. He felt like it had only been a week, but every time he looked at the calendar he was shocked to discover that he had been living with Erwin for over a month and a half by that point. Armin had spent the first few weeks or so finishing up the last of his college assignments and completing the paperwork that he needed to do for graduation. They had taken a weekend off to go and collect the rest of his belongings from his dorm room as well as settling Armin in the apartment.

Armin had become misty-eyed at the thought of no longer living with Marco, but at the same time he was also excited to be moving in with his mate permanently. It was a given that at that point he had been living with Erwin since his heat, but it was different thinking about the fact that all his belongings had been moved out of his dorm room and into his new home with Erwin. Armin had spent some time rearranging the apartment so that it was to his liking. He had asked for permission to do it from Erwin and he wasn’t surprised when his mate told him to do whatever he wanted as long as it made him happy. So Armin had moved some of the knick-knacks around so that it was more aesthetically pleasing to the eye, reorganized the bookshelves, as well as moving some of the smaller things around; he didn’t feel like it was necessary to do anything drastic to redecorate his home with Erwin. Armin was very happy with the way his mate had set up his home to also appease an Omega. Nevertheless, it didn’t take too long for Armin to run out of things to do so he started to go a little stir crazy. He was used to coming and going as he pleased so he could satisfy his curious nature. His instincts were putting a severe damper on his inquisitive nature because they urged Armin to remain close to home where it was safe.

Armin still attempted to explore the surrounding neighborhood as much as his instincts had allowed him to. Trips to the grocery store only helped to satisfy his desire to go out and do something for a few hours. It was never long enough to help rid Armin of the feeling all together.

Erwin was too busy teaching his classes and grading homework and final papers to be able to take Armin out. Both Armin and Erwin wished that they had more down time to spend together. Nonetheless, Erwin still made sure to dedicate his evenings to spending time with is mate, and Armin sincerely appreciated the gesture. Most nights they cuddled together on the couch and watch television or movies. It was only after Armin started to read one of the books he had found on Erwin’s bookshelves out loud that he learned of Erwin’s love of listening to him reading. Armin made sure to read to Erwin at least twice a week so that he could relax with his mate. He enjoyed sitting with Erwin’s head resting on his lap as he read. It was even cuter when Erwin fell asleep nuzzling his nose against Armin’s stomach.

Pregnancy on the other hand, wasn’t exactly kind to Armin. He had become limited to what he could eat due to uncontrollable bouts of morning sickness. He was always exhausted and ready to sleep even after waking up from a nap. The worst thing was how distraught he felt without Erwin near him. Armin honestly felt helpless and he hated that feeling. Eren was the exact opposite; pregnancy seemed to invigorate him. To Armin it appeared as if his best friend didn’t have any negative symptoms and that made him extremely jealous. Sometimes Armin found himself wishing for a small bout of morning to sickness to go Eren’s way on days when he was wrought with nausea and could barely keep any food down. 

Since both Omegas had down time and were allowed to finish classes from the comforts of their mates’ homes, Eren and Armin had plenty of time to spend together. At first Armin had been happy to spend more time with his best friend it was a bonus that his Omega side was pleased to be able to spend time with another Omega in the same state. However, Armin was quickly reminded of the reason he had opted against rooming with his best friend when they went to college. Eren seemed to lack the ability to sit still for long periods of time and that frustrated Armin since he had to force himself to move some days because he was so nauseous and tired all the time.

Armin wanted so badly to go out and do things, anything to get out of the apartment. One day he had gone out by himself just to go and get some groceries. The store was rather close to the apartments and it would only have been mothers and young children at the grocery store in the early afternoon. All those thoughts helped to encourage Armin to brave going out alone despite his discomfort with the idea. Nevertheless, Armin had become more and more anxious with being away from his nest that once he got to the store he had to hurry back home before he bought anything. Erwin had found Armin curled up in the nest with his face buried in the pillow he used at night. After that adventures to the grocery store were done together so Armin could stay close to his mate’s scent if he needed to calm down.

The most exciting discovery for Armin had occurred the first time he had entered Erwin’s office; the small room that he knew that his mate used when he was grading school work. The first thing he had noticed upon entering the room was the concentrated scent of his mate, it made Armin’s needy Omega side content and pleased. The large comfy looking desk chair looked inviting and Armin couldn’t have waited to sit in it for too long. Still, the thing that captured most of his attention had been the large fish tank that was up against the back wall of the room. The bright, colorful fish would swim in and out of view, hiding behind the many plants and rocks that decorated the tank. Armin had spent hours just watching the fish and Erwin had come home to find his mate curled up in the desk chair with his face pressed to the glass taking a cat nap.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Armin stretched his arms upwards and he smiled, he was excited. Today was the day of his first doctor’s appointment. Erwin had cancelled his classes just so he could go with his mate. As coincidences would have it, Eren had his appointment on the same day only an hour after Armin’s. Thus they had all planned to go together and stop for dinner afterwards. Armin was even more excited because he would be able to spend time outside of the apartment especially since he had finally started to feel comfortable leaving his nest for long periods of time. Only the other day had he been able to go to the grocery store all alone and not freak out a major accomplishment for him.

After leaving the nest and making a quick stop in the bathroom Armin made his way to the kitchen to find something for breakfast while he was free of nausea.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Erwin said over his cup of coffee. He was seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and munching on a few pieces of toast.

Armin ignored Erwin in favor of going to get a cup of coffee for himself. He knew that Erwin had started to mix the regular brew with decaf so that there was less caffeine in it. Armin appreciated the gesture even if he had grouched about it in the beginning, it was better for the baby and that was all that mattered. Once he had put all the sugar and creamer into the mug, Armin brought the cup under his nose and inhaled as deeply as he could so that all he could smell was the rich aroma of his coffee. The small tendrils of sleep that had remained on the periphery of his mind disappeared and Armin started to wake up fully.

Armin made his way to the table and sat down across from Erwin. Erwin had gone back to reading the newspaper leaving his toast unprotected. Armin attempted to stealthily steal a piece of his mate’s toast without Erwin noticing. No sooner had his fingers touched the plate when Erwin spoke.

“Are you hungry? My toast is rather cold, if you hold on I can make you some new pieces with strawberry jelly and butter like you like it.”

Armin pulled his hand back and smiled. He was happy that Erwin remembered how he ate his toast. “That sounds great, thanks.”

Erwin got up and made his food as Armin continued to sip at his coffee. He gave his mate a small kiss when he placed the small plate of toast in front of him. Armin ate his food quietly then drifted back to the bedroom to shower and get dressed.

When he returned to the main part of the apartment he noticed that Erwin had moved to the living room and was watching the daily news.

“Is the world still okay or do we need to prepare for an apocalypse?” Armin asked jokingly as he leaned over the back of the armchair Erwin sat in. He rested his chin on Erwin’s shoulder and inhaled a few lungfuls of Erwin’s scent. Armin felt more relaxed than he had in days and he was user that he was smiling.

“Everything is still good, we are managing to bring a baby into a surprisingly stable world. Now let’s just see how long that lasts,” Erwin responded, leaning his head back a bit so he could see Armin better.

Erwin had begun to notice that Armin’s body was projecting his pregnant scent more strongly now. It had been faint at first, but now even an unpresented dynamic could tell that his mate was pregnant. It pleased Erwin’s Alpha side to know that others could tell that his mate was happily bonded and was filled with his child. Erwin couldn’t wait until Armin started to show. He had a difficult time keeping his hands off Armin’s flat stomach and he knew it would only get worse when his mate began to show his pregnancy and especially when his child began to kick.

“So Levi sent a message saying that he got called in to go to his school to meet with some professor about something. They won’t be travelling to the doctor’s office with us, but they will meet us there. So I was thinking that we could stop at a bookstore before the appointment. If you wanted to that is,” Erwin suggested.

Armin’s interest was piqued when Erwin mentioned going to a bookstore. He could get a few books on pregnancy and parenting. Armin didn’t mind reading things online, but he preferred to have a physical copy that he could hold in his hand. The main reason being that he could mark up the book with his own notes.

“That would be great! Can we leave now so I have plenty of time to look? My appointment is at 2 o’clock,” Armin said trying to contain his excitement.

“I figured you would ask that, and yes we can leave as soon as you want,” Erwin said with a chuckle. “Just let me get put some socks and shoes on and we can go.”

“Oh, you don’t want to go barefooted?” Armin teased as he made his way over to the hall closet so he could grab his shoes and a light jacket. It was early May, but there was still a chill in the air and ever since he gotten pregnant he had been even more perceptive of the cold.

“No, sweet. I would prefer to be wearing shoes when I meet our doctor for the first time. I need to make a good impression, don’t I? I don’t want him to think that you are mated to an Alpha that was raised in a barn,” Erwin replied when he returned to the living room with a pair of socks in his hand.

Armin laughed as he brought a pair of Erwin’s shoes over to where his mate was seated and putting on his socks.

“Thank you,” Erwin said kissing Armin on the cheek lightly.

“You’re welcome. I don’t think anyone would accuse you of being raised in a barn though. You are too impeccably dressed. Plus, I like you dressed like the sexy Alpha you are, though I think I might have to beat the nurses off of you with a stick,” Armin quipped, nuzzling up against Erwin’s arm.

“Aww… I can’t be a caveman or dress like a hobo anymore?” Erwin asked with feigned sadness.

“Nope, you can pretend to be a stripper anytime you want though, but only in the confines of our home. I might even join you,” Armin said with a wink before he pinched Erwin’s butt cheek and scurried away before Erwin could retaliate.

“I’ll pretend to be a stripper if you wear some lacy lingerie. Maybe a pair of stockings and garter belt. Just see through enough to tease me, but not enough to be fully exposed. Now that would be sexy,” Erwin said huskily as he followed Armin to the door.

Armin turned to look at Erwin with a quirked eyebrow, “Is that all it would take? I could arrange that since I do like lacy things. I think I still have the pair of lacy underwear that Eren got me as a gag gift a few years ago.”

Erwin barely bit back a groan, his mate was being a terrible tease right before they went out. Maybe while Armin was looking at books he could slip off and visit the lingerie shop that he knew was nearby. His mind was already beginning to be filled with images of his sexy, little Omega in a light blue negligee, something that he would still be able to wear while heavily pregnant. Erwin could imagine Armin’s pregnant belly pushing the sheer, lacy fabric apart giving Erwin a teasing sight of his heavily pregnant mate filled with his child begging to be filled with his large Alpha cock.

“… Earth to Erwin… well welcome back to the real world,” Armin teased. “Did you enjoy your little fantasy?” Armin asked looking pointedly at Erwin’s crotch.

Erwin found his cheeks growing red with embarrassment as he was forced to readjust himself so that his semi-erection wasn’t as noticeable. It wasn’t often that he got so lost in his thoughts that he forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He cleared his throat a few times and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “I’m ready to head out if you are,” Erwin said as a way to change the topic of the conversation.

Armin just smiled and shook his head knowingly. “I’ve been ready for a while now. I was just waiting for you to remember that you have the real deal in front of you. I doubt fantasy Armin is as pleasurable as real Armin. Just saying,” Armin said, standing on his tiptoes and placing a kiss on Erwin’s pursed lips. Armin quickly slipped through the door leaving Erwin in stunned silence.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they got to the bookstore Armin made a beeline straight to the parenting section. Erwin lagged behind making a stop at the historical section. He was pleased to post a few of his colleagues’ books among the best sellers. Erwin, himself, was waiting to hear back from his agent about his first book. He had studied a small ancient tribe that had existed during the Middle Ages, he focused primarily on the developments the tribe made towards social issues. His research had been difficult do to the annihilation of all the Alphas and Betas in the tribe when they were taken over by a much larger one. The interesting thing that he discovered was the innovations of the first tribe had been retained and then improved upon by the larger tribe. Erwin had been shocked when he realized that what he had stumbled upon was proof of early Omegan rights, giving the dynamic more purpose than just being child bearers. It astounded Erwin to notice that the ancient tribes had very modern ideas of equality among the dynamics.

Erwin wandered over to the parenting section and wasn’t surprised to see Armin’s nose buried in a book. Erwin came up behind his mate and wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist.

“Find something interesting?”

“Yeah, I think I’m going to get it too. The author has some interesting ideas, plus he has a very humorous way of writing,” Armin replied still flipping through the book.

Erwin reached forward and tipped the book to the side so he could see the cover, Brain Rules for Baby: How to Raise a Smart and Happy Child from Zero to Five by John Medina. Erwin couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

“So you think we’re going to have a smart child?” Erwin asked jokingly.

“Any child of mine is going to be smart it runs in my genes. Plus if they don’t get their intelligence from you, they will at least look smart,” Armin said before turning around to stick his tongue out at Erwin.

“Well alright then, wound my pride,” Erwin said clutching his chest as if he had truly been wounded.

“Yeah, yeah. You poor baby. Why don’t you got and get your actual baby a blueberry muffin from the coffee shop next door,” Armin said before going back to skimming through the books on the shelf in front of him.

“Is that your way of asking me to go get you something to eat?” Erwin asked with a laugh and a shake of his head.

“Pretty please?” Armin turned around to face his mate and pouted. “Is that a better way to ask?”

Erwin just laughed and leaned down to steal a kiss from his mate. “I was thinking about going to get a coffee anyway. I’ll be back soon. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Now get moving or your baby is going to eat me from the inside out,” Armin said shoving against Erwin’s chest to get him to start moving to no avail.

Erwin stole another kiss before he left Armin to his browsing. After checking his watch Erwin was pleased to see that they still had an hour and a half before they needed to head to the doctor’s office. Erwin’s eyes caught on the lingerie shop down the road. He still couldn’t get the images of his sexy, little Omega wearing a lace negligee out of his head. Erwin couldn’t stop himself from wandering into the store to see if they had anything that resembled the outfit from his fantasies.

“Excuse me, sir. Is there anything I can help you find?” a female Omega asked him with a blush on her face.

“I’m alright. I’m just looking to see if you have anything that would look good on my mate,” Erwin said before wandering through the store.

The Omega’s face fell and she scuttled away at the mention of Erwin’s mate. Erwin couldn’t help but smile. Armin was better than some little floozy of an Omega anyway.

Erwin could see a few of the employees gathering together to gossip and he noticed the covert glances that they directed his way. Erwin was glad that Armin wasn’t with him because he knew that his feisty, little Omega would be acting very possessive would go out of his way to prove to any onlookers that Erwin was his. Not that Erwin minded when Armin got like that. He just didn’t want his mate to stress out in such a delicate condition.

Erwin was pulled from his thoughts when his eyes landed on a flowing, baby blue negligee. The fabric was sheer and allowed Erwin to see the dark blue lace panties that were paired with it. The panties matched the color of the upper chest portion of the negligee. There was a large bow on the front that had tails that trailed to the midriff area. The flowing material of the negligee wasn’t attached in the front so it would allow one to wear it while heavily much to Erwin’s delight. Erwin reached forward and ran his fingers over the sheer fabric and was pleased to note that it was as soft to the touch as it looked. Small flowers and vines could be seen in the sheer, lacy fabric. Erwin’s gaze landed on the panties that belonged to the outfit. The back of the panties mimicked the front of the negligee and sported a bow of its own and the same lace pattern. Erwin could already imagine his mate wearing it. Erwin picked out the size outfit that he knew would fit Armin and took it to the register. He only stopped long enough to grab a pair of sheer stockings with a trim of baby blue lace on the top.

The cashier was blushing when she rung up Erwin’s items and as he dug in his wallet for his bank card she gave him a curious look.

“Do you have a fun night planned with your mate?” the cashier asked as she swiped his card.

“Not to my knowledge. This is a present for my mate to show him that I still find him sexy even though he will be heavily pregnant soon,’ Erwin said as he watched the cashier bag up his items carefully. He slid his card back into his wallet and then that was placed back into his pocket before he reached forward and snagged the handles of the bag with his fingers.

The cashier just nodded and the blush on her cheeks became darker, much to Erwin confusion. He didn’t understand why it was any of the cashier’s business what the outfit was for.

As Erwin made his way through the door he heard the cashier call out a nervous ‘congratulations.’

Erwin quickly made his way to the coffee shop after that and purchased Armin the blueberry muffin he wanted as well as a bottle of flavored water and a cup of coffee for himself. After he got his drink he headed back to the bookstore with the lingerie store bag still hanging from his fingers.

He found Armin curled up in an armchair near the parenting section flipping through a book on pregnancy. Armin looked up as soon as Erwin was in his range of sight and flashed his mate a bright smile.

Erwin walked over and sat in the chair on the other side of the small table that Armin had placed the books he wanted on. 

“Did you miss me?” Erwin asked as he handed Armin the bag from the coffee shop the held his muffin and the bottle of flavored water.

“Nope, I missed the smell of food; plus, I was distracted by books,” Armin replied as he pulled out his muffin. The last few words were garbled as he had taken a large bite out of the top of the muffin mid-sentence.

“If that’s the case then you can’t have the gift I bought you,” Erwin said as he swung the lingerie bag from his forefinger only to place the bag on the ground next to his feet and out of Armin’s reach.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a present for you,” Armin said with a laugh once he finished his bite of muffin.

“True, but I’m not going to be the one wearing it. I can guarantee that it would look a thousand times better on you than it would look on me. Plus it’s in your favorite color and you can still wear it once you start showing,” Erwin said with a smug smile.

“Is that so? Well of course I missed you, you oaf. I nearly texted you half a dozen times to tell you to come back, but you baby really wanted that muffin and who was I to deny it,” Armin said with a small roll of his eyes and a content smile.

“Okay, well you can have your present when we get home. That being said why don’t we go buy the books you want and head over to the doctor’s office so we can get all the paperwork done early,” Erwin suggested standing up and offering Armin a hand to help pull him up to his feet.

Armin accepted the help and was delighted when Erwin pulled him to his chest and enveloped him in a warm hug. The frazzled edges of Armin’s nerves disappeared along with the anxious feeling that had started as soon as Erwin had walked out of the bookstore. Armin pressed a kiss to Erwin’s shoulder and gently pushed against his mate’s chest so that they could head to check out. They quickly made it through checkout line and the cashier gave them a congratulatory smile and wished them good luck.

They made it to the hospital’s maternity ward without any issues and with plenty of time to fill out all the necessary paperwork. Armin felt like his hand was going to fall off when he finished filling everything out so he was glad that they had gotten there extremely early. He returned the clipboard to the front desk and he returned to his seat next to Erwin. They had only been sitting there doing nothing for a few minutes when they heard a nurse call their names into the almost empty waiting room. When Armin showed signs of getting up the nurse rushed over to them so she could greet them as was custom.

The nurse was an Omega woman with strawberry blonde hair, she held out her hand waiting for Armin to reach out and shake it. “You must be Armin, I’ll be your nurse. My name is Petra. I guarantee that you’ll be in good hands and get the best care here at Sina Hospital. If you and your mate wouldn’t mind following me, we can get started with your examination.”

Petra back and swept her arm out in a gesture towards the door they would be heading through. Erwin stood up first and took a firm hold on Armin’s hand as they followed Petra through the hospital. She led them to an unoccupied room and directed them to sit on the chairs near the small desk with a computer. Armin was glad that he didn’t have to sit on the hospital bed right away and he felt some of his tension leave his body. Erwin relaxed as well when he noticed that his mate was calm.

Armin felt like he was caught in a hardcore game of twenty questions because no sooner had he answered Petra’s questions she would ask another. She would occasionally write things down on a clipboard she held and Armin wanted so badly to see what she was writing. After what felt like forever, she turned and started asking Erwin questions. He didn’t get nearly half the number of questions that Armin had been asked, but that was to be expected. He wasn’t the one carrying the child.

“Well those were all the questions I had. So now we are going to start the basic examination. I’m going to check your weight and blood pressure, then I’m going to take a blood sample to use for all the standards tests. The final thing I’ll ask you to do is produce a urine sample. Once all that’s completed the doctor will be in to see you,” Petra said with a sweet smile on her face.

Armin understood why the nurse was an Omega, it made it easier for expectant mothers/fathers to become relaxed. It pleased Armin even more that Petra was already mated and he could smell the faint scent of someone else and if had to guess it would be a child. Armin noticed that the hospital room really didn’t have too strong of a disinfectant scent either. It helped to calm his nerves as well since it made the room feel less like a hospital room.

The examination part went very smoothly, Armin was happy with himself when he didn’t freak out when Petra began to get everything ready to take his blood. Armin had a strong hatred of needles and he was pretty sure that Erwin could tell with how tightly Armin was gripping his hand.

Erwin gave Armin’s hand a gentle squeeze and he released more of his scent into the room to try and calm down his mate. Armin was able to sit still while Petra took his blood only because Erwin began to massage the nape of his neck to relax him. Erwin knew that if his mate was tense it would only hurt more. The tiny whimper that passed Armin’s lips when Petra stuck him with needle had Erwin tensing ready to defend his mate. Erwin fought his instincts and let out a gentle croon to calm his Omega. It seemed to work because Armin’s experience with getting his blood drawn only took a few minutes. Afterwards Petra cleaned the spot once more and covered the small pinprick of blood that welled up with a Band-Aid.

Once that was done she gave Armin instructions for the urine sample before leaving the room with the vials of his blood. Armin was glad he had finished the bottle for water Erwin had gotten him with the muffin so quickly. It made giving a urine sample much easier. He crossed the hall and used the bathroom quickly depositing the cup in the small little cupboard like Petra had instructed him to do. After washing his hands, Armin returned to the examination room and curled up next to Erwin.

A knock on the door startled Armin out of his relaxed state. The door opened slowly to reveal a young Beta doctor with blonde hair. The man entered the room trying to be as unthreatening as possible. He addressed Erwin first when he finally spoke.

“My name is Doctor Eld Jinn and I will be helping to care for your mate, if you will permit to do so,” the doctor said making eye contact with Erwin only briefly so it didn’t appear as if he was challenging the Alpha.

Erwin turned to Armin so he could assess how comfortable his mate was with the presence of the Beta doctor. Armin gave him a small smile and nodded to show that he was okay with the doctor.

Erwin turned back to the doctor and held out his hand. “My mate is okay with you being his doctor for the coming months,” Erwin said stoically as he shook the young doctor’s hand.

“I understand that Petra had done most of the nitty-gritty parts of the examination. I’m really only here to answer any questions you two have about pregnancy. I saw in the notes that Petra made that you have a history of premature births in your family Mr. Arlert. Is that correct?” Eld asked easily transforming into doctor mode once he sat in the swivel chair in front of the computer desk that Petra had been sitting at earlier.

“Armin is just fine. I’m pretty sure that it’s correct. My mom had a miscarriage before I was born and I was born five weeks early. I’ve been told that she miscarried twice more before she was finally able to carry a baby to term, unfortunately I can’t tell you if her second child would have been premature because she died in a car accident before it was born. Sadly, I don’t have any more family around to ask for a more detailed medical history,” Armin answered morosely. He wasn’t always comfortable talking about his lack of family, but he knew that it was necessary to do so he could have a safe childbirth. 

“Okay, well just as a precaution I would like to do an ultrasound. Just to make sure that everything is developing correctly and that there aren’t any complications that we need to worry about early on. Unfortunately, the ultrasound will be slightly invasive due to the size of your baby we can’t get accurate information from just the outside. We can go ahead and do this today if that’s alright with you,” Doctor Jinn said trying to make sure that both Erwin and Armin understood the reasoning behind his decision.

“I trust my mate’s decision on this since it is his body,” Erwin said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

Armin looked down at his fidgety hands and frowned slightly. He really wanted to make sure that his baby was doing well and that he wasn’t at risk of a miscarriage so early. He knew that miscarriages were hard on Omegas. His own mother had coddled him, constantly worrying that he would get seriously hurt and that she would suddenly lose him too.

“I think that it would be good to go ahead and do the ultrasound…just to be safe,” Armin said without looking up.

“Okay, good. If you could hold on for a few minutes I will let the ultrasound technicians to get a room ready for you,” Doctor Jinn said nodding and heading out the door. He was gone within seconds leaving Erwin and Armin alone once again.

“I’m sorry,” Armin mumbled still looking at his lap.

Erwin turned to look at his mate and frowned. Armin had nothing to apologize for. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything to warrant an apology.”

“I’m not a perfect Omega. I could miscarriage of have a premature baby,” Armin choked out. He hated admitting that he was a bad match for Erwin.

“Sshh…sweet. Everyone had those risks. Sure the chances are a bit higher with you, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you or our baby. We just need to be more careful. Plus, I’m pretty sure that the ultrasound is going to show us that you are carrying our perfectly healthy baby,” Erwin said reassuringly. He pulled his Omega onto his lap and gently stroked his side as he crooned trying to comfort Armin.

Doctor Jinn returned shortly after this and just raised an interested eyebrow, but when Erwin glared at him he decided that it was best to ignore his inquisitive nature.

“Okay, they’re getting the room ready as we speak. I was lucky enough to get the best ultrasound technician for you. Gunther will take great care of you, he just happens to be my mate so it was easy to fill him in about the circumstances of your pregnancy. But while they’re getting the room ready, I’d like to answer any question you two have, as well as give you basic care information concerning pregnancy,” Doctor Jinn said quickly reclaiming Erwin’s and Armin’s attentions.

Armin listened attentively to what Doctor Jinn said and took mental notes of the things he thought were important. He was pleased to learn that everything they talked about would be given to him in a large packet of information so he could look through it in detail later.

Erwin just sat there patiently as he listened to the doctor. He waited until Doctor Jinn was writing up a prescription for prenatal vitamins and exercise instructions to ask his question.

“Doctor Jinn, I have a question,” Erwin said breaking the odd silence of the room. Armin’s head immediately looked up to make eye contact with him. Doctor Jinn nodded as a way to encourage Erwin to go ahead and ask his question.

“I read that morning sickness is a common occurrence during the first trimester, but on average it doesn’t begin until about six weeks into the pregnancy. Is this true for male Omegas as well?”

Doctor Jinn’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about how to answer the question. “It is typically the same for both male and female Omegas. There are some cases where morning sickness starts earlier and others where there are no bouts of morning sickness experienced at all. Generally, it does begin around six weeks because of the increased hormone levels. Why do you ask?”

“I asked because my mate has been experiencing bouts of morning sickness since shortly after he conceived. We have been able to keep him fed for the most part, but I was worried that it may become worse in the coming months. Is there anything you recommend or can do to help?” Erwin asked hopefully. He genuinely want to help his mate with his pregnancy discomforts as best as he could.

“Well, this early on I would recommend making sure that he eats smaller meals more frequently. Avoid foods that aggravate his stomach. If he is experiencing a lot of nausea have him eat a few saltine or soda crackers half an hour before the meal. If his morning sickness progresses to a point where he can no longer maintain steady weight gain or isn’t getting enough nutrients then I can try and prescribe a medicine to help with the nausea, but I don’t want to do that unless it is necessary,” Doctor Jinn answered honestly. He never wanted to lie to his patients. He also disliked prescribing unnecessary medication. He knew that there were many doctors that weren’t above doing either of those things, but he was powerless to stop them.

Doctor Jinn finished printing off the materials to give to Armin only seconds before there was a short knock on the door. His mate peeked his head into the room and smiled. Eld knew that it was time for him to send his patients to the room where the ultrasound would be taken so he could move onto his next appointment, another Alpha and Omega pair.

“Ah, perfect timing dear. Erwin, Armin this is Gunther. He is the technician that will be doing your ultrasound today. He will able to tell you most of the results from his findings today. Once he is done with his examination, you are free to leave. Make sure to stop at the front office to set up your next appointment. I’d like to see you again in about four weeks’ time. We will contact you with the results from your blood work within the week. If you don’t hear from us within that time, please call. It was nice meeting you two, I can’t wait to see you in the coming month to see how far you have progressed. I hope everything turns up normal at today’s ultrasound,” Doctor Jinn said shaking both Armin and Erwin’s hands again before leaving the room to go and meet with his next patients.

Gunther shook both of their hands and led the way to a different room. Once they arrived he handed Armin a blue hospital gown and asked him to change into it. He pointed out a small bathroom off the room so Armin could change in private.

Armin reentered the room awkwardly, he tried to repress a shiver, but he knew that Erwin had noticed from the way he frowned.

Gunther explained how the ultrasound was going to be done and Armin couldn’t repress the slight hint of worry and apprehension that leaked out with his scent. Erwin pulled his chair closer to the bed Armin was laying on and grabbed his mate’s hand. Armin’s shoulders lowered when he started to relax with the help of Erwin stroking the inside of his wrist gently with his large, warm thumb.

Gunther pulled out a long wand-like tool that was about as wide as Erwin’s finger and spread a lubricant like jelly over it before making his way down between Armin’s legs.

“Let me know when you’re ready. Just warning you, you may feel some discomfort due to the intrusion, but it will only last for a few minutes or so,” Gunther said waiting for Armin to signal that it was okay to lift the blanket that covered his lower half.

Armin gave a small, barely perceivable nod and quickly made eye contact with his mate. He tried to relax as Gunther spread a glob of the cold lubricating jelly over his rectum with a gloved hand. Armin felt himself tense up when he felt the probe press against his hole. It felt so impersonal and it made Armin cringe, but he didn’t want to break eye contact with Erwin. He could tell that his Alpha was having a difficult time with the technician being so close to Armin’s intimate areas.

Both Armin and Erwin jumped when Gunther spoke, “Okay, so we are all set. If you both look at the screen you can see the small mass of cells that is your growing child. It isn’t much to look at right now, but it grows quickly. The good news is that everything appears to be normal. I don’t see anything that jumps out points to a possible early pregnancy miscarriage and that is wonderful news. The placenta is forming nicely and even though it is still a little early in your pregnancy. I can say from years of experience that the two of you are expecting only one little bundle of joy. Time flies by quickly so don’t forget to pick a name. I’ll have Doctor Jinn look at the ultrasound recording just to be sure, but congratulations on your healthy pregnancy.”

Armin’s eyes were transfixed on the small screen showing the fuzzy black and white image that was his baby. His perfectly healthy, growing baby. When he turned to look at Erwin again he was surprised to find that his vision was blurred by tears.

Gunther printed off a screenshot of the ultrasound before he quickly went about removing the probe. He wiped down Armin’s rear as best as he could with a soft towel before letting both Erwin and Armin know that they were free to go. The technician stepped out of the room silently after handing Erwin the image.

Erwin’s gaze was focused on his crying mate’s face. His perfect, little Omega looked so beautiful crying tears of joy because their child was healthy and growing like it was supposed to be doing. Erwin enveloped Armin in a hug once the technician closed the door.

“I told you that everything would be okay. Now why don’t you get dressed so we can head to the front desk,” Erwin muttered into Armin’s ear gently so he didn’t startle his mate.

Armin nodded and slipped off the bed to head back to the bathroom so he could dress. They headed out of the room shortly after that, making sure they had all of the papers they had been given including the ultrasound image.

They set up an appointment for four weeks later and just as they sat down, Eren and Levi sauntered up to the desk. Eren’s curious gaze landed on Armin, but he didn’t say anything until they finished making his next appointment.

Once they were done Eren dragged Levi over to them and unsurprisingly Levi was the first to speak.

“Why are you still here, old man? Shouldn’t the two of you be at the restaurant already?” A small amount of concern could be heard in Levi’s voice if one paid very close attention.

“I’ll explain later. Let’s go get dinner,” Erwin said gently pulling Armin back to his feet and leading the way back to their car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The two couples met at the restaurant and were seated at a table immediately. It was one of the benefits of having pregnant Omegas with you. People tended to help cater to the increased needs they exhibited.

Erwin stated the reason why their visit to the hospital had been so long and he could see Levi’s brow furrow just a bit more before he spoke.

“I’m glad everything is good with your brat. I can empathize, I was glad that everything went so smoothly for Eren. The only hiccup was about him being on birth control that failed. The doctors believe that due to his adverse reaction to his suppressants his birth control was negated when his body expelled the suppressants. It makes sense so I’m not going to argue about it. Plus Eren’s taking to pregnancy extremely well, the brat can’t wait to have our kid.”

After they finished their food both couples headed back to their respective homes. Levi and Eren had to stop and pick up some things from the grocery store so they took their leave first. Erwin practically carried Armin back to the car when he noticed that his mate was dangerously close to falling asleep at the table.

The drive home was quick and Armin dozed off almost immediately. He came to, vaguely, when Erwin carried him from the car back to their apartment. Once he was placed down in the nest, Armin was back to a sound sleep comforted by the combined scent of him and his mate.

Erwin placed the small bag of books and lingerie on the clean dresser top and considered joining his mate for a short nap. He decided against it in favor of flipping through the books that Armin had picked out. The one that particularly piqued his interest was one that looked at pregnancy from the point of view of the Alpha. 

Armin found Erwin reclining on the bed reading when he woke up. He had considered calling out, but he knew Erwin could sense that he was awake though their bond.

“Did you enjoy your cat nap?” Erwin asked with a humorous edge to his voice. His looked up from his book to make eye contact with his mate.

Armin stretched and crawled out of the nest, eyes landing on the lingerie bag. “Of course, but it would’ve been nicer to cuddle with my Alpha,” Armin answered coyly.

Erwin folded the corner of the page he was reading to mark his spot before placing the book down on the nightstand. His eyes followed Armin’s to land on the lingerie bag and he chuckled. “Did you want to see your present?”

Armin felt himself nod before he mumbled an affirmative ‘please.’

Erwin slipped off of the bed and made his way to the dresser to grab the bag. He clasped one of Armin’s hands in his in order to pull his mate to his feet and closer to him. Erwin sat back down on the bed and pulled Armin closer still so that he stood between his open legs.

It took very little coaxing to get Armin to sit on his lap. Once his Omega was comfortably seated Erwin placed the bag in his hands. He noticed how Armin’s hands shook slightly from anticipation.

Armin pulled the tissue paper out of the bag only to be blocked by another mass of tissue paper that was wrapped around whatever Erwin had bought. He pulled it out of the bag and flipped it over so he could easily get to the flaps.

The first thing Armin noticed was how blue the outfit was. He held the top up and he could feel a blush grace his cheeks. The negligee was so delicate and Armin liked the conservative style that it was. He put that aside to pick up the matching underwear. His ears began to burn when he turned the underwear around and noticed the bow. He placed that aside as well and picked up the delicate pair of stockings that Erwin had gotten to match the outfit.

“Do you like it?” Erwin asked. His voice held a hint of worry, much to Armin’s displeasure.

Armin turned so he could place a kiss on his Alpha’s lips. “I love it,” Armin said with a large smile.

Erwin let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad. I was hoping you didn’t want something more risqué.”

“No, this is perfect. I can’t wait to surprise you by wearing this one night. Not tonight though,” Armin said with a yawn.

Erwin chuckled and reached a hand upwards to caress his mate’s cheek making a slow trail down to Armin’s nape to massage the tense muscle.

“I know. How about coming to bed with me? We can have some fun another time. Tonight all I can think about doing is cuddling with my precious Omega and the perfect child he is carrying.”

“You are so cheesy, but that sounds perfect,” Armin said with another large yawn.

Erwin helped Armin change into a long night shirt and he tucked Armin in the nest only to follow minutes later once he was changed for bed as well. He ran his fingers through Armin’s hair until he felt his breathing even out into that of a sound sleep. Erwin’s mind was still actively running through the events of earlier.

His Alpha side was glad to be home, it still wasn’t okay with the Beta that had touched his mate so intimately, but thankfully Erwin was able to stamp down the anger. He was just glad that his made was healthy and that he didn’t have to worry about losing his child. He knew that miscarriages could damage an Omega’s psyche; discouraging them from wanting to have children or possibly just giving up trying to carry a child all together. Erwin never wanted that to happen to Armin. Erwin silently vowed to do everything he could to make sure that his mate had a safe and healthy pregnancy.

Once he exhausted himself with thinking, Erwin allowed himself to get comfortable wrapped up around his mate. His hand rested protectively over Armin’s stomach. Erwin buried his nose in Armin’s shoulder and allowed the comforting scent of his mate to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the above note, I'm going to try and be more regular with my updates from now on. Please feel free to leave comments or question here or on my tumblr. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to note that I changed the age gap because it would be really odd if Erwin and Levi were friends but Levi was tutoring a college senior. Please feel free to make suggestions or tell me what you think.


End file.
